Universo 16, El Universo variado y olvidado
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Cuando Zeno Zama destruyo en su ataque de ira a algunos Universos, solo quedaron los 12 Universos existentes y el U16, pero este quedo casi desolado, pero con años de dedicación de sus Dioses, lograron reponerse, ahora sus guerreros representantes tendrán que enfrentarse a otros guerreros representantes de otros Universos en un Torneo de Artes Marciales, el premio,la supervivencia
1. 1- Conozcan al Universo 16

**Bienvenidos a este primer capítulo, espero que les agrade esta idea que ha empezado a surgir con más fuerza.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al leector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **(** **watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(** **watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Cap. 1 Conozcan al Universo 16, surge la idea del Torneo de Poder.**

Mucho más allá de cualquier Universo existente, en un lugar donde existe más allá entre la vida y la muerte, se encontraba el lugar conocido como el Reino Celestial, y precisamente en ese lugar estaba el palacio de aquel que está por encima de cualquier ser existente, tanto mortales como dioses, era conocido como el Rey del Todo, pero todos lo llamaban Zeno Zama. Y de este individuo estaba enfrente de otro Zeno Zama, pero la diferencia es que el provenía del futuro.

Ambos estaban acompañados de sus guardias y estaban sentados jugando lo que es un juego de mesa que consistía en tocar unos pequeños planetas para que estos fueran empujados contra otros planetas y con eso desaparecieran.

-Hemos estado jugando mucho a este juego-decía el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-Creo que llevamos 101 victorias y 101 derrotas cada uno-decía Zeno Zama del presente-¿jugamos otra cosa?.

-Estoy de acuerdo-decía el Zeno Zama del futuro, mientras empujaba otro planeta-¿Qué hacemos?.

-No lo sé-decía el Zeno Zama del presente mientras veía como el planeta chocaba con el suyo, para después el de nuevo tocar otro planeta.

Pero a miles de Kilómetros de ahí, en una dimensión existente, vemos como todo un planeta se va a estrechar contra otra, para después ambos planetas son destruidos.

Pero por el momento nos enfocaremos en un Universo especifico, a comparación de los demás este estaba mucho más alejado de los 12 Universos existentes….y este Universo es, el Universo 16.

(0)(0)(0)

En el Universo 16, más en específico en un planeta de color azul y verde, que era conocido como el Planeta "Life", se le puso ese nombre ya que en donde quiera que pisaras, el planeta estaba lleno de vida, un gran lugar para cualquier ser del Universo, ya que también era tratado sin discriminación por la especie que eras y donde siempre las leyes eran totalmente justas para todos, pero no siempre era perfecto el lugar.

Vemos en una de sus ciudades que era algo futurista, ya que incluso había varias naves espaciales, en una calle central, la gente estaba huyendo del miedo y eso era porque había un tiroteo cerca.

Los causantes eran un grupo de seis lobos humanoides, esta especie era conocida como Okamis, todos de color piel verde, a excepción de uno de color rojo, estos estaban disparando con pistolas a unos robots de color azul, que eran la policía del lugar.

-Aviso, bajen las armas o dispararemos a matar-decía un robot azumándose de donde estaba escondido y tenía una pistola que tenía modo aturdimiento, pero como respuesta un Okami le disparo en uno de sus brazos.

-¡Pues hay tienen su respuesta, maldita hojalata!-decía muy furioso el Okami rojo, qué el fue quien disparo, al parecer era el líder.

Los robots que se estaban protegiendo en sus vehículos, rápidamente cambiaron sus armas a matar y comenzaron a disparar a los Okamis que también estaban protegidos en un vehiculó.

-¿Qué haremos jefe?-empezó a decir un Okami a su líder.

-Déjame pensar-decía el jefe mientras seguía protegiéndose.

-Oye, creí que iba a ser muy fácil robar el banco-decía la única Okami femenina y ella cargaba una bolsa repleta de dinero.

-Pues culpa al "gran líder" por su brillante plan-decía uno muy fastidiado y como respuesta, el jefe agarro al Okami que lo dijo, y lo aventó afuera para que los robots le disparaban al Okami tirado.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Corran!-diciéndolo mientras salía del carro, seguido de los otros cuatro Okamis a un callejón, ellos empezaron a correr, y hubieran seguido cuando uno de los robots le disparo en la pierna a la Okami femenina.

-¡Ah!-grito de dolor al sentir como la bala le atravesó la carne, y se cayó ella, el líder al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente se regresó a su tirada compañera, pero solo para recuperar el dinero.

-Gracias por cuidar la bolsa-lo dijo con burla el líder a su herida compañera para después el seguir corriendo y dejarla.

-¡Maldito!-grito la Okami furiosa, y agarrando su pierna herida, al poco tiempo algunos robots llegaron con ella, para después arrestarla.

-Ustedes vayan por los otros-decía un robot mientras le ponía unas esposas a la Okami.

-Entendido-dijeron dos robots para después empezar a correr.

Cuando los robots salieron al callejón, llegaron a una parte donde era un barrio japonés, pero cuando vieron algunas mesas tiradas, supieron que los ladrones debieron de huir por ese camino.

(0)(0)(0)

Hay varios metros de ahí, en el mismo barrio japonés, había un restaurante japonés conocido como "Ichiraku", este restaurante era muy conocido porque todos los habitantes lo conocen por preparar la mejor sopa Ramen de la ciudad.

Y hablando de Ramen, un mesero del restaurante, de especie de zorro-humanoide que es conocida como "kitsune", salía de la cocina con una Sopa Ramen, este mesero salió al local para luego ir a una pequeña mesa que había cerca del local, para después dejar la sopa en la mesa.

-Listo, una sopa Ramen de sabor mantequilla y miso, que la disfrute, disculpe la tardanza-el Kitsune se inclinó en forma de disculpa al ser que estaba sentado.

-No se preocupe, está bien-diciéndolo el ser sentado, este era un humano joven, piel semi morena, ojos cafés, pelo corto de color negro, tiene una cicatriz de cinco garras que tenía en su lado izquierdo de la cara, este muchacho tenía ropa de color gris completamente, a excepción de un pechero de metal de color blanco.

Cuando lo dijo, el Katsune se retiró, para dejar al chico solo viendo su sopa.

-Además esta deliciosa sopa lo vale en absoluto la espera, con el entrenamiento que me han puesto, me sorprende que no venga más a menudo-diciéndolo mientras veía su sopa con ojos en forma de estrecha, el agarro los palillos y cuando estuvo a punto de saborear su comida, cuando de repente…..

Los Okamis anteriores, al estar corriendo de la policía, empezaron a empujar a las personas y uno de ellos tiro toda la mesa en donde el chico estaba sentado, lo que provoco que toda su sopa se tirara al piso.

Los Okamis siguieron corriendo, mientras que el muchacho veía su sopa derramada, para luego el mismo Icharaku mesero salir del local y verlo.

-¿Oiga se encuentra bien?, acabo de ver todo, quiere que le prepare otra sopa-decía algo preocupado.

Pero después el mismo muchacho poner una cara serie.

-Sí, pero antes….iré a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes-diciendo seriamente, para después levantarse de la silla y empezar a correr a una gran velocidad en dirección de los Okamis.

(0)(0)(0)

Los Okamis todavía seguían corriendo, y salieron del barrio Japonés para empezar a correr en un puente y hubieran continuado si no fue cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Alto hay ustedes-dijo la persona parada enfrente de ellos, y era nada más y nada menos que el mismo muchacho.

-¿Disculpa?, tú nos estás hablando-diciéndolo seriamente el líder.

-Sí, no se quien sean ustedes pero me deben una disculpa por tirar toda mi comida-decía muy molesto.

-Oh, quieres una disculpa pues…¡aquí la tienes!-diciéndolo un Okami para después el sacar su pistola y dispararle al chico directo en la cara.

Pero después paso que el chico no se movió, y con una de sus manos atrapo la bala antes de que le diera, los Okamis lo vieron totalmente sorprendidos por lo que hizo, el muchacho con un su mano le regreso la bala al mismo quien le disparo, la bala golpeo al Okami, para luego este cayera inconsciente por el golpe.

-Saben…..ahora que sé que ustedes tienen armas, y por tratar de cometer homicidio, yo….-empezó a decir cuando los otros dos Okamis verdes se lanzaron hacia él, pero antes de que los Okamis se dieran cuenta, el chico les dio un duro golpe a ambos, uno en su cara y otro en el estómago.

El líder vio todo esto sorprendido y cuando se volteo para atrás, para correr con el dinero, el chico estaba enfrente de el.

-Te doy un consejo, nunca se apresuren para atacar al oponente, eso lo aprendí de mi maestra ….-diciéndolo mientras golpeaba al Okami rojo, para después dejarlo inconsciente.

Los robots policías llegaron al momento de que vieron la pequeña pelea, y se acercaron al muchacho.

-¿Oye quién eres?-decía un robot al estar cerca del chico y apuntando con su arma, el muchacho simplemente empezó a buscar algo dentro de su armadura blanca, para después sacar lo que parecía una placa y en ella tenía el símbolo de un sol y dentro de él tenía un pequeño espiral, y arriba del sol tenía unas letras "G.S.P."

Los robots al reconocer esa placa, rápidamente bajaron sus armas.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a atrapar estos maleantes-decía el robot mientras le ponía unas esposas al Okami rojo.

-Sí, creíamos que iban a escapar con todo el dinero robado del banco-decía el otro robot.

-Si….no fue problema-decía mientras guardaba su placa y una gota de sudor le bajaba su cabeza al enterarse que eran criminales, para después de nuevo caminar hacia el barrio japonés.

Los robots se empezaron a alejar con los Okamis inconscientes, y entre ellos empezaron a hablar.

-No puedo creer que ese chico es miembro de la Policía Galáctica Espacial.

-Sí, lo sé, es increíble.

(0)(0)(0)

Pasando los minutos el chico se fue otra vez a "Ichiraku", para disfrutar su comida.

-Ha ya llego, justo a tiempo porque su sopa acaba de estar lista-decía el mesero al muchacho, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Señor, la sopa será para llevar-decía una voz detrás del muchacho, mesero asintió y empezo a dejar la sopa en un recipiente, el muchacho al voltear, vio que estaba una mujer de piel de color celeste, pelo blanco recortado, hasta debajo de su cuello , de características elegantes. Está vestida con una túnica color plateado, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles blanco, azul y plateado, una cinta azul en su cintura, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello.

-Hola Alex, espero que estés preparado-decía la mujer mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía como Alex recibía su comida y le pagaba al mesero.

-La verdad no…..apenas iba a almorzar Yiang-decía algo desanimado y al estar enfrente de la mujer le dio una pequeña reverencia, para después ambos empezar a caminar a un callejón sin salida.

-Es una pena….pero no podemos descuidar el entrenamiento-cuando llegaron al callejón, la mujer llamada Yiang, hizo aparecer un largo cetro, de color azul y plateado, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior. Después Yiang lo levanta para que ambos comenzaran a viajar al especio.

Pasando a pocos minutos, ambos llegaron a lo que era un planeta pequeño, donde habida un gran campo verde y un enorme lago y en otra parte, había un gran Templo estilo oriental, de color plateado y con techo de color rojo.

-Guaaa, aunque ya haya venido varia veces aquí, no deja de impresionarme el Templo de Yoshimi sama-diciéndolo admirado al ver el templo gigante de la mencionada.

-Me alegra ver que mi hogar, le parezca increíble joven Alex- dijo una voz que estaba enfrente de ellos, cuando Alex y Yiang vierón adelante estaba una mujer güera, tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color morado, ojos verdes jade, tiene un vestido de color plateado y blusa azul fuerte. Lleva ropa egipcia negra con azul y plateado.

Al verla, Alex se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-No es necesario toda esa formalidad joven Alex-decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del joven, este asiente para después levantarse.

-Veo que Yiang de nuevo te va a entrenar-decía Yoshimi sama.

-Si…espero que no sea molestia-dijo Alex de forma respetuosa.

-No es ninguna, además los veré entrenar, estoy esperando la llegada de Chang-decía de forma amistosa.

-¿Y para que vendrá el Kaio Shin?-decía extrañado Alex.

-Él y yo estudiaremos a algunos planetas que no se han desarrollado muy bien-decía Yoshimi sama, para después sentarse en el pasto y ponerse en flor de loto.

-Bien, Alex espero que estés preparado y no hayas olvidado nada-dijo Yiang mientras se alejaba de él.

Alex dejo su sopa en el suelo, para comenzar a estirarse.

-Descuide, no lo e hecho-cuando termino de estirarse, se puso en guardia-¡Muy bien, preparese!.

 **Reino Celestial**

Los Zeno Zamas seguían en su juego cuando aparece enfrente de ellos El Gran Sacerdote o también conocido Daishinkan-Sama.

-Zeno Zama, he terminado con la evaluación de todos los Universos existentes como usted me lo pidió-expresándose de manera respetuosa

-Y, ¿Qué paso?-decir Zeno Zama del presente.

-Si ¿Qué paso?-ahora hablando el del futuro.

-Resulta que el nivel de los mortales de casi todos los Universos dan mucha pena, los Universos más bajos no se preocupan en ayudar a los mortales, otros que aun con sus esfuerzos no han podido tener la calificación necesaria para decir que su nivel de mortalidad es buena, pero hay otros que de verdad han superado con la expectativa, como por ejemplo…-empezaba a decir Daishinkan-Sama, cuando es interrumpido por los Zenon.

-Espera, ¿cuantos Universos hay?-empezó a decir el Zeno Zama del presente.

-Son 13 Universos existentes mi señor.

-¿No te parecen muchos?-decía el Zeno Zama del presenta al del futuro.

-Si…son muchos.

Empezaron a pensar los Zeno Zamas.

\- Daishinkan, ¿Cuántos Universos están superando la expectativa?-decía el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-Son 4 Universos los quienes tienen el mejor nivel de mortalidad mi señor- diciéndolo Daishinkan-Sama.

-No te parece que son más que suficientes esos Universos-decía de nuevo el del futuro hacia el presente.

-Si…..bastan con esos-decía el Zeno Zama del presente.

-Entonces….quiere proceder a destruir a los demás Universos señor- decía Daishinkan-Sama.

-Mmmmmm-empezaron a pensar los Zeno Zama-pensamos que aparte de esos 4, hay que dejar al menos otro.

-¿Y qué manera lo escogeremos señor?- diciéndolo Daishinkan-Sama.

-Mmmmmmmm-empezaron a pensar los Zeno Zamas, pero antes de hablar, el báculo de Daishinkan-Sama empezó a brillar-oh discúlpenme, al parecer hay quien vino aquí, un invitado- explico Daishinkan-Sama.

-Hazlo pasar-decía el Zeno Zama del presente.

-Sí, hazlo pasar-decía el Zeno Zama del futuro.

Daishinkan-Sama hizo una reverencia, para después ver quien fue quien llego.

Afuera del palacio de Zeno Zama, estaba un mortal, este mortal era conocido como Son Goku.

-Oh, eres tú, ¿Qué deseas?-decía Daishinkan-Sama de forma respetuosa.

-Vengo a ver a Zen-Chan-decía Goku.

De nuevo adentro, Daishinkan-Sama llevo a Goku a donde estaba Zeno Zama.

-Hola-decía Goku saludando, y los Zeno Zama también los saludaron alzando sus manos, aunque el Zeno Zama del futuro a ver al presente que levanto la mano derecha, él también lo hizo lo mismo.

-No sé quién Zen Chan fue, pero uno de ustedes prometió hacer un Torneo de Artes Marciales en donde compitieran todos los Universos-mientras que Goku hablaba, el empezó a acercarse a los Zenon-¿Qué paso con eso?, ya me canse de esperar.

-Oh, ya lo había olvidado-decía el Zeno Zama del presente.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-pregunto el Zeno Zama del futuro y el presente asiente con la cabeza.

-Ah, asique tu eres el Zen Chan del presente y tu del futuro-decía Goku mientras los veía.

-¿Qué es ese torneo?-pregunto confundido el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-Es algo muy divertido-contesto el Zeno Zama del presente, cuando lo dijo, el del futuro sonrió emocionado.

-¿Mas que esto?-decía el del futuro mientras señalaba el juego que estaban jugando.

-Sí, más que esto-decía el del presente de forma segura.

-¡Que bien!-diciéndolo muy emocionado el Zeno Zama del futuro alzando sus pies, pero en el proceso tiro el juego, haciendo que se rompiera.

-Se hizo pedazos-diciendo ambos Zeno Zamas viendo su juego.

-Como sea, quiero ver ese torneo-diciendo el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-Sí, yo también-diciéndolo el Zeno Zama del presente.

-¡Asi se habla!,¡Celebremos un Torneo!-diciéndolo Goku muy emocionado.

-Decidido-ambos Zeno Zamas contestaron levantando la mano derecha e izquierda, aunque el Zeno Zama del futuro vio como el del presente levanto la derecha, el baja la izquierda para levantar su derecha.

-Hagámoslo-diciendo el del presente.

-Hagámoslo-ahora diciéndolo el del futuro.

-¡Genial!, ¡gracias Zen Chan!, ¡Le aseguro que será divertido, ya verán!-diciéndolo Goku muy emocionado, al acabar de decirlo, los Zeno se rieron.

-Informaremos a los Kaioshin cuando sepamos la fecha y tengamos información más concreta para el Torneo- hablo Daishinkan-Sama a Goku.

-De acurdó, ¡Volveré a casa para entrenar! Adiós Zen Chan-se empezó a despedir Goku, para luego irse.

Cuando Goku se fue los Zeno Zamas se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Disculpe señor- diciendo Daishinkan-Sama.

-Si-ahora hablando ambos Zeno Zama

-Creo que ya sabemos cómo escoger al otro Universo que prevalecerá- diciéndolo Daishinkan-Sama de forma amistosa.

-Si- diciéndolo los Zeno Zamas.

-Oye-diciendo el del futuro al del presente-¿Me podrías explicar lo del Torneo?.

-Claro- contesto el del presente.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **(** **watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿estuvo bien el comienzo?.**

 **Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta historia.**

 **Algún comentario, duda, o sugerencia pueden decírmelo.**

 **Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	2. 2- Combates Previos Y

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Cap. 2. Combates Previos y El Anuncio Aterrador…..….¡Pierde el Torneo y llegara la Destrucción!.**

En el Universo 16, más en específico en el planeta de su Diosa de la Destrucción, conocida como Yoshimi, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera en su patio y sentada frente a ella, estaba un hombre de piel azul, cabello blanco y largo, su traje es de color plateado y mangas de color azul, tiene unas potargas de color amarillo y en su cintura tiene una cinta de color azul fuerte.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir Chang, normalmente tu trabajo como Kaioshin te mantiene ocupado-decía con gratitud Yoshimi a su visitante.

-Gracias, es un gusto también verte a ti también Yoshimi-Sama-decía Chang.

-Ahora podemos comenzar con la evaluación de los planetas que no se han desarrollado-decía Yoshimi mientras hacía aparecer un orbe donde se mostraba diferentes planetas.

(0)(0)(0)

A unos pocos metros de donde los Dioses estaban, Alex seguía entrenando junto a Yiang.

Alex estaba completamente sudado y respiraba aceleradamente, y Yiang no se mostraba cansada.

-Recuerda, respira y concéntrate, piensa muy bien en tu siguiente ataque-le dijo Yiang, mientras Alex dio unas grandes bocanadas de aire, el lanzo un rayo gigante de ki de color café hacia Yiang, lo que provoco que una cortina de humo se esparciera en donde ella estaba, Alex se empezó a relajar pero no se dio cuenta que Yiang se tele transportó a su lado izquierdo, pero antes de que Alex se diera cuenta, Yiang lo golpeo suavemente en su cetro en su cabeza.

-Se acabó-decía ella divertida Yiang, para después mostrarse un poco más seria-tus errores ahora fueron que al lanzar tu energía, te confiaste demasiado y que descuidaste tu flanco izquierdo…..otra vez.

-Lo siento por descuidarme…..no es que quejarme pero, sabe muy bien que mi vista del lado izquierdo, no es la mejor de todas-lo menciono mientras con una de sus manos tocaba las cicatrices de garra que tenía en su cara, y una de esas garras atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero esa no es razón o motivo del cual no cuides tu guardia en una pelea…...pero sé que lo podrás lograr, vamos con Yoshimi-sama y con Chan-sama-decía mientras empezaba a caminar a donde estaban Yoshimi y Chang, seguida de Alex.

Cuando ambos llegaron vieron que Yoshimi y Chang estaban hablando.

-Ya te dije que no voy a destruir el Planeta "Forgotten"-dijo Yoshimi a Chang molesta.

-¿Pero por qué no?, ese planeta no es nada a comparación de otros que tenemos, como el Planeta "Life", y siempre ha causado muchos problemas sus habitantes-dijo Chang también molesto.

-Solo diré que…ese Planeta significa mucho para el todo nuestro Universo, punto final-dijo Yoshimi acabando su conversación, luego ambos vieron que Yiang y Alex se acercaron a ellos.

-Saludos Kaio shin Chang-dijo Alex mientras hacia una reverencia a él.

-Hola Alex, veo que sigues entrenando con Yiang- decía Chang saludando a Alex.

-Íbamos a tomarnos un poco de té Chang y yo, quieres acompañarnos-decía Yoshimi mientras señalaba a lado una silla vacia.

-Oh muchas gracias Yoshimi-Sama, pero preferiría un poco de…..

-¿Sopa Ramen?-dijo Yiang mientras hacía aparecer la sopa de antes en la mesa-disfruta, porque luego nuestro entrenamiento será más duro.

-Gracias Yiang-dijo Alex con mucha gratitud, mientras se sentaba a lado de Yoshimi,

Pero cuando todos iban a tomarse su te o comida en el caso de Alex, en el cielo apareció una clase de vórtice de color morado y en el apareció Daishinkan-sama, para gran sorpresa de todos.

-Hola señores del Universo 16, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo Daishinkan-sama de forma amistosa.

-¡DAISHINKAN-SAMA!-exclamaron Yoshimi y Chang, levantándose de golpe de la mesa, lo que provoco que empujaran la mesa, lo que provoco que todo se tirara en ella.

-¿Esta es una clase de broma cruel?-dijo Alex a sus dioses algo molesto y deprimido al ver su comida tirada…..de nuevo.

Pero cuando antes que se diera cuenta, Yoshimi y Chang estaban arrodillados ante el Daishinkan-sama, Alex se extrañó y cuando volteo a ver a Yiang, ella le hizo una señal en la cabeza, lo que indicara que hiciera lo mismo, Alex asiente y se pone también de rodillas a lado de su Diosa de la Destrucción.

-Oh veo que tienen un invitado-dijo Daishinkan-sama, mientras veía como Alex se arrodillaba también.

-Si…es un guerrero el cual entrena a beses aquí…espero que no sea molestia-dijo Yoshimi mientras seguía arrodillaba.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema.

-Y…¿A que vino Daishinkan-sama?-pregunto Chang de forma respetuosa.

-Tengo un anuncio de Zeno Zama…-dijo Daishinkan-sama mientras abría un pergamino y preocupaba a sus Dioses por lo que podría decir el mensaje- Leeré el mensaje de Zeno Zama _"_ _el día 3,135,500,603 del Calendario del Rey, a la hora 157, Diez Guerreros elegidos entre cada Universos, se enfrentaran en un Torneo de Artes Marciales, llamado "Torneo de Poder"._

Cuando termino de explicar Daishinkan-sama, todos tenían diferente pensamientos.

-Entonces…..¿Zeno-Zama quiere celebrar un Torneo?-pregunto Yoshimi.

-Correcto, se celebrara en el Munoukai.

-¿Disculpe, puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo Alex al Daishinkan-sama.

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Qué es el Munoukai?...

-Mounoukai, Es el mundo del vacío, un mundo sin espacio ni tiempo-le explico Chang a Alex.

-Correcto, el Munoukai es un lugar donde no hay nada, por esa razón los peleadores podrán pelear sin limitaciones- dijo ahora Daishinkan-sama-Y el ganador del Torneo de Poder, tendrá como premio como en el Torneo que llevaron a cabo el Universo 6 y 7, las Súper Esferas del Dragón.

-Gracias por el aviso Daishinkan-sama, empezaremos a reunir a nuestros guerreros para el torneo-dijo Yoshimi de forma respetuosa.

-Pero antes del Torneo, Zeno-Zama quiere que todos los Universos se presenten en su palacio en menos de cinco minutos-dijo Daishinkan-sama a Yoshimi- para aumentar la expectativa de Zeno Zama, se celebrara unos combates previos al Torneo entre dos Universos, para que puedan comprobar su fuerza delante de Zeno Zama.

-Y…..¿Que Universos se van a enfrentar?-dijo Chang.

-Quienes harán los combates, serán el Universo 7 contra el Universo 9, los esperamos-cuando lo dijo Daishinkan-sama de nuevo se elevó para después desaparecer.

-¿Me pregunto del por qué el Universo 7 y 9, serán quienes pelearan primero?-se empezó a cuestionar Chang.

-La mejor pregunta es, ¿Por qué Zeno-Zama quiere celebrar un Torneo?-le dijo Yoshimi a Chang.

-Bueno…..lo mejor será irnos de inmediato-dijo Yiang mientras se acercaba a ellos-además…vean el lado bueno…..ya tenemos a un guerrero-les empezó a decir mientras volteaba a ver a Alex.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Quién?-cuestiono Alex, pero cuando sintió como Yoshimi, Chang y Yiang lo miraban fijamente-oh yo….por supuesto que entro en el Torneo, será divertido-decía mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

-…..Si tienes razón Yiang, ya tenemos a uno-decía Chang-bueno joven Alex, acérquese para podernos ir-cuando lo dijo, Alex lo vio confundido-si vas a participar será mejor que veas a parte de tu competencia.

-Ok, pero antes…¿me podrían decir que son esas Súper Esferas del Dragón?, jamás oí de ellas-dijo Alex confundido.

-Las Súper Esferas del Dragón, son siete esferas gigantescas del tamaño de un planeta, esparcidas por todo el Universo 6 y 7, creadas por Zalama el "dios de los dragones"…es casi imposible reunidas, pero una vez que todas estén juntas aparecerá el dragón divino Super Sheng Long, y el podrá cumplirte cualquier deseo que quieras-explico Yoshimi a Alex.

-¿Enserio?,¡¿Cualquier deseo?!-pregunto muy emocionado Alex.

-Sí, y una vez que se haya pedido el deseo, las esferas de nuevo se esparcirán por todo el Universo 6 y 7, hasta que de nuevo alguien las vuelva a reunir.

-¡Qué bien!, ¡Ya estoy pensando en que deseo puedo pedir si gano!-decía Alex muy emocionado.

-Bueno, se acabó la clase de historia, hay que irnos antes de que Zeno Zama se moleste-decía Chang algo apresurado-Kai-Kai.

(0)(0)(0)

Al terminar esas palabras los cuatro se tele transportaron de inmediato al palacio de Zeno Zama.

-¡Guaaaaaa!, que increíble lugar-decía Alex viendo el palacio de Zeno Zama.

-Joven Alex….vera a todos los Dioses de la Destrucción y a los Kaioshin de todos los Universos…..asique le pido que no haga nada irrespetuoso o llame la atención-le dijo Yiang a Alex.

-Descuide…..no lo hare-decía mientras se inclinaba para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando lo dijo, los cuatro entraron al palacio y empezaron a caminar por un gran corredor, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final Daishinkan estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

-Oh, veo que ya llegaron- decía Daishinkan-sama -eso es bueno ya que solo falta que llegue el Universo 7 para comenzar los combates, por favor sigan ese recorrido hasta llegar a su área específica.

Ellos se inclinaron de forma respetuosa para después caminar un poco más hasta llegar a un gran círculo que decía "16".

-Al parecer tenemos que estar aquí-decía Yiang mientras que ellos caminaron para estar sobre el circulo.

-Y….¿aquí esperaremos a ver a los demás Dioses?-pregunto Alex.

-Paciencia joven Alex, espera y veras-decía Yoshimi sabiendo lo que ocurriría en unos pocos momentos.

Antes de que Alex pudiera contestar…

-¡Reúnanse todos los Dioses!-exclamo una voz, para los pocos segundos una gran luz rodeo el círculo en donde estaban parados, Alex se tuvo que cubrir los ojos, y cuando los abrió se sorprendió con lo que veía, ya que estaban ahora flotando en una pequeña plataforma y encima había una arena cuadrada, y no solo ellos flotaban, ya que los demás Universos también lo hacían, aunque el Univers estaban enfrente de la arena, con sus respectivos guerreros.

-¡Guaaa, no puedo creer que estoy viendo a los Dioses de todos los Universos!-decía impresionado Alex viendo a todos, hasta que su vista se quedó fija en el Universo 9-…..no sabía que existían Okamis en otros Universos, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto mientras los señalaba.

-Son los guerreros representantes del Universo 9-le explico Chang algo disgustado al mencionarlos. Antes de que Alex pudiera cuestionarse de su comportamiento…..

-El Kaio Shin del Universo 9, Rou, él y Chang siempre han tenido sus diferencias de como guiar a los mortales y nunca se han agradado entre si-le explico Yoshimi a Alex, aclarando sus dudas.

Pero mientras ellos platicaban, Alex no fue el único que se impresiono….

-¡¿Todos ellos son Dioses?!-decía Mr. Satan tanto sorprendido y asustado

-Oye papa-empezó a decir Gohan a Goku-¿no me habías contado que solo existían 12 Universos?.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Entonces, estas equivocado, ya que incluyéndonos hay 13 Universos-explico Gohan, Goku se confundió y empezó a contarlos-a ver….¡oye es cierto!-dijo Goku sorprendido, tanto que se escuchó por todos.

-Son Goku, guarde silencio, por favor-dijo Daishinkan-sama seriamente.

-Si-decía Goku para estar ha lado de Whiss-oye Whiss, antes me habías contado que solo havia 12 Universos ¿Qué hay con el otro?-pregunto a Whiss pero él le empezó a susurrarle.

-Te lo explicare después.

-Dioses de la Destrucción y Kai Shin de todos los Universos, tal y como se les ha informado, Zeno Zama anhela realizar un Torneo de Artes Marciales, que lo ha llamado "Torneo de Poder", pero antes realizaremos unos combates previos para que el Zeno Zama del futuro vean en que consiste el Torneo-explico Daishinkan-sama-¡Prepárense para recibir a Zeno Zama!.

En ese momento los Zeno Zamas aparecieron sentados en unos tronos y a lado de ellos sus guardias.

Todos los Dioses se inclinaron con sumo respeto, aunque Alex también se inclinó al ver como lo hicieron Yoshimi y Chang, no pudo evitar pensar…

- _Bien que se dice que nunca hay que juzgar a alguien por su apariencia-_ pensaba mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba de su cabeza al pensar que él era el quien estaba por encima de los 12 Universos.

- _Me alegro que Alex se esté comportando_ -pensó Chang mientras también estaba inclinado- _sería muy vergonzoso si hubiera faltado el respeto a…._

-¡ZEN-CHAN!,¡HOLA, POR AQUÍ!-grito Goku mientras saluda felizmente, pero al decirlo todos los Dioses se sorprendieron y se asustaron.

-Lo….llamo….Zen…Zen-Chan-dijo Champa asustado.

Luego Goku se acercó a donde los Zeno Zamas estaban.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos pelear primero-dijo Goku, para después Bills volar rápidamente a él.

-¡BAJATE DE AHÍ IDIOTA!-grito Bills mientras agarraba a Goku para después el estrecharlo en la plataforma en que les toco-disculpe por todo el escandalo-se disculpaba mientras hacía varias reverencias para después ir con Goku para regañarlo.

Los murmullos de indignación empezaron a llenar el lugar.

-Los del Universo 7 no tienen modales/Espero que no disgusten a Zeno Zama/Jamás vi nada semejante-esos eran algunos murmullos de indignación que se escucharon.

-Qué falta de respeto por aquel sujeto del Universo 7-dijo Chang cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pero por qué?, Sólo lo llamo de diferente manera, ¿no entiendo por qué el alboroto?-pregunto Alex a sus dioses.

-El alboroto, es que la última vez que alguien le faltó al respeto a Zeno Zama, lo hizo molestar tanto, tanto….que destruyo a 5 Universos existentes y dejo casi al Universo 16 a borde de la Destrucción-le contesto Yiang a Alex, lo que provoco que Alex se quedara como piedra.

-Señores….el Torneo se llevara a cabo a petición de Son Goku del Universo 7-empezo a decir Daishinkan-sama.

-¡Sí!, me entere que hay tipos muy fuertes que aún no conozco de todos los Universos, por eso le pedí a Zen-Chan que los enfrentara-dijo Goku a todos los Dioses presentes.

-¿Qué?, ¿por eso se llevara a cabo el Torneo? Dijo, no me molesta enfrentarme a otros guerreros, en realidad me parece interesante, pero ¿no creen que es demasiado?-dijo Alex.

-No lo sé…..hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto-dijo Yoshimi mientras que ella empezaba a pensar en otra posible razón por la celebración del Torneo.

-Por petición de Zeno Zama, los combates serán individuales entre los elegidos del Universo 7 y 9, no hay límite de tiempo, uno de los dos tiene que admitir la derrota o quedar incapacitado para continuar, hasta que suceda, pelen con todas sus fuerzas-explico Daishinkan-sama a todos los presentes.

-Daishinkan-sama, ¿Qué recompensa recibirán los ganadores?-pregunto Rou codiciosamente, lo que provoco que Chang hiciera un bufido de molestia.

-Estos combates son solo para mostrarle a Zeno Zama el encanto de las batallas, no para presumir de sus guerreros, si no pelean con todo lo que tienen…..a Zeno Zama le podría molestar.

-Entonces, si Zeno Zama se aburre, ¿podría eliminarnos?-pregunto ahora Sidra(D.D. del U.9).

-Solo diré que existe esa posibilidad- dijo Daishinkan-sama sombríamente-que los primeros competidores entren a la pista-diciéndolo un poco más alegre.

Al decirlo, del Universo 9 salto de su plataforma el Okami de color rojo llamado Basil y del Universo 7, Majin Buu.

Al inicio del combate Basil llevaba toda la ventaja, lo que provoco que él y Rou dijeran que el Universo 7 era completamente débil (lo que provoco que Chang se molestara más con el), y Rou presumiera de sus Okamis, que eran los más fuertes de su Universo, conocidos como Basil, Lavander y Bergamo el "Trio Peligroso", pero al poco tiempo se descubrió que Majin Buu solo estaba jugando con él, y cuando decidio pelear enserio, le dio toda la vuelta, luego Basil le pidió a Rou que le diera una extraña semilla, el acepto, pero al momento de tragársela sus músculos crecieron, Bills le reclamo por tramposo , pero Dashinkan-sama le dijo que por el momento las reglas aun no estaban establecidas.

El combate continúo y ahora con su nueva transformación, Basil empezaba a ganarle a Majin Buu, y cuando Basil creyó el haber ganado, Majin Buu lo derroto con un poderoso rayo, dando fin a la pelea.

Muchos se quedaron impresionados por ese combate y el Universo 16 no era la excepción.

-¡Es increíble ese guerrero del Universo 7, y aún más por su poder!-decía Alex emocionado y recordando como Majin Buu había sobrevivido cuando su oponente le hizo un agujero en el estómago.

-Y Rou nos ha dado una valiosa información para todos nosotros-dijo Yoshimi a Chang.

-Si….que ese tal "Trio Peligroso", son sus guerreros más fuertes-ahora dijo Chang.

El siguiente combate que se llevó a cabo fue entra Lavander y Gohan, el combate fue parecía igualado, hasta que Lavander le escupió a Gohan un veneno sumamente letal, lo que provoco que Gohan estuviera perdiendo, pero el decidió transformarse en Super Sayaying…

Cuando Alex lo vio, él se acercó al borde para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Se ha convertido en Super Sayaying o que él sea un Sayaying-exclamo muy sorprendido Alex.

-Sorprendido-le dijo Yiang a Alex.

-Si…..no pensé que también existieran Sayaying en otros Universos, y en especial que no tuvieran cola-diciéndolo mientras observaba bien a Gohan en búsqueda de una cola.

-Shhhh, guarden silencio, los demás Dioses nos ven-dijo Chang a los dos al notar que unas miradas se posaron en ellos.

-Sí, lo siento-diciendo Alex un poco apenado.

Mientras tanto Gohan y Lavander continuaban con su pelea y ahora que Gohan se transformó en Súper Sayaying, las cosas se pusieron mejor para el…hasta que el veneno empezó a surgir más rápido a Gohan y el cómo último recurso, agarro a Lavander para que los dos se estrecharan fuertemente a la arena, lo que provoco que los dos quedaran fuera de combate.

Goku al ver eso, corrió para ayudar a su hijo dándole una semilla del ermitaño, Gohan se disculpó por no ser tan fuerte como su padre, lo que él le dijo que no había problema.

-Ese muchacho peleo hasta el final, sin importar el veneno que circulaba dentro de su cuerpo, que su cuerpo no lo permitía, el siguió adelante….-dijo Yoshimi mientras volteaba a ver a Alex-… _es idéntico a ti_ -pensándolo en lo ultimo

-Estimados Dioses, ¡Les pido a todos su atención, Zeno Zama desea dedicarles unas palabras!- anuncio Daishinkan, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Los Zenon Zamas se levantaron de sus asientos para después asienten con la cabeza, en señal de que siguiera.

-¡Zeno Zama está complacido, por los combates que los Universos de nivel de mortalidad más bajos, pueden ofrecer!-cuando Daishinkan-sama lo dijo, los Dioses de ambos Universos se quedaron confundidos.

-Mortales…-empezó a decir Shin

-¿Nivel?...-diciendo Bills también confundido.

-Zeno Zama ha valorado a los 13 Universos, se calificó tomando en cuanta toda la vida existentes que hay en todo sus Universo, y como los mortales se han desarrollado y evolucionado-explico Daishinkan-sama.

-Entonces…..significa que el Nivel de los Mortales del Universo 7…..-empezó a decir Bills con temor.

-La nota del nivel de los mortales del Universo 7, es de 3.18, no es bueno, ocupan la segunda más baja- explico Daishinkan-sama.

Tras la revelación, dejo a Bills, a Shin, al anciano Kaioshin y Kibito aterrados, sin poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar, aunque Whiss no le parecía sorprendente lo revelado.

-Mmmm, y si nosotros ocupamos el segundo lugar, ¿Quien ocupa el primero?-pregunto Whiss con curiosidad.

-Bueno…..ya lo vieron-diciendo Daishinkan-sama mientras volteaba a ver al Universo 9.

-No….no puede ser-dijo Rou con temor.

-En efecto, el Universo 9, es el que tiene el peor nivel de mortalidad. Es de 1.86- diciéndolo Daishinkan-sama, para temor de Rou y Sidra, aunque el ultimo no lo mostro-El Torneo se Celebra, ya que Zeno Zama cree que hay demasiados Universos en existencia, por lo tanto la petición de Son Goku del Universo 7 llego en el mejor momento…por lo tanto, Zeno Zama eliminara a todos los Universos que pierdan en el Torneo de Poder-termino de hablar Daishinkan-sama.

-¡¿ELIMINARLOS?!-exclamo Champa.

Tras lo revelado, murmullos de susto, preocupación y de pánico empezaron a llenar todo el lugar.

-Entonces…¡¿el perder estos combates significa lo mismo?!-pregunto Rou aterrado.

-No, este no es el caso- diciéndolo Daishinkan-sama, para gran alivio de Rou y Sidra.

-A..aca…..acaba de decir….que los elim….eliminara…...no puede decirlo enserio…..¿o sí?-le pregunto Alex aterrado a sus Dioses, pero estos no le contestaron, lo que hizo que el casi se desmallará.

-Daishinkan-sama, quisiera aclarar una cosa-diciéndolo Shin mientras se arrodillaba.

-Dijo que eliminaran a todos los Universos que pierdan, significa que ¿Destruirán a todos los perdedores, pero no al ganador?.

-Correcto…aunque, los Universos 1,12, 5 y 8 están exentos de participar en el Torneo, su nivel de mortales está por encima de 7, y por ende, no serán eliminados-al dar la explicación Daishinkan-sama, los Dioses de esos Universos, suspiraron de alivio y se empezaron a tranquilizar del susto que tuvieron.

-En resumen, iban a eliminar a todos los Universos de nivel bajo, pero ahora uno tiene la oportunidad de salvarse, ¿es correcto?-decía Whiss.

-Sí, estas en lo cierto-diciéndolo Daishinkan-sama.

-Ya quiero ver el Torneo de Poder-dijo el Zeno Zama del presente.

-Sí, yo también, estoy muy emocionado-dijo Goku muy feliz.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!, ¡Acaso no se da cuenta del peligro que todos corremos!-dijo Chang muy molesto al escuchar como Goku no estaba preocupado o asustado.

-Bueno, sin más que decir, prepárense para el tercer combate.

-Espere Daishinkan-sama-dijo el anciano Kaioshin temerosos-si….perd…...perdemos, ¿Qué le va a pasar a nosotros, los dioses?.

-Obviamente, ustedes también serán eliminados junto a sus Universos-todos los Dioses al escuchar, empezaron a tener mucho más miedo de lo que ya tenían-…excepto los ángeles-el Daishinkan-sama mencionaba mientras señalaba a Whiss.

Al decirlo Bills, Shin y el anciano, vieron a Whiss tanto sorprendidos y asustados.

-Whiss..tu no…

-Jojojo, mi posición es diferente a la suya, Bills-sama-dijo Whiss totalmente tranquilo.

-¡VADOS!,¡¿tú tampoco?!-exclamo Champa a su ángel.

-¡Yiang…..tu….tu….-empezó a decir Yoshimi temerosa, mientras que Chang y Alex veían todo.

-Discúlpame Yoshimi-Sama, pero también estoy yo en una posición muy diferente que usted-decía Yiang de forma comprensiva a su Diosa.

-Aquí termina la explicación, que dé comienzo al tercer el combate-explico de manera tranquila Daishinkan-sama para luego chasquear sus dedos para reparar la arena, mientras que los Zenon se volvían a sentar.

Luego Goku se despidió de Gohan y mientras el ultimo peleador del Universo 9, Bergamo, empezaba a levitar hacia la arena.

-"No…..no puedo creer que si perdemos el…..Torneo….significa….."-pensó Alex, mientras veía a Goku y Bergamo prepararse para el combate-"Si ellos dos, son lo mejor de sus Universos, tengo que estudiarlos lo mejor que pueda….ahora esto no va ser divertido, tengo que concentrarme para proteger a mi Universo".

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega** **el capítulo.**

 **En mi perfil voy a empezar a subir algunos datos del Universo 16, como sus Dioses y sus futuros guerreros representantes.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	3. 3- Terminan los combates previos

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Cap. 3. Terminan los combates de** **exhibición**

Mientras que Goku y Bergamo estaban preparándose para el último encuentro de los combates previos, todos los demás Dioses estaban asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar, y sobra decir que todos tenían mucho miedo.

-Los perdedores…serán borrados junto a sus Universos….-dijo Ea con mucho miedo (K. U3).

-Que peleas más terribles-murmullo Jerez aterrada (D.D. U.2).

-Oigan, ¿y si mejor huimos solo nosotros?-recomendó Champa a los demás Dioses.

-Es imposible, por ningún motivo se permite ir en contra de Zeno Zama-le dijo Vados a Champa.

-No puedo creer que nuestra supervivencia, y la de todo nuestro Universo….dependerá de solo un Torneo-dijo Chang algo molesto y asustado.

-…Tenemos que concentrarnos Chang-le llamo la atención Yoshimi calmada, y tratando de reflejar tranquilidad, pero por dentro también tenía mucho miedo-lo único que podemos hacer es pensar en algunos de nuestros futuros guerreros representantes, ¿tú que dices Alex?-ella le pregunto a Alex, pero solo veía con atención a Goku y Bergamo-¿Alex?.

-Ehh…..o si lo siento….pues he pensado en algunos posibles guerreros y podrían ser…..-cuando Alex empezaba a decir, alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Cierra la boca sabandija!-ese alguien fue Bergamo, quien le grito a Goku.

-¡Escúchenme Dioses!-grito otra vez Bergamo a todos los Dioses, captando toda su atención.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-dijeron los Zeno Zamas al ver como el guerrero estaba a punto de hablar.

-Yo soy el hermano mayor del "Trio Peligroso", ¡Bergamo el Aplastador!,¡Soy un guerrero del Universo 9, que Zeno Zama dice, que mi Universo es el más débil!...sin embargo-cuando acabo de decirlo, Bergamo apunto a Goku-¡Ese hombre es mucho más débil que cualquiera del Universo 9!.

-¿Quién, yo?-pregunto Goku confundido.

Luego Bergamo extendió sus brazos y miro a todos los Dioses.

-¡Si ese sujeto, no hubiera pedido su estúpido Torneo, podríamos haber seguido vivido en paz, es un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo!-sentencio Bergamo.

-Oye, está exagerando demasiado-le dijo Goku a Bergamo algo molesto.

-¡Cállate, maldito demonio, eres el enemigo de todos los Universos y por eso te aplastare!-sentencio Bergamo, luego él se arrodilla enfrente de los Zeno Zama- Zeno Zama, cuando derrote a este sujeto, le ruego que olvide la eliminación de los Universos-dijo Bergamo, para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Mientras que los Zeno Zamas empezaron a pensar, los demás Dioses tenían sus propias opiniones.

-Ese sujeto Bergamo, sí que es astuto al hacer que el Universo 7 se vea como el enemigo de todos-dijo Yiang pensativa.

-Pues no va a surgir efecto con nosotros…pues para mi es una táctica sumamente cobarde…..aunque no me sorprende de un sujeto que su Dios es Rou-dijo Chang muy molesto.

-Pero parece que su plan si está rindiendo frutos, ha cambiado totalmente el ambiente-dijo Yoshimi mientras veía a todos sus compañeros Dioses, ya que los demás Dioses veían a Goku con ganas de acabar con él.

-Ese sujeto nos ha sentenciado-decía Jerez muy enojada.

¿Qué hacemos con su solicitud Zeno Zama?-le pregunto Dashinkan-sama a los Zenon y ellos seguían pensando.

-Ahora tienes de enemigos a todos los Universos, te lo mereces-le dijo Bergamo con burla a Goku.

-¡No me importa!,¡mientras más vengan contra mí, más fuerte seré!-dijo Goku seriamente.

-Di lo que quieras.

-Bergamo,¿verdad?-le pregunto Zeno Zama del presente, y este asiente-Ya lo hemos decidido-dijeron ambos Zeno Zamas al mismo tiempo, Bergamo se puso muy nervioso, y todos prestaron atención con lo que iba a decir.

-Tu discurso, estuvo muy bien-le dijo Zeno Zama del presente.

-Sí, muy bueno-ahora diciéndolo el Zeno Zama del futuro, lo que provoco que Bergamo se sintiera muy feliz, al igual que sus hermanos, Rou y Sidra.

-¡Muchas gracias Zeno Zama!-le dijo Bergamo con mucha gratitud.

-¡Muy bien, nueva regla, si el Universo 9 obtiene la victoria, se olvidara la regla de que los Universos perdedores, sean eliminados!-anuncio Dashinkan-sama, para gran asombro y felicidad para todos los Dioses.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Bills, sumamente sorprendido.

-Sin embargo, Son Goku, si se deja ganar solo para quitar la regla del borrado de los Universos, probablemente Zeno Zama se decepcioné y decida eliminar a todos los Universos-le dijo Dashinkan-sama a Goku.

-¡Si descuide, yo tampoco perderé!-le contesto Goku decidido.

-Ese idiota, ¿si sabe lo que dice?-dijo Bills muy enojado con Goku.

Y mientras que todos estaban preparándose para ver el combate, en las gradas del Universo 11, empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

-Toppo…..ese guerrero tal Goku,¿Qué opinas de el?-pregunto Kai(K.) a su invitado, que solo llevaba una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y cara.

-Debe ser una persona imperdonable para ti, ¿verdad?-ahora diciéndolo Vermouth(D.D. U.11).

-Primero veré su combate, y luego daré mi opinión-dijo el sujeto de la túnica, llamado Toppo.

-BUUUUUUUU, BUUUUUU-Champa empezó a abuchear a Goku, y hubiera continuado si no fuera que lo interrumpieron.

-Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 6, ¿Quién es ese mortal del Universo 7?, ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera enfrente de Zeno Zama?-pregunto Ea muy molesto.

-Y además, ¿Por qué Zeno Zama y Dashinkan-sama, permiten la falta de respeto de ese sujeto?-también cuestiono Jerez

-Yo no logro comprenderlo-también menciono Chang.

-Les seré sinceró, yo tampoco logro comprenderlo del todo, él es muy raro-menciono Champa, hasta que su vista quedo fija en el Universo 1-¡están demasiado tranquilos por el Torneo, Universo 1!.

-Jojo, tuvimos la gran suerte de estar exentos de participar en el Torneo de Poder-le contesto Anat(K. U.1) muy tranquilo.

-Que el nivel de nuestro Universos este alto, significa que nosotros los hemos sabido guiar muy bien-menciono Ogma(K. U.5).

-Y como consecuencia, nuestro nivel es muy alto-ahora diciéndolo Ugg(K. U.12) muy feliz y orgulloso.

-No voy a preguntar el nivel que tienen los demás Universos-menciono Iru(K. U.8) de forma burlona a los demás.

Aunque algunos Dioses al haberlo escuchado, tuvieron el impulso y ganas de contestarle a Iru, pero tuvieron que aguantarse, ya que si ellos se hubieran esforzado más como ellos, se salvarían también de la eliminación.

-Pero que pregunta más tonta acaba de hacer Champa, es obvio que ellos están sumamente tranquilos, están salvados de la eliminación-menciono Chang mientras se cruza de brazos.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Dashinkan anunció que iniciaba el combate, y todos los Dioses esperaban que el Universo 7 perdiera.

-Universo 9, buena suerte-decía Alex susurrándolo, aunque el vio que Bergamo solo era un cobarde, y el odiaba esa clase de personas, por el momento lo ignoro, ya que si Bergamo ganaba, entonces todo su Universo estaría a salvo.

El combate comenzó, y al principio se veía igualado hasta que Bergamo empezó a utilizar su técnica secreta, que constituía en hacerse más grande por el poder que recibía de sus adversarios y con este devolvérselos con el doble de fuerza, al ver eso Goku se emocionó al encontrar a un rival que ni tenia límite de poder, asique se transformó en Súper Sayaying(lo que Alex puso más atención al combate, al ver que Goku también tiene la capacidad de convertirse en Súper Sayaying) y empezó a golpearlo más, Bergamo se hizo tan grande que hasta incluso llego a medir colosalmente.

Pero llego el momento en donde Goku decidió mostrar todo su poder, y se elevó para que todos lo vieran y se trasformó en Super Sayaying Dios, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Este poder…..-decía Kai impresionado.

-¡Tiene el poder de un Dios!-dijo Rou impactado.

-Que aterrador es ese sujeto del Universo 7….-decía Sidra asustado.

-Yo…..no….puedo creerlo….-decía Alex sumamente impresionado y asustado con lo que veía.

-No sabía que existían Sayaying que podían tener el nivel de los Dioses-dijo Yoshimi pensativa e impresionada por lo que veía.

-¡No es suficiente!, ¡aun no acabo!-empezó hablar Goku-¡Kaio-Kaen!-grito mientras lo activaba, haciendo que su poder incrementara aún más e impresionando más a los demás Dioses.

Cuando Goku activo todo su poder, decidió acabar el combate y preparando un poderoso Kame Hame Ha, lo lanzo hacia Bergamo, lo cual el no pudo resistir todo ese poder, y al chocar todo ese poder a él, provoco que huna gran cantidad de humo se dispersara, y cuando se despejo, se veía a Bergamo en su tamaño normal, apenas manteniéndose de pie.

Goku se dio cuenta y bajo de inmediato para quedar enfrente de Bergamo.

-¿Qué ocurre?,¡sigamos!-Goku le dijo a Bergamo entusiasmado.

-Universo 7…son….aterradores…..-dijo Bergamo débilmente, antes de caer al suelo rendido.

-Es suficiente, el último encuentro ha terminado, ¡el Universo 7 gana!-anuncio Dashinkan-sama, para gran molestia y espanto de los demás Dioses, ya que eso significaba que la regla de eliminación de los Universos, se mantenía.

-¡Eso es Goku, bien hecho!-grito Mr. Satan muy feliz.

-Ese idiota...…se hubiera dejado ganar-murmullo Bills muy enojado, ya que la regla de la eliminación se mantenía.

-¡Goku es increíble!-dijo Zeno Zama del presente al del futuro.

-¡Y muy fuerte!-le contesto el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-¡Zen-Chan!-Goku grito a ambos para que estos lo vieran-¡No me contuve!.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo el Zeno Zama del futuro.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!-ahora diciéndolo el del presente, y Goku les contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano!-exclamaron Basil y Lavander mientras corrían a donde estaba Bergamo.

-Nunca demostraste tu verdadero poder ante mí….muéstramelo en el Torneo de Poder-decía Goku a Bergamo.

-Tu eres un villano, ¿verdad?-decía Bergamo mientras se mantenía de pie por sus hermanos que lo apoyaban-¿tanto quieres acabar con los demás universos?, ¡Entonces el Universo 7 será el primero en ser eliminado en el Torneo de Poder!,¡Todos los Universos irán por ustedes!,¡Serán eliminados Universo 7 y nosotros sobreviviremos!-exclamo Bergamo mientras era llevado a las gradas del Universo 9 con ayuda de sus hermanos.

Goku escucho todo eso seriamente, para después voltear a donde estaban todos los demás Universos.

-Bien…¡Vengan por mi si quieren, puedo contra todos!, ¡Reúnan a sus guerreros más poderosos y fuertes de sus Universos y vengan por mí!, ¡VOY A VENCERLOS A TODOS!-sentencio Goku muy emocionado a todos los Dioses.

Pero al haberlo dicho, todos los Dioses se sintieron muy ofendidos e insultados.

-¡¿Qué?!/Que grosero/Que falta de respeto-eso era algunos comentarios que se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-Ese Son Goku, si ya de por si muchos iban a ir en contra del Universo 7, con lo que acaba de decir, acaba de provocarlos a un más-dijo Yoshimi mientras negaba con la cabeza y Alex no sabía que pensar.

 _-Admito que ese Son Goku…..es muy entusiasta_ \- pensó Alex mientras veía a Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pareció los combates, Zenon Zama?-pregunto Dashinkan-sama.

-¡Fueron muy divertidos!.

-¡Y muy emocionante!.

-¡Estamos deseando que llegue el Torneo de Poder!-lo dijeron ambos Zenon muy emocionados.

-¡Ya lo escucharon, Dioses, Zenon Zama está complacido con estos combates que nos ofrecieron el Universo 7 y 9! y ahora explicare las reglas del Torneo-cuando lo dijo, Dashinkan eso aparecer un holograma gigantesco para que todos lo vieran y en ese holograma apareció la arena del Torneo.

-Esta será la arena que tenemos planeado construir en el Mundo del Vació, para poder ganar, solo hay que sacar a su oponente de la arena, ¿sencillo verdad?.

-¿Y si nuestro oponente queda inconsciente en la arena?-pregunto Goku.

-Tendrás que sacarlo de la arena para poder ganar-contesto Dashinka-sama-después de ver estos encuentros, hemos establecido varia reglas;

-1. Está prohibido el uso de armas….

-Demonios…..-murmullo Alex molesto al escuchar la primera regla del Torneo.

prohibido matar al oponente….

-Una regla muy justa-menciono Yiang sonriendo.

-3. Las habilidades de vuelo se anularan.

-Las habilidades y la estrategia serán necesarios para ganar el Torneo, no solo basta con el poder-dijo Chang al escuchar que no se podrá volar.

-…el tiempo de duración será de 100 taks.

Cuando Dashinka-sama lo dijo, todos se sorprendieron por el gran tiempo que tendrían cada combate.

-En los mortales, seria 48 minutos, ¿no es mucho tiempo?-pregunto Whis-¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo durara cada combate?.

-No durara mucho-dijo Dashinkan-porque todos los guerreros se enfrentaran al mismo tiempo…..solo habrá un combate-cuando lo dijo, todos los presentes quedaron Shokeados y sorprendidos.

-¡¿Una batalla real entre los 90 guerreros representantes de los 9 Universos?!-exclamo Shin totalmente sorprendido-pero tantos guerreros a la vez…..

-De eso no se preocupen, construiremos una arena muy grande-menciono Dashinkan-Ganara el Universo que tenga más de sus guerreros representantes en la plataforma al acabar el tiempo…..obviamente, si solo queda un guerrero antes de que termine el tiempo, su Universo ganara.

-Entonces, el trabajo en equipo será clave para obtener la victoria-menciono Shin.

-Jojojo, uno de los puntos más débiles de Goku-menciono Whis divertido.

-Pero que horrible regla…-murmullo Bills muy molesto, preocupado y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza de la gran cólera que sentía.

-Eso sería todo, los esperamos en el Torneo-dijo Dashinka-sama, finalizando el anuncion de las reglas del Torneo.

-¿No puedo creer que solo habrá un combate?-dijo Chang molesto.

-¿Qué te parece ese Son Goku, Alex?-pregunto Yiang.

-La verdad…..no puedo dar una opinión especifica de él, ya que no lo conozco, solo puedo decir que es muy entusiasta-dijo Alex honestamente-aunque….me hubiera gustado que él hubiera perdido el combate.

-Pues no eres el único-menciono Chang enojado.

-Tranquilos los dos, por el momento hay que pensar en nuestros futuros guerreros-les llamo la atención Yoshimi.

-Cierto, pues les estaba diciendo, ya había pensado en algunos…..

-¡Son Goku!-alguien grito, interrumpió a Alex…nuevamente.

El mismo sujeto que grito, salto desde sus gradas para estar en la arena y ver a Goku.

Los Zenon se extrañaron, sus guardias se pusieron enfrente de ellos, de un modo para protegerlos y se les unió Dashinka sama.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Dashinka sama seriamente.

-Sé que es una falta de respeto, discúlpenme, pero quiero hablar con Son Goku-menciono el sujeto, quien era el mismo de la túnica que estaba en las gradas del Universo 11-Yo soy Toppo…¡El guerrero de la justicia!,¡Son Goku, pelea conmigo!-declaro mientras se quitaba su túnica, Goku lo vio extrañado para después sonreír y aceptando su reto.

-Discúlpenme Zenon Zama y Dashinkan sama-los tres mencionados voltearon para ver las gradas del Universo 11-sé que es una falta der respeto, pero humildemente pedimos que permitan el combate que ellos tendrán-pidió Kai humildemente.

-¿Qué hacemos con su pedido Zenon Zama?-pregunto Dashinka a ambos Zenon.

-Mmmm…...¡permitido!-exclamaron ambos Zenon.

-¡El combate entre Son Goku y Toppo se llevara a cabo, pedimos que aún no se retiren!-dijo Dashinkan a todos los demás Dioses-¡Pelen con todo lo que tienen!.

Mientras que Goku y Toppo se estaban preparando, pero antes, Toppo empezó a dar un gran discurso sobre la justicia y su deseo de destruir el mal, ya sea pequeño, mediano o grande, para él, todo el mal debería de ser destruido, los demás Universos se preparaban para ver el combate inesperado.

-Espero que Son Goku pierda-menciono Bergamo mientras que veía a Goku con furia.

-Al menos, podremos verlo un poco más, para tener una mejor estrategia contra el-menciono Sidra.

-Si…aunque…..sería bueno…humillar a un Universo antes de que nos vallamos-murmullo Rou siniestramente mientras veía de reojo a unas gradas en específico.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Toppo termino su discurso de la justicia.

-Creo que exagero mucho con esas poses-dijo Alex mientras una gota de sudor se le bajaba por su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, aunque al menos veremos a un guerrero del Universo 11 en accion y si Vermouth lo trajo, debe ser muy fuerte-menciono Yoshimi sabiamente.

-¡Guerreros, preparados…COMIEN…..

-¡Espere!-antes de que Dashinkan anuncia la pelea, Rou lo interrumpió, sorprendiendo a todos los Dioses y guerreros.

-Oye Rou, ¿qué haces?-pregunto Sidra extrañado y sorprendidos como todos.

-Shhh, guarda silencio-le contesto Rou seriamente.

-Que desean, señores del Universo 9-menciono Dashinka.

-Disculpa por interrumpirlo, pero…..¿no cree que sería mejor que hubiera otro combate al mismo tiempo que se está llevando a cabo el de Son Goku y Toppo?-le cuestiono Rou.

-¿Para dar un ejemplo para el Torneo?.

-Correcto.

-Me parece una fantástica idea, pero, ¿Quién de los guerreros del Universo 7, seria para enfrentar?-pregunto Dashinka, mientras veía las gradas del Universo 7.

-¿Pero que está planeando?-murmullo Bills molesto.

-Gracias, y sería uno de nuestros guerreros y oh no….…..no sería ninguno de ellos-menciono Rou, para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes-seria contra…el guerrero del Universo 16-dijo Rou mientras volteaba a las gradas del Universo 16, y por inercia todos los presentes.

Aunque Yoshimi, Chang, Yiang y en especial Alex, se quedaron sorprendidos al haber escuchado a Rou mencionarlos.

-¡¿Quién, yo?!, ¡¿habla de mí?!-cuestiono Alex sorprendido, sin poder creérselo.

-Pues…dudo mucho que hable de Yoshimi o de Chang o de mi-menciono divertida Yiang.

Pero Chang, sale de su impresión, para que un sentimiento de enojo creciera dentro de él.

-Maldito Rou…..-murmullo Chang muy enojado al comprender el plan de Rou, y cuando volteo abajo para verlo, solo recibió una mirada burlona de Rou, lo que aumentó su enojo.

-Oh…..asique ellos son el Universo 16-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-¿Qué opina, Zenon Zama, le gustaría ver también al Universo 9 contra el 16?-pregunto Dashinkan-sama a los Zenon.

-¡Que participe!-contesto el Zenon Zama del presente.

-¡Rápido, rápido!-contesto ahora el del futuro.

-Muy bien-luego Dashinkan fue a las gradas del Universo 16-por favor, por petición de Zenon Zama, le pido que entre de inmediato a la pista.

-Ahí, ok-dijo Alex rendido y sabiendo que ya no tenía otra opción, el salto de sus gradas hasta quedar en la arena de combate, casi a lado de Goku.

-Perfecto….ahora podemos desmoralizar a Chang…dijo al Universo 16, humillando a su guerrero-menciono Rou-¡Basil!, ¡te encargo de que lo humilles!-declaro a Basil.

-Jejejeje…tenlo por seguro Rou-sama-declaro Basil burlosamente, mientras el de nuevo entraba en la arena y quedaba enfrente de Alex.

Unos nuevos combates totalmente inesperados, estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega** **el capítulo.**

 **También** **tengo un aviso muy importante y es que lo he pensado mucho, pero ya lo he decidido, aviso con anticipación que en el Universo 16, habrá un guerrero o personaje que apareció en la Saga del Torneo, y me gustó mucho que lo incluiré en el Universo 16.**

 **Y no se preocupen, no es ninguno del U7, ni del U6, y ni del U11.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	4. 4- Los combates inesperados

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Cap. 4. Los combates inesperados**

Cuando los combates previos del Torneo de Poder acabaron, Dashinkan pasó a explicar todas las reglas del Torneo, todos los Dioses estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivos Universos, para comenzar su reclutamiento de sus guerreros, pero un guerrero del Universo 11, llamado Toppo desafío a Goku y Rou aprovecho la oportunidad para enfrentarse contra el Universo 16.

-¡Los combates entre el Universo 7 contra el Universo 11 y del Universo 9 contra el Universo 16, están a punto de comenzar, cada quien se enfrentara a su propio oponente, no pueden interferir en el combate de los otros!-anuncio Dashinka-sama a los cuatro guerreros en la arena.

-Parece que solo seremos tú y yo, Toppo-menciono Goku mientras se transformaba en Súper Sayaying mientras se poni en posición de combate.

-¡Tú has traído el peligro a todo mi Universo, no te lo perdonare!, ¡La justicia siempre aplastara a la maldad!-exclamo Toppo mientras señalaba a Goku.

-Jejeje, ¿preparado para ser humillado enfrente de todos los Dioses?-pregunto Basil a Alex.

Pero el en vez de contestarle, empezó a calentar un poco estirando sus brazos y piernas.

Mientras que ellos se preparaban para que iniciara el combate, sus Dioses tenían sus propios pensamientos y opiniones.

-Maldita sea, si Goku sigue peleando, los demás Universos podrán estudiar su forma de pelea y técnicas y podrán hacer estrategias-murmullo Bills molesto y algo preocupado.

-Pero al menos nosotros también podemos ver e investigar a los guerreros del Universo 11 y 16-menciono Whis tratando de ser optimista y Bills se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, y no pudo quejarse.

-No puedo creer que usted haya escogido a Basil para que peleara contra ese sujeto del Universo 16, y no a mí, Rou-sama-menciono Bergamo muy molesto.

-Tu apenas si puedes levantarte y Basil es el que está más descansado de ustedes dos-dijo Rou- además…quiero asegurarme que Chang tenga la autoestima baja para el Torneo y poder aplastarlo-diciendo lo último mientras se frotaba sus manos.

-Este…¿no queras decir el Universo 16?-pregunto Sidra confundido.

-Ah, sí, eso dije-le contesto Rou sin hacerle caso.

-¿Quién diría que por fin Rou tomo una buena decisión, aprovecho la oportunidad para conocer a un guerrero desconocido?-dijo Kai seriamente.

-Pues yo dudo que el haya hecho tal cosa para estudiar al guerrero del Universo 16, seguramente lo hizo para competir otra vez contra Chang-diciéndolo Vermouth también seriamente.

-No puedo creer que Rou se haya salido con la suya….-murmullo Chang aun molesto-ahora los demás Universos podrán ver las habilidades de Alex.

-No te preocupes Chang, estoy muy segura que Alex no peleara enserio contra su oponente, él es muy listo para evitar que los demás Dioses vean su forma de pelea-diciéndolo Yoshimi confiada.

-Pero podría ser malo, el que no pele tan enserio-cuando Yiang lo dijo, Yoshimi y Chang voltearon a verla-ya que si no pelea enserio, Zeno Zama podría aburrirse y decepcionarse y decida castigarnos.

-Mmmm, buen punto a favor-reconoció Yoshimi, Chang apretó su puño y se acercó al borde de sus gradas.

-¡Alex!,¡No demuestres todos tus ataques, pero pelea bien y lo más importante…NO SE TE OCURRA PERDER!-exclamo Chang a Alex, el cómo contestación levanto su pulgar.

-¡Jajajajaja, de verdad crees que tu guerrero podrá vencer a Basil "el pateador", uno de los guerreros más poderosos del Universo 9, pues que patético!-exclamo Rou con mucha burla a Chang.

-Tss, ya lo veremos Rou-murmullo Chang molesto.

-Sí, ya veremos-también dijo Rou, mientras que él y Cahng se veía fuego en sus ojos, pero mientras sus Dioses de la Destrucción y Angeles, trataban de ignorar su gran rivalidad que ellos tienen.

Ufff, estoy listo-dijo Alex seriamente mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea-"No puedo leer su Ki, tengo que estar bien atento".

-¡Guerreros, empiecen!-dio el anuncio Dashinkan.

Cuando lo dijo Toppo y Goku se lanzaron para comenzar con su batalla y casi todos los dioses se concentraron en su batalla y Basil se lanzó directo hacia Alex, pero el mencionado no se movió.

-¡Estas acabado!-exclamo Basil mientras lanzaba una patada hacia él, pero Alex se inclinó su cabeza, se movió de lado y puso su pierna delante de Basil, para que este se callera.

-Regla número 1, nunca te apresures al atacar a tu oponente-le aconsejo Alex divertido a Basil para que este se levantara furioso.

-¡No necesito que me aconsejes!-exclamo molesto Basil mientras se lanzaba hacia él, y empezara a soltar rápidamente patadas.

-¡Haci se habla, derrótalo sin piedad!-dijo Rou feliz, para luego ver a Chang-parece que tu guerrero es un debilucho si solo se dedica a esquivar a mi guerrero-dijo con burla a Chang, pero este lo ignoro.

-Pensé que le ibas a contestar-dijo Yoshimi a Chang.

-Lo haría…si no fuera que descubriera el plan de Alex-dijo Chang seriamente.

-Si tienes razón…tiene una buena maestra-dijo Yoshimi mientras volteaba a ver a Yiang.

-Bueno, él también es un buen aprendiz-dijo Yiang sonriendo.

-Qui, qui, qui, parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por el Universo 16, si solo su guerrero se dedica a esquivar-comento Quitela riéndose mientras veía la pelea (D.D.4.).

-No es lo que esperaba de alguien como Yoshimi, pensé que traería a alguien tan poderoso-dijo también Champa.

Vados/Cognic: Usted tiene mucho que aprender-comentaron al mismo tiempo sus ángeles.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, la pelea de Goku y Toppo se intensificaba aún más y la pelea entre Alex y Basil seguía igual, Alex solo esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Basil.

-¡Deja de esquivar mis ataques!-exclamo Basil muy molesto mientras aun trataba de golpear a Alex.

-Ok-dijo Alex mientras esquivaba una patada de Basil, se agacha para darle un golpe tremendo a Basil en su abdomen, para luego reunir energía de su mano y dispararle un rayo de color café, y como Basil se estaba recuperando del golpe, no pudo esquivar el impacto, lo que provoco que volara algunos metros.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron los Zenon confundidos al ver el combate.

-Parece que el guerrero del Universo 16, espero que su oponente perdiera la concentración, para poder atacar con mucha mayor facilidad-le explico Dashinka-sama a los Zenon.

-Oh, que listo-dijo el Zeno Zama del presente.

-Muy astuto-dijo ahora el del futuro.

-Sí que aprendes bien, joven Alex-dijo Chang muy contento.

Rou al ver como Basil apenas se podía ponerse de pie, se enojó mucho.

-¡Basil, deja de estar jugando, no puede ser que es golpe y rayo te hayan dejado lastimado!.

-Quiere callarse-dijo Basil mientras se ponía de pie difícilmente y veía a Alex con mucha furia-¡Lo pagaras!-lo dijo mientras cargaba energía de su pierna y se elevaba un poco.

-¡Shining blaster!-cargo su ataque más poderoso y lo lanzo a Alex, pero este estuvo quieto en su lugar, cuando el ataque estaba a punto de golpearlo, el con una impresionante velocidad, concentra Ki alrededor de sus dos manos y rápidamente da un taco cruzado al ataque de Basil.

Lo que después se ve, es como Alex estaba en la misma posición y el ataque de Basil se partió en cuatro.

Basil, sus hermanos y Dioses lo veían impresionado.

-Ahora que tú hiciste la ofensiva…me toca a mí-dijo Alex seriamente mientras aun tenia energía alrededor de sus manos.

-Está acabado-dijo Chang mientras sonreía.

-¡Desgraciado, Wolfgang Pressure!-grito Basil mientras que en sus piernas lanzaba rápidamente energía contra Alex.

Pero Alex empezó a correr directamente a Basil, mientras veía como los disparos le iba a dar, con sus hojas de ki(como se llama esta técnica) empezó a partir todas los disparos o los esquivaba, los Zenon se dieron cuenta y les emociono lo que veía.

Cuando Alex estuvo cerca de Basil, él le dio un golpe en la cara de Basil.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que dejo a Basil noqueado, y Dashinkan se dio cuenta.

-¡Ha terminado el combate entre el Universo 9 contra el 16, el ganador es…..Alex del Universo 16!-anuncio Dashinka-sama para todos los presentes.

-¡Si, bien hecho Alex!-dijo Chang muy contento, y Yoshimi asintió con la cabeza-¡Oye Rou!, que tanto presumías de tu guerrero.

-Tsss…disfrútalo mientras puedas Chang, porque en el Torneo de Poder será otro resultado-dijo Rou muy furioso.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Alex y Basil volvieron a sus propias gradas, aunque el último necesito la ayuda de sus hermanos.

-Buen trabajo Alex-felicito Yoshimi a Alex.

-Les has demostrado a los demás Universos de que no tienen que subestimarnos-dijo ahora Chang.

-Gracias por sus palabras-dijo Alex con gratitud mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Ahora es turno de ver el combate del Universo 7 y 11-les llamo la atención Yiang a los tres, para que después vieran como se iba desarrollando.

Goku y Toppo iban igualados, incluso Goku paso a la fase Dios y no podía vencerlo, ambos empezaban a colisionar golpe tras golpe, que hasta era difícil verlos, pero cuando Goku lanzo justo su Kame Hame Ha a Toppo, se vio como el salió algo lastimado, lo que provoco que Goku sonriera emocionado.

-Tu…..ensuciaste el uniforme que solo puede tener las Tropas del Orgullo…es como si ensuciaras el orgullo de mis compañeros y el mio…¡Te hare saber el gran poder de la justicia!-conforme iba hablando, aumentaba su ki de forma monstruosa.

-Muy bien, enséñame todo tu poder….¡Yo también te demostrare todo mi poder más haya de mi limite!-lo dijo mientras activaba el Kaio Kent e incrementaba su poder.

Todos los quienes los veían, estaban impresionados por el gran poder que ellos tenían.

-¡Mas alla de sus límites!, ohhhhh….-exclamaron los Zenon muy emocionados.

Y cuando ambos estaban a punto de comenzar nuevamente….

-¡Se acabó!-menciono Dashinka, para gran sorpresa de todos, y Goku y Toppo dejaron de concentrar ki.

-¡Ehhhhhhhh!, quiero verlos superar sus límites-dijeron ambos Zenon muy decepcionados.

-A este paso, uno de ellos acabara muerto, si eso pasa, no se volverán a enfrentar en el Torneo de Poder, ¿no sería mejor que se vuelvan a enfrentar en el verdadero torneo?-explico Dashinka a los Zenon del por qué paro la pelea.

Ambos Zenon empezaron a pensar.

-¿En el torneo será mejor?-pregunto el Zenon Zama del presente.

-Sí.

-¿Enserio?-ahora pregunto el Zenon Zama del futuro.

-Sí.

-Mmmm, está bien, el combate termina por hoy- ambos Zeno Zamas contestaron levantando la mano derecha e izquierda, aunque el Zeno Zama del futuro vio como el del presente levanto la derecha, el baja la izquierda para levantar su derecha.

-Oh, justo cuando ya me estaba emocionando-dijo Goku decepcionado.

-Goku, por favor no protestes-le llamo la atención Shin.

-Ese Son Goku y Toppo son guerreros de temer-dijo Chang seriamente.

-Muy bien…..comenzare con la creación de la arena para el Torneo de Poder-menciono Dashinka-tomara algo de tiempo, por lo tanto, le pido paciencia a todos para el Torneo-menciono Dashinkan, sin saber que en la mente de todos los Dioses, querían que la arena se tardara de hacer, para poder escoger a sus guerreros representantes sabiamente.

-Terminan todos los eventos del día de hoy, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el verdadero Torneo de Poder, en el día 3,135,500,603 del Calendario del Rey, a la hora 157, comenzaremos-termino de anunciar Dashinka a todos los presentes.

- _Espero que sea en mucho tiempo, porque para escoger a los mejores guerreros en todo el Universo, no solo se requiere medir su fuerza, si no sus habilidades, inteligencia y la confianza que pueden dar, planear estrategias y la más importante, conocernos muy bien…..si, unas 90 o 100 horas serian perfectas_ -pensó Alex.

-Dashinkan-sama-Goku llamo a Dashinka.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Dachinka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es hasta que llegue la fecha que dijo?-pregunto confundido.

-En cinco tiks.

Y…..¿cuánto es cinco tiks-pregunto Goku mas confundido

-En tiempo en los mortales, serán en 40 horas-explico nuevamente.

-¡¿40 horas?!,¡¿Tan pronto?!-exclamo Goku sorprendido e impactado.

-Sí.

Al decirlo los murmullos de susto y preocupación empezaron a llenar el lugar

-¡¿Qué?!/ ¡Es muy pronto!/ ¡¿40 horas?!/ No es suficiente pronto-eso era algunos comentarios que se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Alex al escuchar el tiempo que tenían, por poco se desmalla porque ni siquiera tenían la mitad de tiempo que él quería para el Torneo, y casi si se desmallaba, si no fuera que Yoshimi lo agarro a tiempo.

-No es momento para que te desmalles Alex-dijo mientras trataba de despertarlo sacudiéndolo, que rindieron frutos, ya que el mencionado volvió a estar parado.

-Nos reuniremos en 40 horas, ¡pueden irse!-apenas menciono esas palabras Dashinka, no necesitaba decirlo dos veces, ya que todos se empezaron a ir rápidamente para comenzar con sus reclutamientos.

Aunque al final estaban los Universo 6,7 y 16.

-Diez guerreros representantes, Vados-la mencionada presto atención a lo que Champa le diría-de casualidad, ¿Hit no tendrá nueve hermanos?-pregunto con duda y con esperanza.

-Su idea es muy superficial-le contesto Vados, mientras que se iban.

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, kai kai-dijo Chang algo apresurado y de esa manera ellos se fueron.

(0)(0)(0)

Cuando llegaron al planeta de Yoshimi, Alex se hecho al suelo.

-40 horas….es muy poco tiempo-dijo Alex preocupado.

-Sí, pero ya hay que pensar en algunos de tus futuros compañeros-dijo Yoshimi.

-Sí y después destruirás a los planetas que te mencione antes de irnos-dijo Chang seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

-¡Por qué esos planetas deben estar bajando nuestro nivel, hubieras visto como se aumentaba nuestro nivel si los hubieras destruido hace mucho tiempo!-menciono Chang enojado.

-¡¿Qué?!, pues tú solo dices que se necesita ayudarse a los mortales cuando más necesita-se expresó algo molesta Yoshimi.

-Por favor tranquilos-les llamo la atención Yiang-es el peor momento para discutir entre nosotros, no tenemos mucho tiempo y aún nos queda por reclutar a nueve guerreros.

-Pues para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no serás eliminada si perdemos-menciono Chang molesto.

-Como se lo explique a Yoshimi, mi posición es diferente a la de ustedes.

-Aja si claro, aunque…..Yiang, ¿Dashinkan-sama, es tu padre?,¿verdad?-pregunto Chang.

-Está en lo correcto-

-De casualidad….no podrás darle un soborno, para que nos excluya del Torneo-pregunto Chang con algo de optimismo.

-¡No digas tonterías!, es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho-ahora Yiang lo dijo algo molesta.

-No sirve que pelemos entre nosotros, hay que comenzar con el reclutamiento-interrumpió Yoshimi antes de que ambos se pelearan-pero antes Yiang…¿Qué nivel de mortalidad tiene nuestro Universo?.

La mencionada hizo aparecer su báculo para investigar.

-Bueno, antes de decirlo, quiero que sepan que ustedes son unos grandes Dioses, pero cuando Zenon Zama casi provoco su aniquilación, bajo enormemente-dijo Yiang seriamente, para después suspirar-el nivel que tiene el Universo 16…..es de 3.48, solo superamos al Universo 7.

La revelación dejo shokeados a Yoshimi y a Chang, pensaron que iban a tener un mejor nivel, ya que ellos se han esforzado enormemente para mejorar a su Universo.

-Jojojojo-se empezó a reír Yiang-¿de verdad lo creyeron?, esa no es nuestro nivel, mencione solo el nivel del Universo 6-dijo divertida, ambos dioses soltaron un suspiro de alivio y la vieron molesta.

-No pero ya en serio, el nivel que tiene nuestro Universo es de, 6.54, superando al Universo 2, pero nos supera el Universo 11.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos un considerable nivel-dijo Chang aliviado.

-Si pero no el suficiente-ahora diciendo Yoshimi-bueno Alex, ¿en qué guerreros has pensado?.

-Oh si-dijo Alex mientras se levantaba-se me habían ocurrido traer algunos de mis compañeros de la Policía Espacial Galáctica, pero cuando escuche que están prohibidas las armas, se descartó mi idea ya que la mayoría no controlan su ki…pero, si le pediré a Phoniex que participe.

-Phoniex…si no me equivoco, es el Líder indiscutible de la "G.S.P.", ¿verdad?-pregunto Chang.

-Sí, y si eso es poco, también es el sayaying más poderoso que existe-dijo Alex con mucho orgullo.

-Y eso es algo que no se puede negar-también agrego Yiang.

-Sí, el sí es una muy buena opción-dijo Chang.

-Pero también necesitamos a alguien que tenga muy buenas destrezas…..alguien que sepa cómo moverse sigilosamente…alguien que sepa cómo sobrevivir …..alguien que tú conoces a la perfección-empezó a decir Yoshimi pensativa mientras veía a Alex seriamente.

Alex empezó a pensar en alguien que conociera con esas características, hasta que se le vino a la mente alguien.

-Oh no…-empezó a decir Alex, al empezar a saber quién iba a nombrar.

-Correcto Alex, quiero que vayas a reclutar a...

* * *

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega** **el capítulo.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime, Raven The Girl Fire y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	5. 5- Inicia el reclutamiento

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Pero antes de comenzar, me gustaría guardar unos momentos de silencio para honrar a Jose Lavat, el gran narrador que nos acompañó desde el inicio las primeras aventuras de Dragon Ball hasta Super.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahora sí, podemos comenzar.**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Inicia el reclutamiento para el Torneó de Poder.**

 **El Origen y un Líder**

En el Universo 7, después de que los combates terminaran, se dirigieron de inmediato a la Tierra, más en específico, a la casa de Bulma, para pensar mejor en los guerreros para el Torneo, y…..

-¡Esto es delicioso!-exclamo Goku mientras comía un pedazo de carne, el junto a Bills, Whis, y el anciano Kaioshin estaban alrededor de una mesa comiendo, mientras que Gohan, Mr. Satan y Shin los veian.

-¡Traigan más comida!-grito Bills mientras se acababa su cuarto platillo.

-Oigan…¿a quién escogeremos para….

-No importa quienes sean, solo que sean fuertes y que ganen-dijo Bills seriamente a Shin.

-Es increíble que puedan comer en momentos como este-dijo Mr. Satan sorprendido.

-Mejor hay que apresurarnos, porque el tiempo sigue corriendo-ahora dijo Shin.

-Kaioshin, ¿Cuántos planetas con vida existente, tiene este Universo?-pregunto Gohan.

-Son en total 28.

-Y,¿ no habrá alguien capaz que pueda pelear en el Torneo de Poder?.

-No lo sé, casi no los he vigilado si son capases de cómo se han desarrollado-contesto Shin resignado.

-Ya tenemos otra razón por la cual nuestro Universo es el penúltimo de mortalidad-menciono Bills molesto.

-Sí que es un problema….enfrentarse a otros 8 Universos para la supervivencia misma, y nosotros estamos en casi últimos, contra quienes pueden ser mejores-dijo el anciano Kaioshin.

-¡No es momento para recordárnoslo!-menciono Bills muy molesto.

-No se preocupe Bills, lo que importa es ganar-menciono Goku confiado-además, será interesante enfrentarse a los sujetos más fuertes de los demás Universos…..a propósito, Whis-el mencionado le prestó atención-tú me habías platicado que antes habían 18 Universos y que ahora solo existían 12 Universos, ¿entonces que hay con el de sobra, creo que es el Universo 16?-pregunto confundido.

-Bueno, te contare su historia resumida…si antes existían 18 Universos, pero cuando un Dios de la Destrucción de uno de esos Universos, insulto y ofendió a Zenon Zama, lo hizo enfadar tanto que destruyo su Universo, pero no paro hay, ya que en su ataque de ira destruyo contando con el otro a otros 5 Universos, y pensamos que también al 16…pero sorpresivamente, uno de sus planetas casi al borde de su Universo, logro sobrevivir, manteniendo con vida al Universo 16-explico Whis.

-Disculpa Whis, si el Universo 16 estuvo casi al borde de la Destrucción, ¿Cómo es que nos superan en nivel de mortalidad?-ahora pregunto Gohan confundido.

-Eso se debe, ya que mientras que los demás Dioses solo se dedicaban a cosas simples, como por ejemplo; dormir, comer-cuando dijo eso, Bills eso una mueca de disgusto- ser adorados e incluso no guiar a sus Universo correctamente, sus Dioses, Yoshimi sama y Chang-sama, se dedicaron a guiar a su Universo apropiadamente y sabiamente, como ejemplo; Yoshimi se dedicaba a destruir todos los planetas que no podían existir la vida y Chang creaba nuevos planetas con nueva vida, y en otros planetas, sus animales empezaron a evolucionar, y comenzaron ellos a hablar y poder desarrollarse en la sociedad-termino de explicar Whish.

-Asombroso-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Bills molesto-mejor concentrémonos en reclutar guerreros aquí en la Tierra.

-Sí, ya tenemos a nosotros tres que fuimos y es obvio que también a Vegeta-dijo ahora Gohan.

-También necesitamos a…..Monaka-dijo Goku seriamente.

-¡¿MONAKA?!-exclamo Bills.

(0)(0)(0)

 **Universo 16**

Podemos apreciar a Chang caminando a un lugar en específico en su planeta, hace solo una hora, él se había ido del planeta de Yoshimi y Alex fue a buscar a los posibles guerreros que los representarían, y acordaron él y Yoshimi que iban a inspeccionar los planetas en búsqueda de buenos candidatos.

Y mientras que lo hacía, recibió un anuncio de parte de los demás Kaioshin, que se iban a reunir en unos cuantos segundos y cuando llego a una pequeña televisión redonda, solo espero el quien los demás hicieran conexión.

-¡Bienvenidos, al planeta supremo del Universo 11!-el escucho una voz, cuando su televisión se encendió y él pudo ver los demás rostros de los demás Kaioshin de los Universos que van a participar en el Torneo, pero en especial a Kai, ya que él fue quien la convoco.

-Antes de empezar, les pido que guarden silencio a los habitantes de sus respectivos Universos, sobre las consecuencias que tendrían si perdieran el Torneo o del Torneo en general-dijo seriamente Kai.

-Estoy de acurdó-dijo Chang seriamente.

-Igual yo-menciono Gowasu-pero, ¿dónde está el Kaioshin del Universo 7?-pregunto confundido.

-No le avise, ya que su mortal fue quien dio la idea del Torneo de Poder a Zenon Zama y a Dashin sama-Kai le contesto.

-¡Oye!, ¡Esta reunión está siendo una gran pérdida de mi tiempo!-expreso Rou molesto-¿para qué nos reunimos?.

-Para poder debatir lo que podemos hacer-dijo Kai.

-¡De eso hablaba de que es una gran pérdida de tiempo!, ¡Yo estoy muy ocupado reuniendo a mis guerreros, no me molesten!-expreso Rou molesto, pero antes de que pudiera cortar la comunicación.

-Espera Rou, si Kai nos convoco debe de ser por algo muy…

-¡Tu cállate Chang!-grito Rou muy enojado a Chang-no tengo ni idea de lo que le distes a tu mortal para que pudiera ser capaz de derrotar a Basil, y aparte él ya estaba cansado, pero te prometo algo….¡El Universo 9 será victorioso en el Torneo y que el Universo 16 será uno de los primeros en ser eliminados!-sentencio Rou mientras que el cortaba la comunicación con los demás, sobra decir que Chang estaba muy molesto.

-Vaya….es un problema, un gran problema-menciono Fuwa mientras bostezaba un poco.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Universo 6?, ¡esto es divertido!, ¡a pelear, el Universo 2 triunfara!-declaro Peru confiado mientras se reía un poco.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Universo 2-interrumpio Ea a Peru-¿acaso no conoce la gran inteligencia que hay en el Universo 3?.

-¡Se trata de un Torneo de Artes Marciales!, ¡Lo que cuenta es solo la capacidad de combate y esto!-finalizo Peru mientras señalaba sus músculos.

-Vaya, es por eso que los músculos idiotas son tan aburridos-declaro Ea divertido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-pregunto Pero muy molesto.

-¡Su reacción ya era predecible!-dijo también molesto Ea.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, cuatro ojos?!.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-ahora diciéndolo Ea molesto.

-¡Ambos cálmense por favor!-dijo ahora Kai molesto, haciendo que Peru y Ea se tranquilizaran.

-Jejeje, que espectáculo tan patético dieron-murmullo para si Kuro(K.U.4)

-No tenemos tiempo para sus discusiones infantiles-ahora hablo Chang-Kai, mejor di cual es el motivo de esta reunión, porque aunque no esté de acurdo de como Rou se retiró, él tiene razón-cuando lo dijo, vio como los demás lo veían sorprendido-si lo sé, yo tampoco me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, pero Zenon Zama no nos dio mucho tiempo para reunir a nuestros guerreros representantes para el Torneo de Poder.

-Es acerca del Torneo la razón por la cual los convoque-dijo Kai ahora-que les parece, ¿si le pedimos a Zenon Zama que nos dé tiempo para alcanzar el nivel de mortalidad de 7, y haci posponiendo la eliminación?.

Cuándo termino de hablar, todos se quedaron pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Era eso de lo cual querías hablar?-hablo primero Ea.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-pregunto con sarcasmo Peru-Zenon Zama y Dashinkan sama ya lo han decidido.

-Es imposible cambiarlos de opinión, Zenon Zama podría enfadarse y eliminarnos si tan solo le hacemos esa pregunta-dijo ahora Chang.

-Yo concuerdo, no podemos correr el riesgo que Zenon Zama y Dashinkan sama se enojen con nosotros-ahora dijo Gowasu.

-Y tú eres un claro ejemplo, ¿verdad Universo 10?-pregunto ahora Kuro- después de todo, por tu tonta decisión de escoger a ese ex discípulo tuyo, ahora Dashinkan sama nos tiene más vigilados.

Gowasu guardo silencio por esa palabras, después de todo, los demás Kaioshin se enteraron lo que provoco el ex discípulo de Gowasu, Zamasu, el provoco un gran desequilibrio no solo en su Universo, si no en los demás fue afectado, ya que el creo varias dimensiones existentes y muchas de ellas extinguía a toda la raza humana, y el proclamaba que era la voluntad de los Dioses.

Gowasu, sin decir nada, él se desconectó, seguido de los demás Universos, dejando solo a Kai.

-Parece que no queda otra opción-dijo Kai resignado-yo quería que todos sobreviviéramos, pero no hay otra opción, es obvio que el Universo 11 sera el que sobreviva, ya que tenemos a los mejores guerreros.

(0)(0)(0)

En medio del espacio, podemos apreciar una nave de color blanca con unas franjas color plateado alrededor de la nave, eta algo pequeña, con la capacidad de albergar dentro de ella 4 personas.

Quien conducía la nave, era Alex, quien se dirigía a toda velocidad a ver a su líder de la Policía Espacial Galactica, Phoniex, para reclutarlo para el Torneo de Poder, pero mientras navegaba, su mente empezó a recordar lo que paso hace aproximado una hora.

 **Flashback**

-¡NO,NO,NO,NOOOO!, ¡NI ESTANDO DEMENTE, VOY A IR A RECLUTARLA!-exclamo muy enojado a Yoshimi, cuando vio como le hablo a su Diosa de la Destrucción, rápidamente dio una reverencia como en forma de disculpa.

-Bueno…..yo me voy a mi planeta para poder ir a revisar planetas en los cuales pueda haver candidatos para el Torneo-menciono Chang mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-Si…..yo también lo hare, nos vemos Chang, estamos en contacto-dijo Yoshimi mientras se despedia de Chang.

-Ok, Kai Kai-menciono Chang para después irse, cuando él se fue, Yoshimi de nuevo presto atención a Alex.

-Sé que estas desesperado y preocupado por nuestro Universo, todos lo estamos-dijo con comprensión Yoshimi-pero como lo dije antes, ella es muy buena en ocultarse y en hacer ataques sorpresas, y aún más porque puede hacer que su Ki no se pueda detectar, será una piensa muy estratégica .

-Pero…..pero…¡Es de desconfiar!-dijo Alex desesperado buscando una excusa para no reclutarla.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Yoshimi mientras levantaba una ceja-¿Y seria por?.

-¡POR QUE ELLA ES UNA CRIMINAL, UNA LADRONA….

-….¿son esas las razones por la cual no quieres ir a verla? o ¿ es por el pasado que tienes tú con ella?-interrumpió Yiang a Alex, este al haberla escuchado, se guardó sus palabras.

-Escucha Alex…..no dejes que el pasado afecte el futuro…..en especial si significa que todos los seres vivos del Universo 16…..hombres, mujeres, niños…..algunos recién nacidos…mueran a causa por este Torneo-dijo Yoshimi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Alex.

El mencionado empezó a pensar, y sin decir nada más, asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, yo que recuerde, ustedes fueron amigos-le dijo Yoshimi.

-…..Yiang, llevaba al planeta "life"-dijo Alex ignorando las últimas palabras que Yoshimi le dijo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Alex recordó que después de eso, Yiang lo llevo de vuelta al planeta "Life", ya que hay estaba su nave espacial, y de inmediato se marchó del planeta rumbo a las instalaciones principales de la Policía Espacial Galáctica.

Pero mientras navegaba, sin percatarse, su mano empezó a tocar la cicatriz de garras que tenía en casi toda su cara.

Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, si no fuera que estaba viendo en estos momentos la gran base general de la Policía Espacial Galáctica.

Era gigantesca, ya que era una gran base espacial, como del tamaño de una pequeña luna, de color plateado. También observaba como muchas naves, entraban y salían de la base, las naves eran de diferentes tamaños.

Después, el navego poco hasta llegar y aterrizar en la base, más en específico en su puente espacial, donde el bajo, y fue recibido por otro compañero Policía.

-Hola Alex-saludo el policía con respeto, mientras que el le devolvía el saludo.

-Disculpa, ¿sabe dónde está el Líder?.

-En su oficina.

Alex asiente, y empieza a caminar hacia los pasillos, mientras caminaba, observaba varios de sus compañeros, unos llevando a algunos prisioneros para traspasarlos a diferentes cárceles, dependiendo del delito que cometieron y mientras caminaba, los Okamis que antes el había atrapado hace algunas horas, lo vieron y trataron de atacarlo, pero los otros Policías los detuvieron a tiempo.

Cuando dejo de caminar por el pasillo, para llegar a la zona central de la S.E.G, donde se constituía por varias oficinas y recepciones que en registraban los delitos, donde las personas podían denunciar cualquier delito, y donde se conectaba a las demás áreas.

Aunque le extraño que había mucho movimiento, ya que casi no lo había, y veía como algunos de sus compañeros se mostraban muy preocupados y algo asustados, pero por el momento decidió concentrase en el reclutamiento para el Torneo.

Alex siguió caminado, donde estaba la gran recepción, donde se denunciaba los delitos extremos, y los miembros más capacitados, se encargaban de esos delitos, arriba estaba el mismo símbolo de la placa de Alex y de cualquier Policía, y justo detrás de la gran mesa, estaba la recepcionista.

-Hola Maya-saludos alegremente a la recepcionista, ella es una gata-humanoide, llamada la especie "Neko", aunque había gran variedad de esta especie, ya que ella era una puma de color negro, ojos miel, y un vestido de color azul.

-Que tal Alex, cuanto tiempo sin verte-Maya lo saludo alegremente.

-Mucho la verdad, oye, ¿Phoniex está en su oficina?-pregunto Alex algo apresurado.

-Por supuesto, aunque yo que tu no recomiendo que lo molestes, ya que hace poco…"el", escapo de la nave lo transportaba a su prisión-dijo muy preocupada.

-Alex abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, y se llevó sus dos manos de cólera que sentía en estos momentos.

-Genial, si el Torneo no era poco, "el" logro escapar-penso muy molesto y angustiado.

-¿Y para que quieres ver a Phoniex?-pregunto Maya.

-Es….un asunto importante, pero, ¿me harías un favor?-dijo Alex mientras sacaba un papel con un nombre dentro-¿podrías buscar a esta persona, y luego decirme donde ella está?, por favor.

Maya recibió el papel.

-Si, claro.

-Gracias-dijo Alex mientras se retiraba a un elevador, ya dentro el presiono un botón para subir a lo más alto.

Cuando el elevador llego a su destino, que solo constituía en un pasillo pequeño que llegaba a un cuarto, el fue directamente y toco.

-Adelante-dijo una voz adentro.

Alex entro al cuarto, donde constituía en una oficina modernista, con dos cuartos a lado, una pequeña planta, y sentado en un escritorio, estaba Phoniex, que era una persona con el mismo traje de Alex, con excepción de tener la ropa de color negra completamente, y el pechero de metal de también es de color blanco, al igual que unos guantes y botas del mismo color, una capa de color blanco, y dentro de la capa es de rojo, un casco blanco, un visor de color negro, en el cual no se podía reflejar bien de qué color son sus ojos, este ser se podía apreciar que tiene gran musculatura.

-Que tal Alex, Maya me informo que querías verme, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Phoniex mientras revisaba unos expedientes, mientras que Alex se sentó en el escritorio.

-Pues veras Phoniex….yo, vengo a reclutarte para un Torneo de Artes Marciales-cuando lo dijo Phoniex lo vio confundido-veras hace poco, acompañe a Yoshimi y a Changa ver unos combates de otros Universos, y se realizara un Torneo donde se decida al mejor Universo entre 10 representantes de cada Universo, y te necesitamos.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa, tengo mucho que hacer-dijo Phoniex mientras volvia a su trabajo, aunque eso preocupo a Alex.

-El Torneo puede a ayudarte a entrenar y conocer oponentes poderosos, debe ser muy interesante para ti, ya que usted es un Sayaying-Alex trato de convencerlo.

-Ya te dije que no-dijo seriamente Phoniex, lo que angustio mucho a Alex.

-¡Por favor Phoniex, tu eres el Sayaying más poderoso de todo este Universo!-dijo con desesperación Alex, pero al ver la mirada seria de Phoniex, rápidamente trato de corregir su error, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Ok, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad pasa?, tu nunca me pedirías con desesperación el que participe en un Torneo, si la cosa no fuera de vida o muerte-hablo Phoniex con autoridad-asiqué dime sin mentiras.

Alex dio un suspiro de rendición y se preparó para contarle toda la historia.

-Bueno lo que de verdad sucede es….

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 6**

En el planeta de Champa el empezó a investigar si Hit tenía nueve hermanos, pero lamentablemente no, asiqué mejor empezó a contactar a Botamo y Magetta que entrenaran para el Torneo de Poder, y hubiera continuado, si no fuera que Fuwa lo llamo diciendo que acababan de tener los Kaioshin una reunión, asique el decidió mejor contactar a los demás Dioses de la Destrucción para molestarlos un poco.

-¡Oigan, todos ustedes!-hablo Champa a través del centro de Vados-me entere que los Kaioshin se acaban de reunir, ¿espero que no esté tramando ninguna trampa para el Torneo?-lo menciono con burla.

Algunos Dioses al escuchar las palabras de Champa, unos lo miraron con malicia, otros seriamente y otros algo molestos.

-Yo no cometería esa gran falta de respeto-le contesto Yoshimi seriamente.

-No existiría belleza en esos actos tan sucios-dijo Jerez.

-Qui, Qui, Qui, ¿Hacer trampa?, jamas, Zenon Zama nos eliminaría si llega enterarse-menciono Quitela con burla.

-BIP,BIP, BIP-el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 3, hizo unos ruidos.

-Mosco-sama dijo, "¿Por qué no llamaron al Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7?"-tradujo su ángel, Campahri.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué Champa?-ahora pregunto Jerez confundida.

-Qui, su mortal fue el que propuso el Torneo de Poder,¡Bills ahora es un marginado!-le contesto Quitela muy feliz y riéndose un poco.

-Son Goku es su salvador, si no hubiera propuesto el Torneo, ya todos ustedes hubieran sido eliminados-menciono Vados a todos los Dioses.

-¡Son Goku!,¡es muy molesto!,¡su actitud en los combates fue muy preocupante!-exclamo Sidra molesto.

-Yo concuerdo-intervino Ramoosh(D.D.10)- Su actitud fue irrespetuosa enfrente de Zenon Zama,¡Es imperdonable!-menciono lo último de algo exagerada.

-Pues yo percibo belleza en ese hombre-opino Jerez sobre él.

-Je, el Universo 7 no será oponente para el Universo 11, las Tropas del Orgullo, derrotaran a todos a quienes se interpongan a ellos-aseguro Vermouth confiado, ganando una mirada molesta de las mayoría de los demás.

-No es bueno que asegures ya la victoria, si aún no conoces a tus oponentes y menos que tampoco ha iniciado el Torneo-dijo Yoshimi a Vermouth.

-Puede que tengas razón Yoshimi…si no fuera que tengo a una arma secreta-el mencionado, le contesto muy confiado.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

De vuelta en con Alex y Phoniex, el primero le dijo todo acerca del Torneo y las consecuencias que habría si perdían.

Phoniex se levantó de su escritorio, mientras trataba de mostrarse tranquilo con la situación, pero en estos momentos él se voltea para darle la espalda a Alex y que el viera las estrellas a través de su ventana que el tenia.

-Ahora ya veo del por qué me pides que participe en este Torneo-dijo Phoniex seriamente.

-Sí, entonces Phoniex…..¿cuento con tu apoyo?-dijo Alex apresurado y angustiado.

El mencionado se da la vuelta para de nuevo sentarse enfrente del escritorio.

-Sabes muy bien como Líder de la S.E.G., mi deber es proteger a todos los seres vivos de todo el Universo y asegurarme que haya en el Universo, un mejor futuro para las futuras generaciones…..acepto participar-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano a Alex, para poder estrecharlas.

Y Alex le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptando gustosamente la mano.

-Muchas gracias Líder-dijo con gratitud Alex.

-No hay de que…y, ¿Quiénes son nuestros compañeros?, y en estos momentos, ¿Cuántos somos?.

-Contando con nosotros….-Alex se llevó una mano al mentón pensando, mientras que Phoniex esperaba su respuesta-….dos-dijo algo apenado, mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por su cabeza.

Phoniex al escucharlo, casi se cae de su silla.

-Pero descuide….ya iré de inmediato a tratar de reclutar a alguien más.

-Pues espero que acepte, y que sea fuerte para poder pelear contra esos sujetos que dices que están al nivel de los Dioses, solo espero que no exista alguien más fuerte que ellos-decía mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No se preocupe por ellos, estoy seguro que el trabajo en equipo y una buena estrategia, los venceremos y en especial teniéndolo a usted de nuestro lado y además, yo dudo que exista alguien capaz de igualar o superar el poder de los Dioses-dijo Alex tratando de ser optimista.

Antes de que Phoniex le contestara, alguien lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe Líder, ya ubiqué a la persona que Alex me pidio que buscara -hablo Maya a través de una bocina que tenía el escritorio de Phoniex.

-Muy bien, ¿puede decirnos en dónde?-dijo Phoniex activando la bocina.

-Aunque….le advierto que no es un buen lugar y la Policía Espacial Galáctica no es bien recibida hay-dijo algo angustiado y preocupado.

Eso dejo pensativo a los dos, ya que eran muy pocos los planetas en el que la P.E.G. era mal recibida, ya que ellos siempre se han preocupado por cualquier especie que exista, y ellos siempre se aseguraban que no haya entre sus filas policías corruptos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-ahora hablo Alex, mientras susurraba que por favor no sea en un planeta en específico, pedía a los Dioses que fuera en cualquier planeta, menos en el que esta pensando.

-Ella se encuentra en el planeta "Forgotten".

Apenas ella nombro el planeta, Alex golpea con su cabeza el escritorio de Phoniex.

-"Maldita sea mi suerte…..¿por qué hay?"-pensó con desesperación Alex.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 11**

Toppo y sus amigos acababan de cumplir con su misión, que era aniquilar a un monstruo y su dueño, ya que atemorizaban a los pobladores del planeta, ellos en la nave espacial de las Tropas del Orgullo, Toppo les conto a sus compañeros Dyspo y Kasheral, acerca del Torneo.

-Asique eso es lo que pasa…Torneo de Poder, ¡que terrible idea!-dijo Dyspo preocupado.

-Cuenta con nosotros para el Torneo-aseguro Kasheral-pero…para proteger a nuestro Universo, tengamos que eliminar a otros, no es muy confortable.

-Si ya se, y para poder entrar al Torneo, hare una llamada a todos las demás Tropas que están en otros planetas-dijo Toppo.

-Para asegurar nuestra victoria en el Torneo, necesitamos la ayuda de Jiren-dijo ahora Dyspo.

-Sí, el en estos momentos debe estar entrenando-le contesto Toppo seriamente.

A varios kilómetros en donde se encuentran, en medio del espacio, vemos al mencionando en posición de loto, meditando mientras un aura roja lo cubría.

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega** **el capítulo.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia y le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime,** **The Great Fossil King** **y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	6. 6- Llegada al Planeta Forgotten

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estoy de vuelta para traer esta historia que les ha gustado mucho, y como compensación, se sabrá un poco más del Universo 16 en general.**

 **También, recuerdan el mensaje del capítulo 3, donde dije que me gustó mucho un personaje que apareció en el Torneo de Poder y que lo incluiré en el Universo 16, bueno pues aparecerá en este capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Llegada al Planeta Forgotten**

 **Rencuentros**

Después de que los Dioses de la Destrucción acabaran de hablar entre ellos, en el Universo 6, Fuwa fue a ver a Champa para saber qué es lo que él podía hacer o tener algún plan, pero Champa le declaro que él se encargaba de todo.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que usted se encarga de reclutar a todos los guerreros para el Torneo?-pregunto Fuwa confundido a Champa.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, ya lo hice antes para el Torneo que fue contra el Universo 7, descuida-contesto Champa totalmente confiado.

-Cuento con usted, realmente estoy contando con usted-expreso Fuwa totalmente asustado.

-Oye eres el Kaioshin ,¡trata de relajarte!, no te preocupes-le contesto Champa algo divertido.

-No puedo evitarlo, todos nosotros podemos ser eliminados-dijo Fuwa en su defensa.

-Champa-sama, ya tenemos en el equipo a Hit, Botamo y a Maggeta, ¿ahora contacto con Kyabe?-dijo Vados.

-Pero por supuesto, para pelear contra Son Goku, necesitamos sayayings para luchar contra sayayings.

-Claro-dijo Vados mientras golpeaba al suelo con su báculo, para que este brillara, a los pocos segundos, Kyabe apareció en el báculo.

-Hola Kyabe, a paso tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo Vados, y Kyabe al otro lado, volteo a verla, para que estuvieran de cara a cara-nosotros esperábamos que nos pudieras ayudar de nuevo para competir en otro torneo, pero que ahora lo organiza….

Estaba hablando Vados, pero de repente, Champa le quita su báculo, para que el viera a Kyabe bien.

-¡Oye, necesitamos a guerreros más fuertes que tú!-grito Champa a Kyabe-¡Quiero Sayayings, danos más sayayings!-grito Champa, y Kyabe retrocedió involuntariamente al escuchar la gran exigencia de su Dios de la Destrucción, por que encontrar a Sayayings que sean más fuertes que él, era algo sumamente difícil, casi imposible, ya que nadie ha logrado llegar a la fase 1 de Súper Sayayings, a excepción de él.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

Podemos apreciar a Alex golpeando su cabeza en la mesa de Phoniex, y el mencionado solo lo veía extrañado.

-¿Está todo bien con ustedes?, escucho sonidos de golpes-pregunto Maya al otro lado de la línea.

-Si estamos bien…gracias Maya-contesto Phoniex-por cierto, ¿Quién es la persona a quien Alex pidió que buscaras?, ¿y cómo la encontraste tan rápido?.

-Eso es fácil, resulta que ella ya tiene antecedentes penales en algunos planetas ….además, ella hace solo dos días asesino a cinco personas-dijo seriamente Maya, en la mente de ella, de seguro Alex quería encontrarla para llevarla a la justicia.

Alex al escuchar eso, se llevó una mano a la cara.

 _-¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ -pensó Alex con resignación y a la vez con pena.

-Envíame su información Maya, y eso sería todo-dijo Phoniex seriamente.

-Enseguida, tardara unos momentos-ella le contesto, mientras cortaba la comunicación y enviaba el historial a la oficina de Phoniex.

-Y, ¿Quién es la guerrera que la Diosa Yoshimi-Sama, personalmente te encargo para reclutarla en el Torneo y que tal vez sea nuestra futura compañera?-pregunto Phoniex mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Lo sabrás cuando apenas veas su expediente, además…usted ya la conoce, por mi pasado con ella-dijo Alex mientras se levantaba-bueno, me voy al planeta "Forgotten", tratare de no llamar la atención-decía mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Sí, ten mucho cuidado, desde que se supo la noticia de que…bueno, ya sabes quien fue capturado, todos los criminales, mercenarios y sicarios de todo el Universo, están haciendo lo que se les plazca al saber que ahora él iba a estar en la cárcel….me siento mal por ellos, ya que si llegase a encontrarlos, la ejecución seria la opción más misericordiosa que podría ofrecerles a quienes no cumplan con sus reglas-dijo Phoniex seriamente.

-Descuide tendré cuidado, ¡oh! Antes de que se me olvide-menciono Alex mientras buscaba algo dentro de su armadura-tenga esto para usted-dijo mientras dejaba una esfera gris en la mesa.

-¿Y esto que es?.

-Yiang grabo los combates de exhibición a través de su báculo, se le ocurrió para que los demás miembros de nuestro Universos puedan estudiar esos combates y los guerrerors de los otros Universos, en especial ese sujeto del Universo 7 llamado Son Goku, que sin duda será un oponente poderoso-Alex le contesto la duda a Phoniex-muy bien me voy, nos vemos-dijo mientras salía de la oficina de Phoniex.

-A por cierto, cuando vea y escuche lo que dirá el guerrero del Universo 11, que es Líder de una clase de Policía Espacial en su Universo y escuche de lo que es la justicia para ellos…. solo le diré que se sentirá muy decepcionado-advirtió Alex a Phoniex antes de abandonar por completo la oficina.

Phoniex se quedó confundido por esas palabras, asique antes de ver la grabación, y checo su computadora, ya que el historial de la posible compañera para el torneo ya se descargó y cuando lo abrió, vio quien era y dio un suspiro.

 _-"Oh Alex…espero que no estés aferrado al pasado aun"_ -pensó Phoniex algo serio.

Ya en las oficinas centrales, Alex se despidió de Maya y la mencionada le dijo que se cuidara mucho, y este asiente. Y empezó a correr a una velocidad moderada directo a su nave, ya que sabe perfectamente que el planeta "Forgotten" está en los límites del Universo.

Cuando llego al puente espacial, estaba a punto de subir a su nave, pero de repente…..

-¡Policía!, ¡Policía!- llamo la atención de Alex una humana entre los 20 a 25 años, ojos de color avellano, complexión delgada, piel medio güera, cabello rubio a la altura de sus hombros. Su vestimenta constituye de un saco y una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas de color azul algo oscuro y una camiseta de color blanco que no tenía abrochado los botones de arriba, dejando al descubierto un poco su piel, pero no lo suficiente para que se viera su pecho-disculpe soy Christine, reportera del noticiero "Galaxy" solo quiero que me responda un par de preguntas.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo-le contesto Alex algo apresurado.

-Por favor, viaje mucho para poder entrevistar a algún Policía como usted, le prometo que será rápido-dijo Christine amablemente.

-Ehhhh, está bien, pero que sean rápidas-dijo Alex al voltearse mejor para que ambos estuvieran cara a cara, y Christine saco en su falda una pequeña grabadora.

-Muchas gracias, como sabrá, solo hace 1 semana que ustedes la P.E.G., que atraparon al líder del clan "Lin Kui", ¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto Christine mientras acercaba la grabadora a Alex.

El mencionado tuvo que fingir felicidad, porque si se descubría que ahora anda suelto, la P.E.G. tendrían una terrible reputación y estallaría el pánico en el Universo.

-La verdad es un gran logro, ya que atrapar al criminal más buscado de todo el Universo, significa dos pasos más adelantes para evitar más tragedias en todo el Universo.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué dice de la gran controversia que surgido a causa de su decisión por mandarlo a él a una prisión y no enterrarlo 5 metros bajo Tierra?-pregunto Christine muy neutral.

-Fue lo mejor….si fue lo mejor, ya que si lo ejecutáramos, no seriamos diferentes a los criminales-contesto Alex seriamente.

-¿Esta seguro que es lo mejor?.

-Ese siempre ha sido lo que ha caracterizado a la Policía Espacial Galáctica.

-Disculpe…pero enserio quiero que conteste con sinceridad, muchos han perdido sus seres queridos, han perdido todo lo que tenían por culpa del clan "Lin Kui" y esperaban que al atrapar a su líder, ustedes traerían justicia-dijo ahora Christine seriamente.

-¿Justicia?, ¿Qué clase de justicia y ejemplo nosotros daríamos al hacer esa clase de ejemplos?...dime una cosa, la P.E.G., nos encargamos de proteger a todo ser vivo en todo los rincones e implantamos justica…..la verdadera justicia, y además ¿Quiénes somos para hacer esos actos?, ¿Quién merece morir?, ¿Qué clases de personas deciden eso?, y no lo hacemos simplemente, porque sencillamente, no es lo correcto-cuando termino de explicar Alex su opinión, Christine dio un suspiro.

-Soy Christine del noticiero Galaxy, fin de la entrevista-hablo a su grabadora para dejar de grabar, después guardo su grabadora y dio otra vez un suspiro.

-Escucha…Alex…..yo, lamento si mis preguntas fueron…

-No te preocupes Christine, sé que solo haces tu trabajo-dijo Alex un poco más calmado, ya que ambos, Alex y Christine, son buenos amigos.

-Sabes una cosa, yo jamás podre pagarte como es debido cuando me salvaste la vida en ese terrible tiroteo que ocurrió hace años en el planeta…..-estaba hablando Christine mientras veía a los ojos a Alex, pero el mencionado la interrumpió.

-Sabes muy bien que tú no me debes nada, solo hice mi trabajo como Policía-dijo Alex contento-sabes Christine, no quiero ser descortés pero, tengo una misión que…

-No digas más, ve a salvar más vidas, gracias por todo-dijo Christine contenta mientras abrazaba un poco a Alex, cuando termino el abrazo, se empezó a ir.

Alex cuando se aseguró que ella se fue, se subió a su nave y puso rumbo hacia el planeta "Forgotten".

-"Muy bien, sé que me tardare un aproximado de 7 horas de viaje y no tengo tiempo…..pero si activo los propulsores turbo tardare solo 1 hora, pero mi nave estará tan sobrecalentada que tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para usarla de nuevo…..pero no tengo otra opción"-pensó Alex mientras activaba unos propulsores extras que había en la nave, y apenas los prendió, la nave empezó a ir a toda velocidad hacia el planeta.

-También no puedo llamar la atención con mi armadura de la Policía, apenas y me vean y quieran matarme, espero que tenga todavía mi ropa guardada-dijo Alex mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a un pequeño cajón por la consola de su nave y ver que si estaba la ropa mencionada.

-Genial-dijo mientras la sacaba para poderse cambiar de vestimenta, mientras ponía a la nave en piloto automático, aunque tenía que apresurarse, ya que la nave no podía mantenerse en piloto automático con esa velocidad que lleva.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 7**

Mientras que Goku se encargaban de reclutar a los guerreros para el Torneo de Poder, en la casa de Bulma, Trunks y Goten estaban tratando de calmar a la recién nacida Bulla adentro de la casa, y mientras afuera, Bills seguían comiendo mientras que el anciano Kaio shin y Whis solo se dedicaba a verlo.

-No puedo creer que usted aun siga comiendo-dijo Whis divertido a Bills.

-Hm, con el peligro de ser eliminado, tengo que aprovechar-se justificó Bills mientras se devoraba otro pedazo de carne-además, dices que el reclutamiento va bien, ¿verdad?.

-Correcto, Goku recientemente ha reclutado a su amigo Krilin y a su esposa-Whis le contestó.

-Y sumando con los que fueron al Torneo de exhibición, y a Vegeta, ya tenemos 6 guerreros, más de la mitad necesarios y eso que ni ha pasado la mitad de tiempo establecido para el reclutamiento-dijo Bills algo confiado y contento.

-7 Bills-sama, Goku desde el comienzo recluto a su amigo Piccolo, pero su hijo aún no sabe que él ya va a participar, creo que ambos tendrán un duro entrenamiento para rebasar sus límites-le contesto Whis a Bills, y este solo dio una sonrisa, pero rápidamente la quito al escuchar el berrinche de la pequeña bebe.

-Todo estaría perfecto, si no fuera por esa mocosa-dijo Bills ya fastidiado, pero luego los tres vieron como una luz apareció ante ellos, para revelarse a Shin.

-Perdón por la demora, ya revise todos los planetas, pero no hay nadie capaz de competir en el Torneo…..

-Descuida, actualmente ya tenemos a 7 guerreros-lo interrumpió Bills a Shin-y Goku ya se dirige a reclutar a los sobrantes, a mí no me importa quienes sea, solo con la condición de que ganen el Torneo-lo dijo antes de tomar un poco de jugo.

-Uffff, es un alivio-dijo Shin más tranquilo-por cierto, cambiando de tema, no logro comprender una cosa acerca del Universo 16.

-¿Y qué seria?-pregunto Whis confundido.

-¿Cómo es que ellos pudieron sobrevivir a Zenon-Zama, solo por un planeta?-pregunto Shin confundido.

-Ni siquiera sabes eso, te falta mucho por aprender-dijo el anciano Kaioshin mirando con algo de desaprobación.

-Si, como no puedes saber algo tan sencillo-también le dijo Bills a Shin, aunque para ser sincero, él tampoco sabía.

-Pues para contestarte Kaioshin, recuerdas del nivel de mortalidad que existe en cada Universo verdad-le empezó a explicar Whis a Shin, y este asiente- si el nivel de mortales es muy bajo crees que es terrible, cuando un Universo llega a nivel 0, es porque ya no puede existir vida inteligente o cualquier clase de vida…..al llegar a eso, el Universo es considerado desolado y es destruido automáticamente, para evitar que los demás Universos no sufran lo mismo y sus Dioses son eliminados igualmente.

-¡Que, destruido!-grito Shin asustado, pero al ver que grito se tapó la boca rápidamente-perdón….pero, ¿a qué se refiere para que los demás Universos sufran lo mismo?.

-Me refiero, es si la aniquilación de un Universo es provocado por una clase de enfermedad, demonio, etc., el Universo es destruido para evitar que se "propague" por haci decirlo, a los otros Universos…..cuando pensábamos que el Universo 16 sufrió el mismo destino que los demás, milagrosamente, un planeta casi al borde de su Universo logro sobrevivir, y en ese planeta claro había vida, lo que provoco que Yoshimi-sama y Chang-sama lograran sobrevivir por igual-explico detalladamente Whis.

-Cuando esto acabe, te voy a obligar a estudiar más joven-dijo el anciano Kaioshin a Shin, lo que provoco que se pusiera nervioso.

(0)(0)(0)

Y mientras que ellos tenían su plática, en el Palacio Sagrado, Goku pidió la ayuda de Dende y de Mr. Popo, para que lo llevaran al lugar exacto para encontrar a No. 17, y estos al saber todo sobre el Torneo de Poder, aceptaron ayudarlo, y ahora el Templo esta en movimiento para dirigirse a donde No. 17 se encuentra.

-¿Entonces 17 se encarga de proteger los animales que habitan en la isla en donde se encuentra?, wow, realmente ha cambiado-expreso Goku mientras estaba sentado en el suelo y disfrutando el viaje, y mientras en el trayecto, Dende le platico la historia de #17.

-Sí, pero no te confundas, aunque ahora se dedica a cuidar la isla, el sigue siendo muy poderoso, de hecho, ahora es mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era, si el siguiera siendo nuestro enemigo, sería muy preocupante-expreso Dende.

-¡¿Huh?!, ¿enserio?-pregunto Goku confundido.

-Sí, últimamente has estado muy ocupado con asuntos del espacio, que no has tenido tiempo de prestar atención a algunas cosas que pasan aquí en la Tierra-le contesto Mr. Popo, y mientras hablaba, el Templo se detuvo por un momento.

-Ya llegamos, pero antes de que se vaya, ¿usted conoce a un niño con un gran talento y un prodigio en las Artes Marciales que vive en un pueblo cerca de aquí?-le pregunto Dende a Goku mientras se acercaba a la orilla

-¿Un niño?, no para nada-le contesto Goku mientras se levantaba.

-Él tiene unas grandes habilidades de combate y poder, pero es tan joven que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta- le dijo Dende mientras estaba parado en la orilla y miraba abajo y Goku siguió su ejemplo.

Mientras abajo, más precisamente en un humilde y pequeño pueblo que se dedicaba a la agricultura, ganadería y pescadería, era tan humilde que hasta sus casas eran de madera y sus techos de paja. En uno de sus caminos centrales, estaba caminando un niño de entr años, piel morena, de estatura baja y flaco, ojos oscuros y cabello negro. Él también luce un Mohawk en una cabeza afeitada, viste una túnica tradicional de su pueblo, que consistía en un top marrón con un solo hombro y pantalones blancos atados con un cinturón blanco. El niño cargaba en su espalda una barra de madera y en sus extremos tenía algo de paja y también en su espalda llevaba a un pequeño bebe.

-¡Waaaaah!,¡Waaaaah!-empezó a llorar el pequeño bebe, haciendo que el niño se asustara y preocupara un poco.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo-dijo el niño mientras trataba de tranquilizar al bebe, cuando lo hizo, empezó a seguir con su camino.

-Cuando sea un poco más mayor, usted debería de enseñarle la forma correcta de controlar y usar su poder-le dijo Dende a Goku mientras seguían viendo al niño.

-Pero esa no es mi especialidad, ¿y por qué yo?-pregunto Goku confundido.

-Por qué…..él es la encarnación maligna de Majin Boo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Goku totalmente sorprendido, y en su mente le empezaron a surgir recuerdos del temible enemigo y demonio que antes era Majin Boo, y si no hubiera sido por una de sus técnicas más poderosas, nunca le hubiera podido ganar.

-Recuerda que el alma de la encarnación maligna Majin Boo renació en un humano, pues lo está viendo-dijo Dende seriamente, dejando a Goku sin habla-Su nombre es Oob, recuérdelo por favor.

Goku bajo su mirada para ver otra vez al niño, que ahora se sabe que se llama Oob.

Mientras abajo, Oob seguía caminando, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba viendo, asique el volteo arriba en el cielo, donde sentía que lo estaban mirando. Aunque Obb no lo sabía, la mirada de él y Goku se conectaban, como si en un futuro ellos se encontrarían y tal vez, y solo tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano ellos serían maestro y aprendiz.

-Está bien, lo recordare-dijo Goku seriamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Dende asintiendo, luego el señalo con el dedo hacia su izquierda-en esa isla esta 17.

-Ok, ¡muchas gracias por el viaje y la ayuda a ambos!-dijo Goku despidiéndose de ambos y mientras volaba en picada y directo hacia la isla mencionada, cuando llego a la isla, aterrizo.

-Perfecto, ahora a buscar a No. 17-dijo Goku con seriedad, hasta que…

-¡Rayos!,¡NO PUEDE SER, NO SE COMO ES No. 17!- grito Goku a los cuatro vientos.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

En medio del espacio, podemos apreciar un planeta solitario, este era de un color rojo carmesí y algo negro, lo más extraño es que a su alrededor no había ningún otro planeta.

Pero justo en el espacio, se abrió un vórtice y en el apareció la nave de Alex y empezó a volar en dirección al planeta, que es conocido como el planeta "Forgotten".

Al llegar a la superficie del planeta, más en específico a una clase de ciudad, ya que esta solo había muy pocos edificios y de esos pocos parecían que están a punto de colapsarse, y su sol era de un tono carmesí que siendo sincero, da miedo a los que solo visitaban el planeta, aunque solo un demente quisiera quedarse aquí.

La nave aterrizo en un callejón totalmente oscuro, y después de aterrizar, se activó un campo de camuflaje en la nave para ocultarse. Cuando Alex se aseguró que nadie estaba viendo, el abrió la escotilla de su nave y bajo de ella, también podemos apreciar que Alex ahora ya tenía una ropa totalmente diferente, ahora tiene un gorro básico y un chaleco de motociclista de colores negros, con una calavera de color blanco atrás del chaleco, una playera de manga corta de color blanco, pantalón de mezclilla negro claro, unos tenis de color negro y por último, unos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Cuando estaba caminando por el callejón, vio que entre un basurero cerca, estaba un humano de piel pálida, complexión obesa, entre los 40 a 50 años, su vestimenta estaba algo rasgada.

Alex se preocupó algo, ya que si alguien lo vio, era casi seguro que podría robarle su nave, pero parecía dormido, asique mejor se acercó a él.

-Oiga señor, ¿se encuentra….-dijo Alex moviéndolo un poco, pero apenas lo toco, el señor cayo pesadamente a lado del suelo, Alex preocupado puso sus dedos en el cuello del señor, y en ese momento no sintió ningún pulso.

-Está muerto….-dijo Alex, pero al ver la mano del señor que sostenía algo, Alex se la quitó para ver que tenía, lo que estaba agarrando era una pequeña bolsa que contenía una clase de cristales pequeños de color rojo intenso combinado con naranja, no se le hizo difícil reconocer que sostenía en la mano.

-Cristal Carmesí...maldita sea, ¿Por qué a muchos les gusta consumir esa clase de porquería?-dijo Alex molesto mientras tiraba esos extraños cristales dentro del contenedor de la basura.

En otra situación, el trataría de revisar de dónde provino, para destruir el lugar, pero no tenía tiempo, ya habrán pasado más del cuarto tiempo para reclutar a los guerreros para el Torneo, y solo habían dos guerreros representando al Universo 16, incluyéndolo.

Cuando por fin salió del callejón, vio como había un poco de movimiento en la ciudad.

-"El planeta "Forgotten"…conocido también como el "planeta de los olvidados", aquí algunos criminales, jefes de la mafia, sicarios, mercenarios e incluso asesinos vienen aquí para pasar el tiempo, cerrar tratos entre ellos, deshacerse de su "basura" y para ocultarse de la P.E.G., o también hay casos en que algunos quieren huir de su pasado o solo tratan de encontrar la muerte. Aquí no hay leyes, no hay reglas, la única regla que existe es, sobrevivir a cualquier costo…..la P.E.G. siempre ha tratado de restablecer el orden, pero nunca lo logramos…bueno, mejor no me concentro en eso, tengo que encontrarla lo más pronto posible"-estaba sumergido Alex en sus propios pensamientos y empezó a buscar en todos los locales cerca de la zona, mientras caminaba, veía muchas peleas callejeras, muchos barres, y muchas especias que eran totalmente groseras.

Pero mientras caminaba, su vista quedo en un lugar en específico, al acercarse a una clase de plaza, había una horca algo grande, pero lo tétrico era que estaban colgado tres esqueletos, estos esqueletos eran de dos Okamis, y de un Sayaying por su cola, se veían que tenían meses colgados por el horrible peste que enmendaban y sus ropas estaban todas desgastadas, pero se podía identificar la ropa, que era de la Policía Espacial Galáctica.

Alex se acercó un poco más, y leyó un letrero que tenía el Sayaying en su cuerpo.

"Están advertidos P.E.G"

Alex simplemente se inclinó un poco, en señal de respeto hacia ellos y deseando que encuentren la paz.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS SI NO TIENES NADA DE UNIDADES QUE OFRECER!- Alex escucho un grito de cerca, y vio a unos pocos metros como un oso-humanoide, también conocido la especie como "Kuma", este era de piel totalmente oscura lanzaba a un "Kitsune" a unos basureros que estaban cerca de ahí, luego el kuma cerro fuertemente una puerta de acero de una edificio algo pequeño.

Alex tuvo un presentimiento algo extraño y pensando unos pocos minutos, decidió ir a ver que había ahi, asique decidió ir al edificio y toco la puerta.

-Si tienes Unidades, enséñalas a la cámara y si no tienes, será mejor que te largues- hablo una voz detrás de la puerta, luego Alex dio un suspiro y entre sus ropas saco una clase de tablas pequeñas de color plata y las enseño a la cámara que estaba por la puerta.

Pasando unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver otra vez al Kuma de antes.

-Unidades-dijo el oso mientras extendía su pata, y Alex se las dio-Muy bien….entra, y disfruta del espectáculo-dijo el Kuma mientras dejaba entrar a Alex.

-Alex asiente y bajo por unas escales, mientras bajaba podía escuchar gritos de emoción y golpes muy fuertes.

Cuando bajo por completo las escales, Alex vio como muchas especies veiann abajo mientras gritaban emocionadas, en el frente había una mesa con nombres en una pizarra y cantidades de unidades también y abajo se estaba desarrollando una pelea en una pequeña área de combate.

Alex supo de inmediato que este lugar daban luchas clandestinas ilegales por la clase de ambiente que había.

Lugar se acercó a la orilla para ver la pelea, pero lo último que vio fue como un Kuma de pelaje rojo con varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y de vestimenta un chord negro le rompía el cuello a un cerdo humanoide, esta especie es conocida como "Buta".

El cuerpo del Buta cayó pesadamente al suelo y el Kuma empezó a presumir de su victoria, algunos espectadores lo empezaron a proclamar y otros se enojaron, ya que han perdido totalmente la apuesta.

-Una impresionante victoria de nuestro campeón, si creen que eso fue…-estaba hablando un humano en medio de la arene, pero es interrumpido por el Kuma.

-Que sea un ejemplo para todos, que yo soy imparable…..si hay alguien que pueda vencerme, ¡Que venga!, ¡yo puedo contra todos!- dijo con arrogancia el Kuma.

Muchos de los guerreros que vinieron a competir aquí, todos estaban intimidados por ese Kuma…bueno casi todos.

-Yo puedo vencerlo con facilidad-dijo una voz femenina y muy confiada.

Todos voltearon en direcciona donde provenía la voz, que provenía en un pequeño rincón oscuro, luego escucharon que de ahí se empezaron a escuchar pasos para salir de las sombras, conforme se iba acercando y se revelo ante todos, era una "Neko" con aspecto de un gato, estatura alta, de cuerpo bien esbelto y formado, tiene dos diferentes tonalidades de pelaje; un pelaje morado en su parte de atrás de cuerpo y un pelaje purpura claro en la parte delante de su cuerpo, también tiene unas rayas oscuras en su cara, ojos de color amarillo, unas garras de color rojo, unas orejas grandes y algo que la diferencia de los demás "Nekos" es que ella tiene una nariz pequeña como la de los humanos y tiene cabello, su cabello es de color morado oscuro y corto, su vestimenta se constituye en unos pantalones muy pegados a su cuerpo con un cinturón color plateado, botas del mismo color de tacón medio alto, también tiene un sujetador de color negro y de magas largas, su sujetador expone todo su tórax y también relevaba algo su pecho, tiene bandas de púas plateadas en ambas muñecas y tobillos y una clase de collar negro alrededor de su cuello.

-Tu….ja,ja, ¡No me hagas reír tu gata, tu nunca podrás ganarme!-grito el Kuma burloso, mientras que la Neko salto para estar parada enfrente de él.

-¿Quién diría que solo eres un asqueroso estúpido que no acepta un combate?-dijo con burla la chica.

El Kuma se enojó mucho por esas palabras.

-Lo pagaras muy carro-dijo furioso mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Ok…..el combate de nuestro campeón contra…-dijo el presentador mientras veía a la Neko esperando su nombre.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia-dijo la Neko mientras se poni también en posición de combate.

¡Comiencen!-dio anuncio el presentador, mientras que casi todos los espectadores decían que el Kuma aplastara a esa Neko, otros empezaron a chiflar por lo sexy que era la Neko, pero Alex la vio seriamente.

-"Te encontré"-dijo con seriedad a verla.

El Kuma arto de esperar, se lanzó hacia la Neko esperando pegarle, pero solo su golpe nunca llego ya que desapareció de repente la Neko.

-¿Qué?-dijo el Kuma antes de sentir un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Qué pasa?, es todo-dijo la Neko con burla.

-¡Maldita!-grito el Kuma y trato de golpearla, pero ella hábilmente paso entre sus piernas y luego le dio un golpe en las rodillas, fueron tan fuertes que lograron hacer arrodillar al Kuma.

-¡Ahhhhh!, ¡Pero que asque…..

Estaba hablando el Kuma, pero paro su oración ya que sintió mucho dolor en su cuello y todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, la razón, era que la Neko se colocó enfrente del Kuma y de su mano izquierda, sus garras se alargaron mucho y ahora le estaban atravesando todo el cuello del Kuma.

-Je, je, je , ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿la gata te comió la lengua?-dijo la Neko mientras se ría algo psicópata y sacaba sus garras del cuello del Kuma, y este cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-No….no puede ser, el campeón ha sido derrotado por…-empezó hablar el humano, pero de repente la Neko ya no estaba.

Todos estaban buscándola, y Alex incluido, pero luego vio como una sombra se dirigio la salida y el rápidamente la siguió.

Afuera del establecimiento, Alex empezó a buscarla desesperadamente ya que no podía permitir que se le escapara, pero vio como ella entraba en un pequeño callejón, asique corriendo fue al mismo, pero apenas entro, no había salida ni ella.

-No puede ser, acaso habrá…..-estaba hablando Alex pero escucho como alguien corrió detrás de él y difícilmente logro esquivar el ataque de las garras de la Neko que se dirigía a su cara, pero Alex no pudo evitar caerse.

-No se quien seas para que me sigas, pero no me importa…levántate para poder desgarrar tu cara-dijo la Neko seriamente y con un toque de burla al final.

Cuando Alex escucho ese comentario, le surgieron varios recuerdos del pasado, asique decidió controlar sus emociones, para poder afrontarla.

-¿Y para que quieres desgarrar mi cara otra vez?, si ya me lo hiciste tiempo atrás-dijo Alex, para confusión de la Neko, Alex se levantó y se volteo para ver a la Neko de cara a cara.

La Neko al ver a Alex, no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa al verlo.

-Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo…Hop-dijo Alex el nombre de la Neko con seriedad.

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, Hop es la guerrera que incluí en el Universo 16, la verdad, se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos. Díganme, ¿se esperaban a ese personaje que estaría en el Universo 16?, me gustaría saberlo.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime** **y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	7. Feliz Navidad y Favor

**Hola a todos mis lectores y escritores, este es solo un mensaje de este escritor deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo a todos, mis bendiciones para ustedes y para sus seres queridos : D**

 **Dejando eso de lado, les pido una enorme disculpa para mi gran retraso que he tenido con el siguiente capítulo, de veras que quería darles un regalo para ustedes, pero lamentablemente, eso no podrá ser posible : (**

 **Lo único que puedo pedirles es paciencia…**

 **Ah y antes de que termine, un escritor me pidió hacer un cuestionario para él y también de ayudarlo en hacerlo, se preguntaran " _¿Cómo?",_ la respuesta es en preguntándoles a mis lectores también, asique si contestaran las preguntas siguientes, se los agradecería mucho;**

* * *

 **1° ¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Spider-Man?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Escorpión

Electro

Kraven

Buitre

Rinoceronte

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ **2°¿Quién es tu villano favorito de Kung Fu Panda?**_ Excluyendo a Tai Lung, Shen y Kai.

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Bandidos de cocodrilo

Bandidos lobo

* * *

 **Gracias de nuevo, y espero que nos veamos pronto :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, espero que se la pasan y se la esten pasando genial en estos dias tan especiales y tambien les deseo en Feliz y prospero año nuevo 2019, que todas sus metas puedan cumplirse.**

 **Bueno, aparte de desearles eso, lamentablemente traigo muy malas noticias...hace algunos días, mas precisamente ayer, me robaron mi computadora.**

 **Tal y como lo leen me robaron mi computadora, la misma en la que estaba trabajando y tenia guardado todos mis archivos de esta historia, como en las demás, y en estos días espero poder adquirir una nueva estos días para seguir escribiendo...aunque me tardare mucho en volver a recordar y recuperar mis documentos.**

 **Por esa razón, les pido por favor paciencia conmigo, enserio lo lamento...antes de que termine, haré un cuestionario hacerca de, ´¨¿cual de mis historias sera publicada o actualizada primero?¨¨, asi que si quieren ver esta historia antes que las otras, vayan a votar.**

 **La encuesta se cerrara el 2 de Enero del 2019.**

 **Nos vemos y de verdad, espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	9. 7- Lazo entre Diosa y Mortal

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, ya que hasta incluso ya acabo con el Torneo de Poder de español latino, y yo ni aun empiezo con lo que es el Torneo.**

 **Y ya que estoy hablando del doblaje que hubo en español, me gustó mucho las voces de Toppo, Caulifla y Jiren, les quedaron bien, pero…lamentablemente lo arruinaron por completo en la canción del Opening 2, enserió se nota la gran diferencia de calidad entre esta con la que canta algunos Covers, como, por ejemplo, Adrian Barba.**

 **Bueno eso es mi opinión, y si tienen una opinión diferente a la mía, pues se respeta.**

 **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Lazo entre Diosa y Mortal**

En el Universo 4, más precisamente en lo que es el planeta de su Dios de la Destrucción, Quitela estaba encerrado en una habitación oscura mientras que él estaba sentado y enfrente de él estaba una esfera, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que está analizando detalladamente a los guerreros representantes de su Universo para el Torneo de Poder, pero…..

-¡Demonios!, ¡Perdí! – grito enojado Quitela al ver en la esfera como un Garo morado delgado y horrendo hacia una pose de triunfo mientras que a su lado había un Ratón grande y musculoso en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, el molesto se llevó unos bocadillos de queso que tenía alrededor de él, mientras que con una de sus manos, pulsaba un botón en un control que tenía en la otra mano, y esperando unos momentos, el Ratón y el Gato se pusieron a la distancia de otro.

- _Segunda Ronda, ¡Pelen!_ \- se escuchó como sonaba una voz dentro de la esfera, y apenas que lo dijo, Quitela empezó a jugar de nuevo.

\- Disculpe Quitela Sama, no quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿Qué acaso no debería de estar registrando y verificando el reclutamiento para el Torneo?, en vez de estar jugando video juegos-le aconsejo su angel, Cognic, que estaba parado a lado de Quitela.

\- Un momento….-dijo entre dientes Quitela mientras seguía presionando botones y al cabo de unos minutos….

-¡Sí!- grito Quitela contento mientras que en la esfera posa el ratón triunfante.

-¿Ya?-dijo Cognic serio.

\- Listo, ahora si ya, y descuida, ya llamé a Ganos y ya viene en camino para verme ya que le pediré participar y que él nos haga un gran favor- dijo Quitela mientras comía otros bocadillos.

\- Esta bien, pero, ¿Qué hay de los…..

\- Te preocupas demasiado Cognic, al ver los combates de exhibición, me di cuente de como el Universo 4 se alzará con la victoria Qui, Qui, Qui- dijo divertido Quitela mientras se reía al final.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?.

-Qui, fácil, usando el cerebro-dijo Quitela sonriendo- ya que como todos los Universos solo se guiarán por el poder para el Torneo, nosotros usaremos aparte de eso, una estrategia sin igual.

-¿Y esa seria?.

-Conocer a todos nuestros adversarios Qui, Qui, Qui- dijo Quitela confiado y se paraba.

-¿A que se refiere con…

-Tu descuida, luego lo entenderás cuando venga Ganos, toda una buena estrategia siempre tienen planes, ese será mi Plan S, y mi Plan A te lo contare después de acabar mi juego- dijo Quitela antes de reiniciar su juego, todo ante la mirada resignada de Cognic.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

En una montaña nevada podemos apreciar una cabaña de madera que estaba encima de la montaña, la casa era algo rustica y pequeña, pero nos concentraremos en el interior de una casa, ya que en su sala, había una pequeña mesa con un té calentándose y sentada alado de la mesa esta una humana joven, la humana tiene entre los 22 a 24 años, piel morena un poco más fuerte que la de Alex, ojos rojo rubí, pelo de color blanco como la nieve, su cabello esta suelto que solo le llega hasta el cuello y termina de puntas, su vestimenta se constituye de un pantalón holgado de color rojo, botas de color negro y de la parte de arriba, solo tiene unas vendajes blancos alrededor su pecho para cubrirlo y también tiene unos vendajes en ambos brazos, estos empiezan desde el inicio del codo para llegar hasta la palma de sus manos. De físico tenía un cuerpo totalmente atlético e incluso demasiado, ya que al solo tener unos vendajes que la protegían de su pecho, dejaba expuesto su tórax que estaba completamente marcado y sus brazos también se notaba los increíbles músculos que tenía, pero a pesar de eso, tenía una figura completamente bien.

Ella al ver como esta su te, se lo sirvió en un pequeño vaso de madera, para después tomar un poco.

-Ahhh, no hay nada mejor que un buen te por un duro entrenamiento- dijo contenta la chica mientras lo saboreaba, pero su momento de felicidad paro cuando escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta, ella extrañada empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió….

\- Hola Hykari, que gusto verte- Hykari, el nombre de la chica, se sorprendio al ver enfrente a Yoshimi y a Yiang, pero su sorpresa fue cambiada rápidamente por felicidad.

-¡Yoshimi sama, Yiang!- dijo contenta Hykari y estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia cuando de repente sintió como su cuerpo fue atraído por el brazo de Yoshimi para poder darle un abrazo, Hykari al sentirlo, no pudo evitar devolvérselo también.

Después de unos segundos, Yoshimi se separó.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de hermosa- dijo Yoshimi dando una sonrisa, y en sus ojos se mostraba un gran cariño.

\- Por favor, no diga eso, que no es cierto- dijo Hykari con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Sabes muy bien que no miento, tu eres la perfecta combinación de físico, fuerza y belleza- dijo Yoshimi mientras que con su mano se acercó y toco un mechón de cabello de Hykari de su lado para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja de la mencionada.

-Gracias- dijo Hykari con una sonrisa sincera y también, llena de cariño.

\- ¡Hem!- tosió voluntariamente Yiang para llamar la atención de Yoshimi y Hykari, y estas la voltearon a ver.

-Odio interrumpir este encuentro, pero lamentablemente, esta no es una visita normal, ya que tenemos que pedirte un favor Hykari- dijo Yiang tranquila, ya que, aunque ella quería estar al margen de esta bonita escena que presenciaba, no podían ella y Yoshimi interrumpiéndose con el Torneo del Poder a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Por supuesto, pero pasen, que estarán siempre en su casa- dijo Hykari amablemente mientras que la seguían Yoshimi y Yiang, hasta llegar al comedor. Hykari les sirvió un poco de té a Yoshimi mientras que ambas se sentaban de rodillas en la mesa.

\- Se ve delicioso ese te- dijo Yoshimi.

\- Y espere a que lo prueve- dijo con una sonrisa Hykari mientras daba un sorbo e igual Yoshimi.

\- Tienes razón esta delicioso, ¿no quieres Yiang?- pregunto Yoshimi a la mencionada, que estaba parada a lado de ella.

\- Por el momento no, gracias-contesto con cortesía Yiang.

\- Como gustes, y me alegro que ambas estén aquí- dijo Hykari contenta.

\- Nosotras también, pero….lamentablemente, quisiera que fuera en otra situación-dijo Yoshimi seriamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hykari confundida.

\- Hace solo unas horas, fuimos a ver a Zenon Sama….

\- ¿El Rey del Todo? - pregunto aún más confundida Hykari.

\- Pues, veras…..- haci Yoshimi empezó a explicarle a Hykari todo lo que paso en el Torneo de Exhibición, el Torneo de Poder, las reglas que habrá en él, pero sobre todo las consecuencias al perder el Torneo.

\- ¿Enserio usted y Chang no pueden hablar con Zenon sama para que recapacite sobre el Torneo? – pregunto Hykari seriamente.

\- Dudo mucho que nos escuchó, cuando él quiere algo, lo obtiene.

\- Hmm, bueno, al menos el Universo 16 tiene una oportunidad de sobrevivir- dijo Hykari resignada.

\- Si, eso parece.

\- Aunque ay algo que no entiendo dijo Hykari, haciendo llamar la atención a Yoshimi y Yiang- si ese sujeto del Universo 7 le ha dado una oportunidad a todos los Universos de bajo nivel para sobrevivir con el Torneo, ¿Por qué lo están culpando, o están furiosos con él y con el Universo 7?, después de todo, si él no hubiera propuesto el Torneo, todos ya hubieran sido Destruidos- termino de explicar su punto de vista Hykari.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, supongo por que están asustados y algunos de mis compañeros Dioses están buscando a quien culpar de sus propios errores que ellos cometieron, en este caso, el no hacer bien sus trabajos con sus Universos- confeso un poco resignada Yoshimi.

\- Si, tienes un buen punto, aunque…usted siempre ha hecho un gran trabajo como Diosa de la Destrucción-dijo Hykari dando una sonrisa para animar a Yoshimi, la mencionada le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Gracias Hykari, en parte no es cierto, pero gracias…., ¿entonces, cuento contigo?-dijo Yoshimi mientras se levantaba, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ella quería oírlo.

Cuando lo dijo, Hykari se levantó y se arrodillo enfrente de Yoshimi.

-Lady Yoshimi, siempre contara con mi apoyo, y siento un gran honor el que venga a reclutarme en persona y aún más por depositar este gran peso que es el participar en este Torneo, claro que lo hare- dijo con seriedad Hykari mientras tenia cerrado sus ojos, después sintió ella que una mano suave se puso en su hombro, al levantar la mirada, presencio a Yoshimi que la veía con mucho cariño.

\- De pie Hykari, sabes perfectamente que no tienes que hacer eso conmigo- dijo amablemente Yoshimi, e Hikari se levantó.

-¿Sabes?, la propuesta que te hice para que en un futuro seas la Nueva Diosa de la Destrucción del Universo 16, aún sigue en pie-dijo Yoshimi.

\- Gracias, pero de nuevo tengo que rechazarla- dijo Hykari con una sonrisa- y además, ¿pense que ese puesto ya esta reservado para el alumno de Yiang?.

-Alex podrá ser un buen guerrero y sin duda, es un buen candidato para convertirse en Dios, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender…e Yoshimi insiste en que tú seas la nueva Diosa- termino Yiang con una sonrisa.

\- Me declaro culpable- comento Yoshimi, haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa Hykari al oír la explicación.

\- Ya veo, bueno, lo pensare- dijo Hykari.

\- De acuerdo, ha también quiero….

\- Disculpe la interrupción Yoshimi Sama- interrumpio Yiang a Yoshimi de anera respetuosa- pero tiene una llamada de Chang.

-Claro, perdón por pedírtelo pero nos…

-Lo entiendo Yoshimi, mientras habla con él, yo iré a preparar más te-dijo Hykari mientras agarraba su tetera y caminaba a la cocina, una vez que se fue Yoshimi volteo a ver a Yiang.

-Comunícalo, de seguro que será por el reclutamiento-dijo Yoshimi y a los pocos segundos, la imagen de Chang apareció en el báculo de Yiang.

-Hola Chang, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda, ya encontraste buenos candidatos para participar en el Torneo? -pregunto con cortesía Yoshimi.

\- Antes de contestarte, quisiera saber una cosa y es que, ya ha pasado más de un cuarto de hora establecida para el Torneo, pero porque solo tenemos dos guerreros que nos representen, ¿espero que Alex no se esté tomando a la ligera toda esta situación? – pregunto Chang seriamente, y aunque más que trataba de ocultarlo, se veía que está enojado y trataba de no gritar.

\- No es eso, Alex se está tardando porque le pedí que reclutara a una guerrera que es muy fuerte, veloz, hábil, y que también tiene la habilidad de que no pueda detectarse o leer su Ki.

-¿Dices que no puede leerse su Ki?, ok, eso está muy bien, sin duda será una buena pieza estratégica-dijo Chang ya más calmado- Y sobre la búsqueda…no me esta yendo bien, ya que hay pocos guerreros fuertes para que compitan en un Torneo de esta gran magnitud, y de esos pocos requieren de sus armas para pelear, asique casi ninguno está apto para competir en el Torneo.

-¿¨Casi¨?- pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

\- Si, ya que logre encontrar a un Sayaying fuerte, no es tan fuerte como lo es Phoniex, ya que el Sayaying apenas ha llegado la fase 2 de Súper, pero es buen candidato-contesto Chang las dudas.

-De acuerdo, contactare a Phoniex para que vaya a reclutarlo, ya que no sería justo que Alex se encargara de todo el reclutamiento- dijo Yoshimi seriamente.

\- Si, tienes razón, ¿Y a ti como te va en la búsqueda? - pregunto Chang con duda.

\- Para ser sincera, no he buscado, ya que le pedí a Hykari que participara en el Torneo, y ella acepto- dijo Yoshimi con una sonrisa.

-Hykari….si es una extraordinaria opción-dijo Chang complacido y con una sonrisa- nos vemos, y cualquier cosa, estamos en comunicación.

-Claro Chang-dijo Yoshimi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, para que al final Yiang cortara la comunicación.

-¿Quiere que contacte con Phoniex?- pregunto Yiang a Yoshimi.

\- Si, por favor, mientras más pronto mejor.

Yiang asintió, pero antes de que usara su báculo, este empezó a brillar y la mencionada lo empezó a examinar.

-¿Qué pasa Yiang?, otra vez está llamando Chang-pregunto Yoshimi al ver como Yiang vio su báculo.

-No, no es Chang, se trata de Quitela sama -contesto seriamente Yiang, y al escuchar eso, Yoshimi se quedó sorprendida ya que no esperaba recibir ninguna llamada de ninguno de sus compañeros Dioses, ya que todos están concentrados en el reclutamiento de sus guerreros y no se puede decir que entre ella y Quitela tenían ninguna amistad, ya que, entre todos los Dioses, Quitela es de los menos que le agradabla a Yoshimi.

\- ¿Y que desea? -dijo seriamente.

\- Dice el que quiere hablar con usted.

Después de unos segundos de meditarlo, Yoshimi tomo una decisión.

\- Esta bien, comunícalo - al cabo de decir esas palabras Yoshimi, Yiang asintió para después proyectar con su bastón a lo que era Quitela y a su Ángel, Cognac a su lado.

\- ¿Qué deseas Quitela? -pregunto seriamente Yoshimi.

\- Qui, Qui, Qui, directa al grano, eso me gusta- dijo divertido Quitela.

\- Pues dudo que sea solo para saludarme, en especial con el Torneo que pronto se celebrara.

\- Tienes razón, y es acerca del Torneo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo ya más seriamente Quitela- ya que quiero hacerte una pregunta personal…¿Cómo te van con las alianzas?-pregunto sombríamente lo último.

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo fue algo corto, o bueno, lo es a comparación con el anterior, pero apenas me voy recuperando por lo que me paso hace unos meses, pero quería que sepan que la historia no ha sido abandonada y espero pronto continuarla.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, favor pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	10. 8- Guerrera Psicópata

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Algunos me preguntaron, ¿Que son los Links que dejo en cada capitulo?, bueno los primeros links son los opening que uso o pueden usar para empezar con los capítulos, y si de casualidad no pueden verlos, el primero es el Opening 1 de DBS, cantada por Adrian Barba y el Link 2 es el opening 2. Bueno eso solo quería aclararlo, pero si alguien me aconseja que ponga otra canción de opening, pueden decírmelo por un review con toda confianza.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Cap.8. Guerrera Psicópata.**

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí, ¿Quieres que el Universo 4 y 16, sean equipo para el Torneo de Poder? -pregunto confundida Yoshimi a Quitela.

-Pero por supuesto, ¿dijo, porque no?, es más que obvio que nuestros Universos unidos serán los ganadores juntos, y la verdad, no olvides lo que te comenté-dijo Quitela tranquilamente.

-¿Y crees que Zenon Zama y Dashinka sama permitan un empate?.

-Ellos nunca comentaron que no se podía, Qui, Qui, Qui-le contesto Quitela confiado.

Yoshimi estaba meditando en las palabras escuchadas de Quitela y en lo que le dijo anteriormente, aunque claro, conociendo a su compañero Destructor, sabía perfectamente que era un engaño.

-De verdad crees que soy ingenua ¿verdad? -dijo Yoshimi neutralmente a Quitela, y el mencionado se confundió.

-¿Ah que te refieres?.

-Por favor Quitela, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, tu si quieres formar una alianza….pero solo para eliminar al Universo de Bills, el Universo 7 en primer lugar, ¿de verdad pensaste que te creería que él y Shin dijeron que ellos odian al Universo 16 y por eso, me eliminarían apenas que comience el Torneo y esperarías que al apenas escucharlo, yo ¿Qué?, mandaría a todos mis guerreros a atacarlos, y que hagamos tu sucio trabajo-aclaro Yoshimi molesta.

-De verdad créeme, Bills dijo que….

-Y sigues insistiendo, yo no me meteré en medio de ustedes dos…y aunque trabajáramos juntos en eliminar al Universo 7, y lo consiguiéramos, estoy muy segura que les dirás a tus guerreros que eliminen a los míos a la primera oportunidad que se les presente, ¿O me equivoco? -apenas de acabar de explicar Yoshimi, se vio una mirada molesta de Quitela.

-Supongo que la oportunidad del Universo 16 para sobrevivir, la echaste a perder…bueno, estoy muy seguro que te arrepentirás al no formar una alianza con el Universo que ganara el Torneo, el Universo 4-dijo enojado Quitela, para después cortarse la comunicación entre ellos dos.

Apenas y que Quitela corto la comunicación, Yoshimi dio un suspiro de molestia.

-No se preocupe, hizo lo mejor, recuerde que Quitela es el Dios más Tramposo de todos-dijo Yiang brindándole su apoyo.

-Gracias Yiang, pero es solo que, ¿de verdad crees que dos Universos o más, queden empatados?, ¿habría una oportunidad del empate? -pensó en voz alta Yoshimi y apenas cuando Yiang iba a contestarle, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaron a ellas.

-No lo creo, de lo poco que escuche, aunque Dashinkan no menciono o especifico que dos o más Universos queden empatados, Zenon Zama podría enojarse mucho con lo acontecido y en especial si considera que está siendo muy ¨divertido¨ el Torneo, no aceptaría que su diversión acabe de ese modo, lo más seguro es que obligue a los Universos que decidieron quedarse en Empate a pelear entre ellos para saber quien ganara o en el peor de los casos, decida eliminar a todos los Universos- hablo Hykari que apareció con una bandeja con Te y la depositaba en la mesa.

-Enserio, serias una magnifica Diosa-dijo Yiang asintiendo su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-De eso nunca yo lo he dudado-menciono Yoshimi mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Hykari, lo que provocara que la mencionada se sonrojara.

-Gracias por sus palabras, por favor, disfrute de un buen te para calmar los nervios.

-Oh, no gracias Hykari, pero nosotras….

-Si me permite, podría invitar y reclutar a una estudiante que yo tengo, admito que le falta mucho por aprender, pero le garantizo que no le fallara, confié en mí.

-Mmm, veo que ahora la estudiante se convierte en maestra, está bien, tomare un poco, pero solo por ser tu-dijo Yoshimi felizmente mientras se volvía a sentar-y además, platícame sobre tu estudiante que tienes.

-Pero por supuesto Lady Yoshimi, sabe que hare cualquier cosa por usted-menciono Hykari mientras asentía con la cabeza y se sentaba.

(0)(0)(0)

En el Paneta ¨Forgoten¨, más en específico, en uno de sus mucho Barres, este Bar tenía una temática antigua, a comparación de los que era más modernos y también era más sencillo, algunos de los seres están jugando al billar, otros apostaban en las cartas y otros solo bebían y comían.

Pero sentado en la Barra del Bar, estaba Alex, el miraba de vez en cuando la entrada del Bar, tal vez no debió de decirle que el la esperaba en este Bar, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, él quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y con confianza para evitar que ella hablara y que revelara que él era en realidad un G.S.P., lo último que quería era llamar la atención.

-Aquí tiene, un tarro de cerveza, con extra de cabeza -dijo el cantinero mientras le daba un tarro de madera a Alex, el tarro se veía que tenía mucha espuma en su parte de arriba y el mencionado asintió.

-Sírveme un Martini de Baya Azul-Alex escucho como alguien detrás suyo le hablo al cantinero, aunque no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era. A los pocos segundos, Hop se sentó a lado de cantinero, inseguro, se fue a prepararlo, mientras dejaba a los dos solos.

Estuvieron los dos sin decir nada, se notaba la gran tención que tenían entre los dos, de vez en cuando se daban pequeñas miradas, pero sin decir nada, Alex dio un suspiro de frustración mientras veía su tarro, tal vez no era buen momento para tomar, pero enserió que él lo necesitaba, y no solo por saber las consecuencias que tendrá al perder el Torneo, sino por la mujer que estaba sentada a lado de él.

Alex sin decir nada, empezó a tomar de su tarro, el empezaba a beberlo como si su contenido era en realidad agua y antes hubiera estado en medio del desierto.

-Ey tranquilo, estas tomando como si supieras que es el fin de la Galaxia-menciono con burla Hop, pero al poco que lo dijo, Alex paro de beber y empezó a tener un poco de tos, al reaccionar de cómo se estaba tomando su cerveza.

-Ja, tu siempre…la chistosa-decía Alex tratando de tranquilizarse, Hop solo se encogió de hombros por lo que escucho.

-Aquí tiene, un Martini de Baya Azul-dijo el cantinero mientras se lo daba a Hop, el Martini consistía en una pequeña copa fina, su contenido era de color azul y en un palillo que tenía la bebida, estaba una baya azul.

Hop tomo su bebida y le tomo un poco.

-Que gusto el volver a verte, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -dijo Hop mientras volteaba a ver a Alex pero este la ignoro.

-Pues si lo preguntas, yo he estado bien, pasando en mi planeta favorito, ganando dinero, y destrozando a quien se pone en mi camino-apenas y lo dijo, Hop se empezó a reir divertida, y Alex simplemente la vio molesto.

-¿Sabes?, Esto me recuerda mucho al pasado, cuanto tiempo cuando tú y yo vamos a un bar juntos, quién lo diría, ¿verdad? -menciono Hop mientras tomaba otro sorbo y Alex solo la vio molesto.

-Oh, ¿Por qué esa cara, y la ignorancia?, no me digas que estas molesto y me guardas rencor por lo que te hice en el pasado, oye fue….

-No quiero escuchar tu explicación, y no, decir molesto es quedarme corto-hablo por fin Alex molesto, después el soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor-apenas y lo dijo, Hop lo vio sorprendida.

-¿Un favor?, vaya, ahora yo soy toda oídos-dijo ella mientras tomaba su palillo con la baya, para luego comérsela y también Alex volvía a tomar de su tarro, aunque esta vez más moderado y tranquilo.

-Habrá un Torneo de Artes Marciales donde competirán varios Universos, y tú eres una de los diez representantes que tendrá el Universo 16-dijo Alex seriamente, aun no podía decir todo acerca del Torneo, lo que menos quería es alertarla a ella sobre las consecuencias de perder.

Hop estuvo meditándolo un tiempo, y también se le hacía raro que viniera a decirle solo eso, pero como vio a través de los ojos de su acompañante que le urgía que le contestara positivamente, decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Mmm, está bien, creo que participare-dijo Hop encogiéndose de hombros, y Alex la vio sorprendida.

-¿Enserió?.

-Si, pero solo si me dices que me necesitas-dijo Hop con una sonrisa burlona, Alex y lo escucho, puso cara de molestia e indignación.

-¡Que!, pero….

-Nada de réplicas, sabes que, no solo tendrás que hacer eso si no que tendrás que arrodillarte.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡¿enserio crees que yo….

-Entonces no participare.

Alex la vio enojada y más cuando Hop le dio una sonrisa burlona, Alex sin decir nada, se paró y se arrodillo enfrente de Hop, luego el vio como ella extendió su mano a él y le hizo gestos con sus ojos, Alex entendió que más quería que el hiciera, asique el tomo su mano de ella suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mano de ella.

-Por favor….Hop, te necesito-dijo ente dientes Alex avergonzado y sintiéndose humillado, y aún más cuando vio como algunas personas le hacían burla.

-Oh, que tierno-menciono Hop mientras veía como Alex se volvía a sentarse a lado suyo, luego ella tuvo una brillante idea, al ver como Alex estaba dispuesto a que ella participe.

-Pero no participare-dijo Hop con burla y tomaba su Martini, lo que se gano una mirada molesta de Alex.

-¡¿Perdon?!, ¡tu dijistes que…

-Yo dije ¨creo¨ qué participare, nunca te lo confirme-interrumpió Hop mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

-Escucha, yo no estoy para juegos, Yoshimi Sama me pidió claramente que te reclutara-dijo enojado Alex.

-¿Yoshimi sama?, ¿Hablas de la Diosa de la Destrucción?, ja, que bajo has caído con las mentiras.

-No es mentira, ¿Cuándo yo te he mentido? -dijo neutralmente Alex, y Hop no tuvo con que para replicarle.

-Ok, te creo.

-Si…..asique dime, ¿Qué quieres para participar?.

-Mmm, interesante propuesta-dijo Hop mientras su dedo lo usaba para rascarse la barbilla.

Después de meditarlo un tiempo, Hop ya lo decidió.

-Son tres cosas; primero, quiero cinco millones de unidades.

Ha Alex al escuchar eso, casi le da un infarto, eso sin duda era mucho dinero.

-Ok, lo tendrás-dijo Alex mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando en cómo conseguir todo el dinero, tal vez pediría un préstamo a Phoniex.

-Numero dos; quiero una nave último modelo y que no se pueda detectar en los radares de la Policía-si con la anterior petición Alex se empezaba a molestar, esa última lo enojo.

-¿Perdón?.

-Ya me escuchaste, quiero una nueva nave, yo te dalle tu bello rostro no tu oído, je,j,je,je. dijo burlándose Hop y riéndose, lo que el enojo de Alex aumentara.

-Muy bien….¿Cual es la tercera?.

Hop le hizo señales para que él se acercara, Alex se acercó con cuidado, pero Hop le hizo señal de que más se acercara, el mencionado se acercó más, para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hop acerco su rostro a lado del mencionado para poder…

-¡Ah!-grito de sorpresa y con un poco de dolor Alex mientras se alejaba de inmediato de Hop mientras se sobaba su oreja.

-¡¿Por qué me mordiste la oreja?!-dijo molesto Alex mientras veía como Hop pasaba su lengua azul verdosa por sus colmillos.

-Quería saber cómo reaccionabas-dijo sin darle importancia Hop, antes de que el afectado pudiera contestar.

.No, pero ya enserió, mi última petición es….-Hop le hizo señales para que de nuevo se acercara, Alex lo hizo con más cuidado y desconfiado, para luego apenas escuchar lo que Hop le susurro, se levantó de su asintió.

-¡QQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!-grito impactado y sorprendido, lo que se ganó unas miradas dentro del Bar, lo que hizo que él se volviera a sentarse.

-Ya me escuchaste, mi última petición para que yo compita en el Torneo, es que me borres todo mi historial de tu ya sabes dónde-dijo Hop sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que ella estaba tranquila, de Alex era todo lo contrario, ahora echaba humo en sus orejas.

-¡TU!...¡Tu!, ¡¿De verdad crees que yo tenga la autorización y permiso para hacer eso?!-dijo indignado y furioso.

-No, pero no me importa, no sé cómo lo hagas, pero tendrás que borrarme de su ¨lista negra¨-menciono Hop sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar de su Martini, lo que hizo que el enojo de Alex creciera más.

-Pues olvídalo, nunca hare eso-dijo Alex furioso mientras le daba la espalda a Hop.

-No sabes que es de mala educación que un hombre le dé la espalda a una mujer-menciono con burla Hop, pero al ver ella como fue ignorada, se levantó.

-Cóbrese el Martini a el-dijo Hop al cantinero mientras señalaba a Alex-bueno, entonces no participare, que decepción se llevara Yoshimi al enterarse que no pudiste reclutarme-menciono con burla para luego salir del Bar.

Alex escucho lo último que ella dijo, y sí que lo enojo mucho, pero ella tenía un buen punto, él le aseguro la iba a reclutar y eso hará, aunque eso signifique….

-Su cuenta-dijo el cantinero mientras le daba a Alex la cuenta, apenas y que él la vio, se quedó perplejo lo que costaba el Martini, enserió, costaba más del cuádruple que cualquier bebida.

-Tu siempre sabes cómo salirte con la tuya-pensó Alex enojado mientras ponía las Unidades en la Barra y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Me encanta verlos juntos de nuevo, siempre han sido mis favoritos-Alex escucho como el cantinero le hablo felizmente.

Alex sin decir nada, se fue del Bar y corrió para alcanzar a Hop, enserio que necesitaba apurarse para el reclutamiento para el Torneo de Poder, porque es muy seguro que los demás Universos no se andan con payasadas o ridiculeces para basarse sobre su reclutamiento de sus Guerreros.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 2**

En una ciudad muy colorida, llena de luces y colorida, muchas personas, pero sobre todo chicas, estaban formadas fuera de un gran teatro, el teatro era muy colorido y tenía unas pantallas gigantescas donde se mostraba el interior y de vez en cuando uno que otro anuncio.

Y apareció un anuncio donde decía, ¨¿Tienes la suficiente belleza para competir en un Torneo de Artes Marciales para pelear contra los horrendos villanos de los otros Universos que amenazan la existencia del Bello Universo 2?, ¡ven y demuéstranos tu poder del Amor!- si, al perecer, sus Dioses no fueron nada discretos sobre el Torneo del Poder.

Adentro del Teatro, vemos como había varias personas viendo las audiciones y los jueces eran los Dioses del Universo 2.

-Que terrible, el casting para encontrar nuestros guerreros está yendo muy mal-dijo Jerez mientras se tallaba sus ojos molesta.

-Aunque eso pudo ser diferente si usted hubiera reclutado esos poderosos guerreros que acaban de pasar-menciono Sour mientras veía con unas personas se retiraban del teatro.

-Pero Sour, ellos no tienen belleza, ¿Cómo pueden representar al hermoso Universo 2 si no tienen belleza? -dijo Jerez confundida y a la vez indignada.

-Jerez Sama, tenemos que conseguir guerreros, aunque estos no tengan belleza-cuando apenas lo dijo Sour, Jerez se tapó su boca horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué clase de Universo que está en lo más alto de la Belleza y del Amor no traería guerreros con belleza para representarnos?!- menciono Jerez indignada.

-Y sobre todo, que sea chicas lindas y jóvenes-dijo Peru mientras veía como una chica se subía para hacer su casting.

-Veamos si esa chica tiene belleza, enserió espero que haya pronto alguien con suficiente belleza para competir en el Torneo o no tendremos otra opción que reclutar a horrendos-dijo Jerez preocupada.

Y mientras afuera del teatro, todas las chicas formaba das esperaban con emoción su turno para pasar y platicaban entre ellas sobre como mostrar su belleza a Jerez Sama, pero en una azotea de uno de los edificios muy cerca del teatro, estaba una chica humanoide, ella era alta y de contextura delgada, su piel es de color gris clara, ojos brillantes de color purpura, orejas puntiagudas, su cabello es de color azul pálido largo, que este está amarrado con una larga cola de caballo, y con dos mechones enfrente. Su vestimenta constituye de un leotardo con escote morado y negro, y unos brazaletes de color negro que empiezan desde sus codos hasta las muñecas. Y detrás suyo, tiene unas alas de color negro por fuera, pero por dentro es de color violeta.

-¡Pero que belleza!, ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Escuadrón Doncellas que tanto esperaba para que puedan expandir su Poder del Amor a todos los Universos!, ¡El más grande sueño de Sanka!-dijo muy emocionada la chica para luego abrir sus alas e ir volando a cierta dirección de la ciudad.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

Alex y Hop estaban caminado por un callejón oscuro y aterrador, hacia dirección a unos departamentos.

Para resumir la historia, Alex accedió a todos los términos, pero con la condición de que ella lo dejara descansar en su departamento, ya que de verdad él se encontraba cansado y quería devolver la técnica que Hop le hizo, pero sorprendentemente, ella acepto.

Alex caminaba sin decir nada, y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, desde que conocía a Hop, sabía perfectamente que la chica respetaba su privacidad, asique ¿Por qué accedió?, tal vez sea solo para que ella tanga su dinero y nave garantizados o será por que….

-¡Ey!, despierta, ya llegamos-Alex dejo de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Hop le hablo, el vio que estaban enfrente de un edificio totalmente descuidado, e incluso parecía que estaba a punto de colapsarse.

Hop se adentró en él, seguido de Alex, una vez dentro, empezaron a subir las escaleras y mientras subían, Alex vio como había muchos matones peleándose, otros fumaban en el interior y otros consumían cristal carmesí, lo que Alex los vio enojados, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegaron al piso 9 y mientras caminaban en el pasillo, donde una luz se apagaba de un momento a otro, dando una apariencia escalofriante, después de unos angustiosos segundos, Alex vio como Hop abría la puerta de su cuarto.

El cuarto era totalmente Negro, sus ventanas estaban casi tapadas por unas persianas y solo se constituye de un sofá, una mesa de centro y dos cuartos, junto una pequeña cocina.

-Tu departamento está muy…gótico-dijo Alex mientras pasaba dentro y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Como a mí me gusta-le contesto Hop neutralmente.

-Oye Hop, de casualidad, tu ¿consumes cristal Carmesí?-pregunto Alex con indiferencia, aunque también en un tono preocupante, lo que capto Hop y decidió divertirse un raro.

-No, yo no lo consumo, le hace daño a mi figura, ¿o tú qué piensas? -mientras lo decía Hop, empezó ella a frotar su abdomen, lo que se ganó una mirada disimulada de Alex.

-Te veo-dijo Hop con burla, y un molesto Alex se volteo para que ella no la viera.

Una vez que se divirtió un poco, Hop fue en dirección a uno de los cuarto.

-En un momento regreso, no abras las cortinas, no abras la puerta, y lo más importante ¡no toques mi cerveza! -eso ultimo, lo dijo Hop mientras señalaba con su dedo a Alex.

-Descuida, yo no bebo mucho-menciono Alex mientras se encogía de hombros y se volvia a sentar en el sillón.

-Pues en el Bar no lo mostraste-dijo Hop mientras empezaba a caminar a lo que era una puerta, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo-ah y, por cierto, no sabía que aun te preocupabas por mí-lo dijo en tono burlesco, y se mostraba una sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, pero como ella le estaba dándole la espalda a Alex, este no se dio cuenta.

Antes de que Alex le contestara, Hop ya entro al cuarto.

El mencionado dio un suspiro de desesperación por la molestia que sentía el en el interior y se contenía por no gritar, enserio que Hop siempre lo sacaba de quicio, pero Yoshimi le pidió que la reclutara y, además, aunque no le agradaba admitirlo, pero la habilidad de Hop podría ser una buena pieza estratégica para el Torneo, pero enserio que esa muje siempre ponía a prueba su paciencia. Su temperamento arrogante, como siempre ella se salía con la suya, sus ojos de color profundamente amarrillos hipnóticos, su pelaje tan suave, sus tiernas y grandes orejas, su esbelta figura, sus perfectas curvas, sus bien formadas piernas, sus dos grandes y desarrollados….

 _-¡Pero qué demonios!-_ pensó enojado e indignado el al ver que él tenía esa clase de pensamientos y algunos no tan santos.

Él no podía confiar, simplemente, no podía confiar en ella, en especial por la manera en que ella…..

-¡Oye!, ven un momento-Alex escucho como Hop lo llamo, y el sin opción, fue al cuarto a donde ella estaba y el apenas que la abrió, quedarse sorprendido era quedarse poco a lo Alex sentia….

(0)(0)(0)

 _-¨¡Yo soy el Líder de las Tropas del Orgullo, Toppo!,¡Los pequeños males, los medianos malos y los grandes males!, ¡Todos los tipos de males, serán destruidos ante mi puño de Hierro Justiciero!..._

 _Pum._

Phoniex toco pausa a la esfera donde estaban grabados los combates de Exhibición, y aunque ya tenía conocimiento sobre todo el video, quiso volver a verlo para ver si podía encontrar alguna clase de debilidad a los Guerreros del Universo 7,9 y del 11. Pero al escuchar las palabras de lo que eran la Justicia para el Guerrero del Universo 11, si tenía que describirlo con una palabra es…

-Decepcionante-dijo con molestia y seriamente Phoniex mientras negaba con la cabeza para después levantarse de su silla y ver las estrellas que tenía en su ventana.

-Pero no lo culpo, después de todo, yo también tuve esos estúpidos pensamientos hace mucho tiempo-menciono con mal enconía Phoniex mientras seguía viendo las estrellas, después de un rato de mirarlas, su vista se enfocó en un pequeño marco fotográfico que tenía en su escritorio, el sin dudarlo lo agarro y sonrió al ver la fotografía.

-Tengo que hablarle-se dijo a sí mismo el.

- _Eso estaría bien, pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor-_ Phoniex al escuchar una voz en su mente, el rápidamente se puso en alerta.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto directamente Phoniex.

-Tranquilo, soy Yiang-Phoniex al escuchar ese nombre, se tranquilizó.

-Disculpa Yiang, tenía algo en mi mente que no reconocí tu voz-menciono el seriamente.

-Descuida, lo comprendo y vengo a entregarte un mensaje de Yoshimi-Sama y espero que lo hagas

-Lo que sea para ustedes, y estoy seguro que se trata sobre el Torneo-menciono Phoniex mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.**

 **Y Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **El ultimo link, es la** **canción Haruka cantada también por Adrian Barda, enserio me encanta todas la canciones que el siempre canta.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	11. 9- Reclutamiento de Jóvenes Guerreros

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, enserió.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap.9 Reclutamiento de Jóvenes Guerreros.**

En el Universo 16, podemos observar que Hop se encontraba recostada cómodamente en el sofá de su departamento, también que tenía cerrado sus ojos y su cabeza respaldada en el sofá, sus pies descalzos eran masajeados por un furioso Alex, él se encontraba muy inmerso en su labor que trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Hop gozaba de aquella sesión, no solo porque él era un extraordinario masajista, sino por la humillación por la cual lo estaba haciendo pasar, desde que llegaron a su departamento, buscaba alguna forma de quedar a mano por dejarlo quedarse, solo tuvo que pensar un poco para saber lo que quería.

-Enserió, deberías de dejar de ser un Policía y dedicarte a ser masajista – dijo Hop burlándose, para luego abrir sus ojos y alzo su cabeza un poco para poder verlo- que no se te olvide masajearme entre los dedos.

Alex asintió enojado, y comenzó también a masajearle sus dedos, no podía creer que de nuevo ella se salió con la suya.

-Lo haces por el Torneo, lo haces por el Torneo, lo haces por el Torneo...- pensaba el molesto y tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo disfrutas mucho, ¿verdad? - dijo Alex mientras que sentía que la ira crecía en su interior.

Hop como contestación, soltó una risa divertida y burlona a él.

-¿Así está bien? — preguntó Alex un poco harto.

-Mmm…- Hop hizo un ademan de pensárselo, y justo le cruzo en su mente otra idea-

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo Hop encogiéndose de hombros, y Alex dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que acabo...

-Ahora toca los hombros- dijo Hop con burla, recibiendo una mirada nada amistosa de Alex- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no quieres descansar en este departamento y que no participe?, pues adelante, no lo hagas.

Por un momento a Alex no le pareció una mala idea irse y pensar en alguien más para que compitiera en el Torneo, enserio que Hop ponía a prueba su paciencia, una gran paciencia que a fortalecido por las lecciones de Yiang. Pero sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para el Torneo, y es mejor reclutar a una conocida que a un desconocido…a pesar de que esta conocida le dejo toda una cicatriz de por vida en toda su cara…y a la vez en el interior.

Alex soltando un suspiro de desesperación, se puso de pie para cumplir de mala gana la orden. Hop se acomodó su espalda para que se recargara contra el respaldo del sofá y dejo que el hiciera su trabajo, su magnífico trabajo.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto en estos momentos- dijo entre dientes Alex.

-Sé que me adoras- decía de forma burlona Hop, pero su sonrisa burlona se quitó, para luego expresar seriedad- aunque lo niegues, puedo ver en tus ojos que aún me quieres.

Alex detuvo su labor repentinamente y su mirada se encontró perdida, sus manos se separaron de los suaves hombros de Hop, ya que cerro sus manos haciéndolo crujir sus nudillos.

Hop volteó hacia arriba con una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando su acompañante se fue directo al baño, dejándola completamente sola.

-Pff, idiota- susurro Hop enojada.

(0)(0)(0)

En otro planeta del Universo 16, más preciso en una aldea que está en una isla, la aldea era algo rustica por sus construcciones de madera apegado a lo antiguo, al parecer, los quienes vivían aquí decidieron estar más a lo antiguo que a lo moderno.

Pero el hecho que las casas eran antiguas, si había tecnología moderna.

Pero nos concentramos en un callejón, donde desde el aire llego Hykari, después de haber platicado con Yoshimi sama y Yiang sama, ahora se encontraba para reclutar a su estudiante.

-Si no quiero llamar la atención, tendré que caminar…aunque de seguro ella se encuentra trabajando- dijo Hykari para sí misma, y empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

Hykari caminaba entre la multitud sin parar a su destino, a pesar de que algunos la veían extrañados por la ropa…o más bien casi la falta de ropa que ella tenía, pero ignoro todo eso, ya que tenía una misión que cumplir.

Hykari siguió caminando, hasta que llego a una tienda que había en la calle central, de hecho, era más grande que cualquier otra tienda que habían. Afuera de la tienda se podía ver exhibidores de cristal con vestidos muy hermosos.

Cuando ella entro, podemos ver que la tienda era impresionante, estaba completamente llena de ropa espectacular hecha de seda y otros materiales, cada vestido y prenda era diferente a la anterior no solo en color y diseño, lo más interesante es que cada prenda estaba diseñada para cualquier tipo de especie; como un orificio pequeño en la parte de atrás, para los Saiyan, más anchos para especies como los Kuma, otros donde se veían que estaban diseñados para especies con alas, y muchos más.

Mientras Hykari caminaba en el interior de la tienda, veía como a algunas señoritas comprando ropa, incluso era divertido ver como sus acompañantes cargaban con montones de ropa, mientras seguían a sus chicas, y era divertido ver cuando ellas por cada lado que pasaban, veían una nueva ropa.

Hykari se sacudió cabeza para concentrarse, no tenía mucho tiempo…

Cuando llego a un gran mostrador, donde estaba una joven Okami de pelaje gris, con un vértice más claro, blanco en las áreas de la cara, el pecho y la parte inferior-

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿se encuentra….

-Descuida, tenemos lo que quiera- dijo la Okami mientras veía con atención a Hykari.

-¿Qué?.

-Déjamelo a mí, hallaremos ropa decenté y a la vez hermosa para usted- dijo la Okami con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hikari se molestara un poco al ser juzgada por su ropa.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la Okami, quien le hablo era una alienígena joven de forma humanoide, piel amarilla, su cabello es largo y rizado de color castaño con un mechón rubio, ojos violetas, complexión delgada. Su vestimenta constituye de una falda de color morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte superior tenía el estampado de estrellas de color lila, tenía también unas botas de color morado

-¿Ha que te refieres, Zoe?- pregunto confundida la Okami.

-La conozco, descuida- dijo la chica de nombre Zoe, ella le dio una sonrisa a la Okami, lo que ella también le sonrió, para luego se alejarse para atender a los demás clientes.

-No sabe el gusto de verla de nuevo maestra- dijo Zoe a Hykari mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Sabes que solo puedes decirme por mi nombre- menciono Hykari con una sonrisa, pero luego fue borrada, porque tenía que ir directa a lo que vino.

-Zoe, ya sé que estás en tu trabajo, pero ¿podemos hablar?, necesito decirte algo- cuando Zoe escucho esas palabras llenas de seriedad, supo que era de suma importancia.

-Claro, sígame- dijo Zoe mientras llevaba a Hykari a una parte más remota de la tienda, donde no había gente.

-¿Qué necesita?, si es para aumentar mi entrenamiento, estoy dispuesta de hacerlo.

-No, no es eso- dijo Hykari mientras soltaba un suspiro- antes de que te diga del por qué vine, me prometes que no te alarmaras.

-Ok…lo prometo- dijo Zoe confundida.

-Bueno, veras…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 6**

En el espacio exterior, Kyabe conducía su nave hasta el planeta Sadala, donde pensaba reclutar a un guerrero poderoso, que podría ayudar para asegurar la victoria del Universo 6.

Pero a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba seriedad y concentración, en él interior estaba demasiado preocupado y con miedo por el Torneo del Poder.

- _Nunca imagine que se combatiría por la supervivencia de los universos… por muy fuerte que sea Hit no sé si podrá vencer a 80, en especial si llegan a ser igual de fuertes que el maestro Vegeta… la clave la tendrán los demás guerreros. En ese caso, no hay mejor elección que_ …- piensa decidido y preocupado mientras aceleraba a su destino

Al llegar al al planeta, Kyabe aterriza en medio de un bosque, donde estaba una pequeña cabaña, mientras suspiraba y bajaba de su nave, también pensando en cómo dar la noticia del Torneo, él se acercó a la puerta y toco suavemente.

-Rensou san, soy Kyabe-dijo el amablemente, pero apenas al decirlo, escucho algo golpeándose, el preocupado entro rápidamente a la cabaña.

Apenas al entrar, ve como un Saiyan de mediados de mediados de edad, él se agarraba de su pierna y en su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-¡Rensou san!- dijo Kyabe preocupado mientras corría hacia él.

-Lo siento, al oír tu voz me olvide de mis piernas-dijo Rensou mientras sonreía para evitar que el joven que tenía enfrente se dejara de preocupar.

Cabba suspira ya que olvido ese problema que Rensou tenía de sus piernas.

-Déjeme ayudarlo-dijo Kyabe mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Gracias Kyabe, siempre tan amable, ¿gustas un poco de té?

-¿No hay molestia?.

-Contigo, ninguna- dijo Rensou mientras se levantaba con cuidado con un bastón, que él tenía y luego le sirve a Kyaba un poco de Té.

-Gracias- dijo el mientras recibía la taza.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el mientras se sentaba- oí hablar de tus grandes hazañas, ahora eres el as del escuadrón de elite de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala.

-Eso es porque usted me entreno, capitán-dice sonriendo agradecido y un poco apenado.

-Ja, dirás ex capitán.

-Si-dijo Kyabe con tristeza.

-Me entere que tienes un nuevo poder, ¿qué tal si me lo enseñas? - pregunto Rensou interesado.

-Claro-dijo el mientras dejaba la taza y se levantaba, luego el empieza a acumular energía, para después el dando un grito, se pasó a transformarse en Super Saiyajin

-¡Oh…es un gran poder extraordinario!- exclamo Rensou sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que sentía un gran poder proveniente de un Saiyajin

-Mientras tu protejas a este universo, sin duda está a salvo- dijo el con orgullo y confiado, pero al escucharlo, Kyabe bajo su mirada y se des transformó, ya que sabe perfectamente que era una completa mentira, el Universo 6 no estaba para nada a salvo con el poder que el tenia, y mucho menos si encuentra a alguien igual de poderoso como Ht y el Maestro Vegeta.

-Sobre lo que acaba de decir…-dijo Kyabe seriamente, lo que hizo que Rensou quedara confundido. Luego de una rápida explicación…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El Universo peligra?! –pregunto totalmente sorprendido Rensou e impactado al escuchar sobre el Torneo del Poder.

-Por favor, participe en el Torneo del Poder, necesitamos de sus habilidades-suplico Kyabe, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Pero ya me retiré las Fuerza de defensa de Sadala, además, mis piernas…-dijo el preocupado mientras observaba sus piernas.

-Aunque ya no sea tan fuerte como antes, es una batalla campal contra 80 guerreros, su experiencia en el combate nos será de gran ayuda.

-Me sobrevaloras- dijo el apenado.

-Por favor, nuestro universo está en peligro- dijo Kyabe en tono suplicante, pero Rensou solo negó con su cara.

-No puedo cargar con una gran responsabilidad de gran magnitud y sobre todo, seré solo una carga para el equipo-confeso el con pesar, Kyabe comprendió e iba a retirarse, pero…

-Pero si buscas a un gran guerrero, llévate a mi hermana Caulifla.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Se refiere a la señorita Califula?!- pregunta Kyabe sorprendido

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Aaammm no, no es eso, es que su hermana y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos-confeso el algo nervioso.

-Jeje puede ser una delincuente cualquiera y es algo rebelde, pero el poder de mi hermana me supera con magnitud-dijo el con orgullo.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Kyabe sorprendido.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡EL UNIVERSO SERA…-Hykari le tapo con su mano la boca de Zoe, antes de que terminara la frase.

-¡Shhh!, guarda silencio- susurro Hykari a ella, ya que hasta incluso algunos compradores las voltearon a verla con confusión. Zoe quito las manos de Hykari de su boca, para que de esa manera pudiera hablar.

-No pasa nada…sigan con sus compras- dijo Zoe mientras trataba de disimular su voz, para que no se notara que estaba temblando. Por suerte, todos en la tienda le creyeron y siguieron con sus compras.

Hykari suspiro de alivio, lo último que necesitaba era que civiles supieran del Torneo de Poder, cuando volteo a ver a Zoe, vio que ella estaba recargada en una mesa y temblaba.

-¿Zoe?.

-No puede ser….¿enserió por un estúpido Torneo se decidirá el destino de millones de vidas inocentes?- dijo Zoe con temor y a la vez furiosa.

-Lamentablemente, sí. Y por eso estoy aquí, he decidido que tu serás una de los diez guerreros que representaran al Universo 16-cuando dijo esas palabras, Zoe la vio con asombro.

-¿Yo?, pero…no me creo ser capaz de cargar con un peso de tal magnitud- susurro Zoe insegura de sus habilidades.

-Si no estarías lista, entonces no vendría a reclutarte y mucho menos Yoshimi-Sama confiaría en ti- dijo Hykari en forma de consuelo, pero al ver que su alumna no estaba segura, siguió hablando….

-Sé que tienes algo importante que proteger, y justo esta en esta tienda…-cuando hablo, Zoe la vio con asombro.

-Sí, lo sé, descuida no te juzgare por eso-dijo Hykari con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Zoe volteara para abajo para evitar que viera su sonrojado rostro, pero a la vez se sentía contenta de que Hykari lo aceptara.

-Pelea en este Torneo no solo para asegurar las vidas del Universo 16, sino para proteger a las personas que queremos…a las que amamos.

Cuando Zoe escucho esas palabras, una llama de determinación se encendió dentro de ella, y todas sus dudas fueron despejadas.

-Está bien, acepto participar en el Torneo-dijo Zoe de forma determinante y decidida, lo que hizo que Hykari sonriera con orgullo.

-Muy bien, ahora tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos?, ¿a dónde?.

-Yoshimi me dio explicaciones que una vez que te reclutara, te llevaría con ella, ya que quiere conocerte y también para que entrenemos para el Torneo-dijo Hykari seriamente mientras caminaba a la salida.

-¿Entonces conoceré a la Diosa de la Destrucción?, que honor- menciono Zoe mientras caminaba a la salida, pero de repente se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia atrás, para luego voltear a ver a Hykari.

-¿Me permite ir a ponerme ropa más cómoda?, y…ha…

-Adelante- le contesto Hykari mientras le brindaba una sonrisa sincera, lo que Zoe le agradeció dándole también una sonrisa y se iba corriendo hacia el mostrador.

Hykari espero unos cuantos minutos en la puerta de la salida, ya que, en estos momentos, era la hora de descanso para los empleados y por eso la tienda se encontraba cerrada.

Hykari vio a través del vidrio del mostrador de los vestidos, como Zoe tenía ahora otra vestimenta, ahora tenía una blusa y pantalón corto, hasta la altura de su muslo, ambos son de color morado, cinturón dorado, guantes de color lila, unas mallas un poco transparentes de tono violeta en sus piernas, las mallas estaban grados de estrellas un poco más oscuras y unas botas de color morado.

Luego Hykari vio cómo su alumna estaba hablando con la Okami que la atendió al principio, para después presenciar como Zoe tomaba de la mano a la Okami, para después plantearle un suave y largo beso en los labios, se veía como la Okami disfrutaba del beso e inclusive la rodeo con sus brazos, para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos.

Hykari en vez de ver eso con disgusto o asco como algunos lo pudieran ver, para ella no, después de todo, nunca se sabe con el amor, puede llegar a ser confuso y a la vez maravilloso. Luego vio como Zoe se ¨despedía¨ de la Okami, que la última mencionada le dio un beso en el cachete de Zoe, la última mencionada salió de la tienda, su rostro reflejaba felicidad, y a la vez determinada.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto Hykari a su alumna.

-Lista…

(0)(0)(0)

Mientras que eso sucedía, en otro planeta del Universo 16, vemos que, en una ciudad oscura, mas precisamente en un callejón, presenciamos como una banda de pandilleros haciendo varios grafitis en todas las paredes, muchos eran variados, pero si hay algo que los caracterizaban era que eran de color rojizo.

Siguieron con su labor hasta que escucharon como un Okami aulló, lo que supieron que era hora de irse. Todos se dividieron para que no sospecharan de ellos, y justo a tiempo, ya que varios Policías llegaron.

Algunos pandilleros lograron escapar y otros fueron atrapados, pero nos concentramos en uno en específico, ya que tenía una capa que lo cubría todo, con excepción de una cola, dando a entender que es un Saijaying.

El seguía corriendo, hasta que decidió volar para escapar de la policía, siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos, para luego aterrizar en una alcoba e abrir la ventana.

Una vez abierta, entro al departamento, prendió las luces y se quitó su capa, para revelar su apariencia. Era un joven Saijaying de piel morena, cabello negro que se dirige a su espalda. Su vestimenta se constituye de una armadura tradicional característica de los Saiyans de color azul, cinturón y dos brazales de color plateado y su camiseta y medias son de color negro.

El dio un suspiro de alivia al saber que se encontraba a salvo, y decidió relajarse un poco, camino un poco y fue a un toca discos moderno que el tenia, y buscando de todas sus discos de música, decidió poner una que le encantaba, poniendo el disco, se empezó a escuchar la música y el cerrando sus ojos para disfrutarla mas…

 _Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (ooh)_  
 _Ayy, ayy_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Needless to say, I keep her in check_  
 _She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)_  
 _Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)_  
 _Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)_  
 _Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check..._

-Sunflower, una buena elección- el Saijaying se asustó cuando escucho como una voz sonó detrás de él, para luego el reunir energía Ki y disparar hacia la voz.

El volteo, para ver con sorpresa que alguien detuvo su ataque y lo aplastó como si nada, ese era Phoniex que se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

-Soy Phoniex, líder de la Policía Espacial Galáctica- se presentó el mientras se levantaba de su silla, lo que sorprendió al Saijan, no solo por escuchar que es el Líder de la G.S.P., sino que nunca escucho que estaba detrás de él.

-Me lo dice como si fuera normal que un extraño se encuentre sentado en mi segundo sillón favorito- dijo el con precaución sus palabras y a la vez neutral.

-Vengo a buscarte, Takeo- dijo Phoniex seriamente, el Saijan se quedó mudo cuando escucho su nombre y a la vez confundido.

-¿Disculpe, no logro entender?- dijo Takeo confundido. Phoniex volteo a ver la ventana, para luego preparase para decirle sobre el Torneo de Poder.

-Habrá un Torneó de Artes Marciales, donde competirán los mejores de todos los Universos, observamos que tu…

-¡No digas más!, ¡estoy dentro!- exclamo Takeo con entusiasmo e interrumpiendo a Phoniex.

-¿Enserió?- dijo el sonriendo, fue demasiado fácil, pensaba él.

-Si, los combates que tengo en la calle, son muy…sencillos, fáciles y deseo un reto para un Saijaying como yo- dijo Takeo mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo y a la vez un poco arrogante.

-Sin duda los tendrás.

-Súper, pero, ¿una pregunta? - pregunto Takeo seriamente, Phoniex estuvo preparado para cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de su nuevo compañero, pero nunca espero que…

-¿A qué se refiere con otros Universos?- pregunto Takeo confundido, Phoniex rodó los ojos con la pregunta, pero no podía molestarse, después de todo, son muy pocos los mortales que conocen la existencia de otros Universos.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 6**

En el planeta Sadala, presenciamos que, por una zona casi desértica, donde solo había pura piedra rojiza, un vehiculo del ejercito de Sadala, hiba a toda velocidad y dentro había dos Saiyajin.

-¿Oye?, ¿acaso este lugar no es territorio de Caulifla?- dijo un Saiyajing preocupado a su compañero, que iba conduciendo.

-Este es un atajo, ¿y que si lo es?, ¿acaso le tienes miedo? - se burló su compañero, pero cuando le iba a contestar, ambos sintieron que se detuvieron de golpe, al ver enfrente, vieron que alguien los detuvo.

Ese alguien era una Saiyajing joven de piel clara, y cabello largo, que terminaba de picos parados. Su vestimenta constituye de un calzado de color negro, unos brazaletes algo largos en sus muñecas del mismo color, un pantalón holgado de color morado y un sujetador de tono rosa magenta. Ambos soldados supieron quién era ella.

-¡Paren aquí!, si quieren pasar, tendrán que darnos todas sus cosas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona a los soldados.

-¡Es Caulifla!- exclamo con enojo el conductor.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije- dijo su compañero con miedo.

-¡Todos ustedes!, ¡llévense todo!, empezó ordenar Caulifla a su grupo que estaba detrás de ella, ellos asintieron y empezaron a descargar todo lo que había en el vehículo. Los dos soldados se bajaron, y veían con impotencia como se llevaban todo, aunque el que estaba conduciendo, veía con ira a Caulifla. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres que te humille?- dijo con arrogancia y burla Caulifla, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada de furia del soldado.

-¡No subestimes mi poder!- exclamo el con furia y se lanzó a ella, Caulifla lo espero pacientemente, que cuando el estaba a punto de tocarla, ella lo esquiva para luego lanzarlo hacia un muro rocoso.

-Je, es completamente inútil- dijo Caulifla con orgullo mientras sonreía con burla.

-¡Ya está listo!- dijo uno de sus hombres, mientras cargaba unas cajas, ella asintió y tomo un envase de agua que estaba guardada.

-aahhh, ¡ya está hecho!, ¡la próxima vez que vengan, traigan más cosas! - dijo Caulifla con burla mientras se alejaba de los soldados con su grupo y cargando varias cajas de comida, medicina y uno que otro artículo u objeto valioso.

Luego de varios minutos da caminata, llegaron a lo que era su guarida. Mientras que Caulifla se sentó cómodamente en un sillón, veía como todos empezaron a guardar los objetos que robaron, su mirada se posó en todos, pero cuando su vista se quedó viendo a su protegida, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego ella junto con todos escucharon como alguien entraba en su guarida, ese alguien era Kyabe que la miraba seriamente.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exclamo con furia un miembro de la pandilla.

-Él es un don nadie-dijo Caulifla seriamente, mientras veía molesta a Kyabe.

¿Por qué tú estás aquí? - dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.** **Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	12. 10- Rival

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Jejeje, apuesto a que no esperaban que el capítulo ya estuviera listo, estos días tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidí seguir con esta historia.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap. 10. Rival…**

En el Universo 6, apenas llego Kyabe a la guarida de Caulifla, él le empezó a relatar todo sobre la situacion del Torneo de Poder, y mientras que él hablaba, Caulifla se encontraba sentada en una clase de trono y comía un gran pedazo de carne, una vez que Kyabe término de su explicación...

-¡Me rehusó! –dijo Caulifla mientras comía, para gran impacto de Kyabe.

-¡Pero… el destino del Universo depende de este torneo! –dice Kyabe tratando de convencerla.

-Tengo cara de que me importa-dijo ella sarcásticamente, para luego dar otro mordisco a su carne-ya vete

Kyabe sabía que no sería fácil reclutarla, ya que Caulifla es la líder de un grupo conocido delincuentes en Sadala, ellos les roban a quien sea que pasen por sus territorios y hieren a quienes se les interponga en el camino, aunque ella y sus hombres jamás han llegado a cometer delitos graves, como matar.

-¿Que no la escuchaste niño?, dijo que te largaras –dijo uno de los delincuentes acariciándole la cabeza con burla.

Kyabe lo miro molesto y de momento se transforma en Súper Saiyajin logrando que su onda de energía lo aleje estrellándolo a unas cajas sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nunca han visto nada a nada igual.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –pregunta Caulifla seriamente mientras se ponía de pie, pero trataba de ocultar su gran interés.

-Se llama Súper Saiyajin, si quieres te enseño-dijo Kyabe viéndola fijamente.

-Ni creas que con eso participare en el torneo-dijo ella desinteresada y cerraba sus ojos.

-Tu hermano, el gran Rensou, me hablo maravillas de tu poder, y me doy cuenta que no estaba exagerando, ¿segura que quieres estar estancada aquí, cuando podrías llegar a superar tus límites? -dio su punto de vista Kyabe, Caulifla abrio sus ojos y se quedó analizando sus palabras...

-¡Desgraciado!- dice el hombre que se estrelló en las cajas sacando entre su ropa una navaja.

-Alto-ordeno Caulifla llamando la atención de todos sus hombres- esas son palabras de un miembro de elite de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala, vayan a darle un juego a Kyabe.

-S…Si- dice uno de ellos yéndose.

-Has despertado mi interés, háblame de todo acerca del Súper Saiyajin-dijo Caulifla sonriendo.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

Alex estaba recargado pensativo dentro del baño, ya que trataba de aguantarse la molestia que Hop le causo, tal vez el entrenamiento de Yiang lo ha fortalecido también en la mente, pero siempre la Neko lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Relájate, relájate….

-¡¿Cómo quieres relajarte con el destino del Universo en juego?!- Alex escucho como una voz le grito de repente, lo que hizo que diera un brinco del susto y se pusiera en guardia rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, soy yo- dijo otra vez la voz, Alex vio que provenía dentro de su pantalón, él supo de inmediato quien le hablaba, el buscando entre su ropa saco una esfera de color gris y al presionarla, se mostró la imagen de Chang.

-Hola Chang sama, ya logré reclutar a dos guerreros para el Torneo del Poder- dio el su informe de manera formal, pero Chang simplemente se quedó viéndolo de brazos cruzados.

-¿Solo otros dos?, ¿sabes cuánto falta para el Torneo?-pregunto Chang neutralmente, Alex empezó a temer por la respuesta.

-No…

-Pues solo queda una terciaria parte- dijo Chang molesto, Alex no podía creerlo.

-Yo…lo siento, supongo…

-No quiero tus disculpas… tienes suerte que Yiang ya me informo que Phoniex ha reclutado otro guerrero y Yoshimi recluto a Hykari, junto a otra guerrera…eso nos da un total de 6 guerreros.

-Eso, está bien- dijo Alex contento al ver que ya tenían a más de la mitad necesarios para competir en el Torneo del Poder, aunque se sentía mal que no era gracias a él.

-Si, en estos momentos estoy a punto de ir al planeta de Yoshimi, para conocer a los nuevos guerreros-dijo un poco más tranquilo Chang.

-Me parece bien…iremos los dos de inmediato también.

-No, tu no- dijo Chang, para sorpresa de Alex- acabo de investigar, y en el planeta Forgotten hay un impresionante poder de Ki…

-Lo comprendo, ¿quiere que rastre ese Ki, para poder reclutarlo para el Torneo? - lo dijo como afirmación Alex seriamente.

-Correcto, manda a quien reclutaste al planeta de Yoshimi, mientras tu te encargas del reclutamiento.

-Claro Chang, no le fallare- dijo decidido Alex.

-Por el bien de todos los habitantes del Universo 16, espero que no- acabo de sus palabras, la proyección de Chang se apagó.

Alex guardo la esfera en su pantalón y salió del baño para poder cumplir con la orden de Chang.

(0)(0)(0)

Mientras que eso sucedia, en el planeta de Yoshimi, Zoe estaba arrodillada enfrente de la mencionada, todo visto por Yiang y Hykari.

-Es…un gran honor…conocer a la Diosa de la Destrucción- dijo nerviosa Zoe y teniendo mucho cuidado con sus palabras, ya que lo que menos quería era faltarle al respeto, Yoshimi sonrió y deposito una de sus manos en el hombro de Zoe, lo que hizo que la mencionada lazara la mirada.

-De pie- dijo Yoshimi, lo que hizo que Zoe rápidamente se levantara.

-Es a mí un gran honor conocer a la alumna de Hykari, que espero que ella sea una buena maestra.

-Descuide, es la mejor maestra que alguien puede tener- confeso Zoe mientras se mostraba una gran sonrisa en ella.

-No es para tanto- dijo Hykari cruzada de brazos.

-Pues yo no diría eso, puedo leer un buen poder de Ki enmendando en tu alumna-dijo ahora Yiang mientras sonreía a Hykari.

-Hm, de verdad me gustaría que nos viéramos en otro momento, pero hay prioridades más importantes- dijo ahora seriamente Yoshimi.

-Tienes razón- dijo también Hykari mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Sí, me plan es que una vez que todos sus compañeros lleguen, se conozcan para poder trabajar en equipo, pero como son las primeras en llegar, entrenen por el momento- dio órdenes Yoshimi a Hykari y Zoe.

Ambas estuvieron a punto de contestar, pero todos vieron como una nave espacial aterrizo en el planeta. Zoe se puso en posición de combate para cualquier sorpresa…

-No es necesario Zoe, han llegado más miembros de su equipo- dijo Yiang mientras veía fijamente la nave, seguida por las demás.

Todas empezaron pacientemente para cualquier guerrero que saliera, pero…

-¡Ya llego Takeo, el futuro mejor guerrero de todo los Universo!- exclamo el mencionado mientras salía de la nave con gran entusiasmo, para gran asombro y confusión de ellas.

Seguida de Takeo, bajo Phoniex, mientras lo veía seriamente.

-¿Qué te dije acerca cuando llegáramos aquí?- pregunto Phoniex seriamente, mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las chicas.

-Ya lo sé, pero oiga, vamos a luchar contra los más fuertes de todos los Universos, debería estar emocionado, ya que también es un Saijan- explico Takeo mientras sonreía de forma confiada. Cada mujer que lo observaba lo veia diferente; con Yoshimi e Yiang, pudieron notar que el guerrero no sabía de las consecuencias si perdían en el Torneo de Poder, Hykari lo veía de forma extrañada y por último, Zoe, ella lo miraba con muy malos ojos.

Cuando os dos Saijan llegaron con las demás, Takeo fue rápidamente con Yoshimi.

-Oh, pero si usted debe ser la hermosa Diosa de la Destrucción Yoshimi sama- dijo Takeo mientras tomaba de la mano a Yoshimi para luego darle un beso- es un placer conocerla…

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a Yoshimi sama?!- exclamo con enfado Zoe.

-Descuida preciosa, si también quieres un beso, solo dímelo- dijo de forma coqueta Takeo, lo que hizo que a Zoe se le notara una vena en la frente.

-El gusto es mío, Takeo- dijo Yoshimi con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que él también le sonriera, para luego empezar a ver el lugar, todo eso ante la mirada de Zoe.

-Idiota- dijo ella molesta.

-Déjalo, de seguro que aún no sabe todo lo que implica este Torneo- dijo Hykari de forma tranquilizadora, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Phoniex.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Phoniex- menciono Hykari mientras se acercaba al mencionado, al parecer ya se conocían.

-El gusto es mío Hykari- contesto el de forma respetuosa, luego Phoniex noto algo, vio que falta alguien.

-¿Dónde está Alex, aun no logra reclutarla?- pregunto Phoniex a Yiang, temiendo que el pasado que tiene el mencionado, aun lo sigua atormentando…

-No te preocupes, ya logro reclutarla, pero ahora Chang lo mando a reclutar a otro guerrero.

-Me parece bien.

-Sí, y también tendremos que pedirte un favor- dijo Yiang a Phoniex.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que le iban a pedir.

-Necesitamos que vayas a reclutar cierta Neko habilidosa para el Torneo de Poder-dijo de forma seria Yoshimi, cuando Phoniex escucho ¨Neko habilidosa¨, supo de quien hablaban…

-¿Están seguras?, no es que la menosprecie, eso jamás, pero…dudo mucho que pueda contra los otros guerreros, ya que cuando mucho, logra derrotar la primera fase del Súper Saijan- dijo Phoniex no muy confiado.

-Para serte sincero, yo también dudo, pero al pensarlo mejor…para poder ganar en el Torneo de Poder, no solo se requerirá de poder físico, sino espiritual, algo que ella sabe a la perfección- le contesto sus dudas Yoshimi.

Phoniex estuvo meditándolo mejor, pero solo le basto unos segundos para poder decidir…

-Muy bien Yoshimi sama, iré a reclutarla- contesto Phoniex seriamente, para luego dar un gran salto hacia su nave, y al aterrizar, abrió su cabina y al calentar los motores de su nave, otra vez prendio rumbo hacia su destino. Todo ante la mirada de Yoshimi, Yiang e Hykari.

-¿Crees que logre reclutarla?, ya que apenas ella tolera la violencia- pregunto Hykari a sus dos acompañantes.

-Esperemos que sí, se nos están acabando las opciones de reclutamiento Hykari- le contesto seriamente Yoshimi, Hykari suspiro, y tomando una decisión de poder empezar a entrenar, noto que Zoe no estaba a su lado, al empezar a buscarla, no se tardo en encontrarla. Ya que Zoe estaba con Takeo, y por los rostros que reflejaban los dos jóvenes, estaban discutiendo.

Antes de que Hykari fuera para poder evitar conflictos al principio del equipo…

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONOS ESTOY?!- grito una voz furiosa.

Yoshimi, Yang e Hykari voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, quien había gritado era Hop, y por su expresión de rostro, se notaba que se encontraba molesta.

-Ven Hykari, vayamos a darle la bienvenida a tu nueva compañera- dijo tranquilamente Yoshimi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Hop, Hykari estaba a punto de negarse, porque…

-Yo me encargo de que tu alumna y su compañero no tengan conflictos, ve- le hablo Yiang, adivinando sus pensameintos, Hykari simplemente asintió y empezó a alcanzar a Yoshimi.

Yiang se fue caminado hacia Takeo y Zoe, donde parecía que ambos comenzaron a subir con su discusión.

-Ya te lo dije, ¡No importa quienes sea nuestros futuros compañeros, simplemente que sean Saijan como yo, ganaremos sin duda! - interrumpió Takeo confiado, lo que hizo que Zoe se molestara más.

-Je, apenas te conozco, y sé que eres un completo tarado- dijo con molestia Zoe, lo que recibió una mirada no tan amistosa de Takeo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Ya me escuchaste, eres un completo tarado- dijo Zoe al ver como el Saiyajin que tenía enfrente, le preocupaba más el pensar que no pudiera encontrar a poderosos guerreros que la terrible tragedia que ocurrirá si perdían…su novia…no, simplemente no podían perder.

-Tienes suerte que sea una chica, o si no te golpearía- dijo entre dientes Takeo, parece que se estaba conteniendo, y mucho.

-¿Enserió?, yo pensé que era porque temes que lastime tu orgullo de Saijan…mono- dijo burlona Zoe, lo que hizo que Takeo la miraba enojada, ya que si hay algo que molesta a los de su especie, los Saiyajin, era que lastimaran su orgullo de guerreros y la otra, es ser llamados ¨monos¨.

-Tú…tú eres una completa…-Takeo comenzó a pensar en un insulto para Zoe, pero para eso, comenzó a examinarla y lo único que se le vino a su mente, fue…

-¡Plana!- grito el molesto, si, le dijo una de las peores cosas que un hombre le puede decir a una mujer.

Cuando lo escucho, los ojos de Zoe se abrieron enormemente y por instintó, se tapó sonrojada su pecho, que, si estaba algo plano, pero no tardo que el sentimiento de sorpresa fuera remplazado por una gran ira. Zoe mientras se tapaba aun su pecho con las manos, le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Takeo, lo cual el mencionado también le daba la misma mirada, parece que ninguno daba crédito a ceder.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en matarse con la mirada, que no se daban cuenta que Yiang estaba parada casi en medio de los dos, ella los miraba con una incómoda sonrisa.

-Parece que tenemos a unos interesantes guerreros- dijo incómodamente Yiang, y pensando que debería de pensar en una forma de que Takeo y Zoe arreglen su problema, ya que, de seguro que los demás Universos se están preparando en grande para el Torneo de Poder…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 3**

En un planeta totalmente robótico, ya que todos sus habitantes eran mayor parte maquinas. Nos concentramos en una fábrica, que a diferencia de todas las demás, era mucho más tecnológica y grande que todas.

En el interior de la fábrica, mas precisamente en una habitación, había un hombre con un traje llamativo, que tenía un casco que le cubría su rostro. El corría lo que era en una caminadora que iba a mucha velocidad y era observado por unos pequeños robots, al parecer lo estaban analizando y estudiando.

En un momento, su traje brillo con intensidad de color rojo mientras más corría, su velocidad llego a tal punto que la caminadora ya no era nada para él.

-¡Sí!, la justicia no será vencida-exclamo el mientras seguía corriendo.

Mientras en otra parte, en un gran salón donde se usaba con el centro de control de toda la fábrica, había grandes pantallas que monitoreaban cada cuarto de la fábrica. Se encontraban varios robots monitoreando toda la fábrica, un robot que se encontraba monitoreando el cuarto donde está el individuo corriendo, se levantó y camino hacia la parte de arriba del control de la fábrica. Hay viendo y monitoreando todo, se encontraba un individuo humanoide de piel lavanda, de cabello blanco y crespo, posee barba y dos coletillas. Su vestimenta se constituye de una túnica blanca con bordes violetas, un monóculo amarillo y porta un bastón.

-Dr. Paparoni, las pruebas con el traje del Sr. Katopesla para aumentar su velocidad, son un éxito.

-Excelente, ahora avísales que comiencen las pruebas para el aumento de su poder-dijo Paparoni sin despejar su vista de las pantallas.

-Enseguida doctor-dijo robot para luego retirarse a cumplir con su cometido.

-¿Cómo va el re-mejoramiento del robot Narirama?-dijo Paparoni al robot, antes de que se fuera.

-Sus mejoras ya fueron instaladas, ahora pasaremos a las pruebas.

-Perfecto, puedes retirarte- cuando lo dijo, el robot asintió para luego bajar a su área asignada.

Cuando se quedó solo, Paparoni veía con una sonrisa que todo estaba saliendo según sus planes, lo único que faltaría es poner en práctica el Plan "X" y si el plan fallaba en el Torneo, entonces...

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, no hay duda que el gracias a la tecnología, Universo 3 triunfara en el Torneo- exclamo Paparoni con una sonrisa confiada.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

Alex volaba por lo que parecía un desierto en el Planeta Forgotten, apenas termino de recibir órdenes de Chang, le fue muy difícil tele transportar a Hop hacia el planeta Yoshimi, ya que la mencionada se resistió y también ponía varias excusas de no ir, por suerte para él, Hop descuido su guardia, lo que logro que ella se tele transportar.

Alex paro en seco sus pensamientos al sentir varias energías Ki hacia cierto punto, pero lo extraño es que una era poderosa y las otras se iban extinguiendo…

El al saber lo que significaba, acelero con su vuelo para llegar a tiempo. Cada vez más cerca, empezó a reconocer ese Ki…

-No puedo creerlo…¿de verdad tengo tan mala suerte?- dijo para sí mismo el, porque ya sabía quién era.

-Tengo que reclutarlo, sin importar que…-hablo Alex seriamente para luego aterrizar en tierra, al apenas aterrizar, tuvo una horrible visión, ya que varios cuerpos de varias especies, sus cuerpos estaban perforados por todas partes, tenían pequeños agujeros por sus cuerpos, Alex ahora si ya tenía la certeza que se trataba de el…

-No…ten piedad…-Alex escucho una voz femenil encima de una pequeña colina, la voz se notaba cansada y áspera, Alex lo supo también porque su energía Ki apenas la leía…apenas se encontraba con vida….

-Te daré la misma piedad que ustedes le daban a esos niños…¡NINGUNA!- se escuchó otra voz, para después escuchar una explosión, Alex paro al escuchar la explocion, para a los pocos segundo no lograr sentir el Ki de la chica, supo de in mediato lo que paso…

Alex dando un suspiro, subió por completo en la colina, donde lo vio.

-Parece que no has aprendido nada, Frozert- dijo con seriedad Alex, el mencionado escucho como hablaron su nombre y volteo hacia atrás, quedando enfrente de Alex. Frozert es un alienígena de baja estatura, piel de color roja opaca, ojos rojos, tiene una cola larga y se notaba que era elástica, pies con tres dedos, tiene unos cristales de color morado intenso en varias partes de su cuerpo y también tiene unos cuernos en su cabeza de color gris. Su vestimenta constituye de un Biotraje de color gris que lo cubre de las zonas de los antebrazos, los pies y las piernas hasta las rodillas, la cintura y el torso, dejando una parte del abdomen al descubierto.

-Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no esperaba encontrarte aquí? - dijo Frozert con sorpresa y dando una sonrisa a Alex. Alex no dijo nada, ya que se quedó mirando a los pies de Frozert, donde estaba el cuerpo de la mujer…

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto seriamente Alex, ya que aunque tendría que decirle sobre el Torneo, no podía dejar este asunto como si nada.

-Simplemente elimine a estos tontos- dijo Frozert casualmente, como si no hubiera hecho nada grave.

-¿Eran criminales?- menciono en forma de afirmación Alex.

-Claro que sí, los criminales son supersticiosas y cobardes, solo se necesita darles una verdadera razón para que tengan miedo-expreso el mientras sonreía siniestramente.

-Lo que tú haces no es diferente a lo que Meg hacía-señalo Alex molesto, ya que recordó acierto Policía corrupto que estaba en la Policía Espacial Galáctica, por suerte, Phoniex se encargó de darle su castigo.

-Por favor, no me compares con ese idiota, era un pobre y patética Kuma que se creía un héroe, yo por el otro lado, a pesar de que algunos me lo digan, yo no soy un héroe, simplemente pongo en su lugar a la basura de este Universo, deberías de agradecerme, acabe con varias de sus operaciones de venta de Cristal Carmesí y pare los secuestros de gente inocente para su manera ridícula manera de ganar dinero-señalo con tono tranquilo Frozert, sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

-El que sean criminales, no merecían ser ejecutadas por ti, debieron ir a prisión y tener un juicio justo, tener una verdadera justicia-menciono con seriedad Alex.

-¿No me digas?, no sé si sentirme decepcionado o asqueado por lo que me dijiste…hu, no puedo creer que ustedes no aprendan nada-dijo ahora con decepción Frozert.

-Necesitó pedirte un favor- menciono Alex cruzado de brazos, ya que al ver que no hiba a cambiar de opinión, mejor opto hacer lo que vino.

-Si vienes a pedirme que de nuevo vuelva a unirme a la G.S.P., no lo acepto, por esos estúpidos ideales yo renuncie- le contesto Frozert sin interés.

-No es eso, vengo a reclutarte- apenas lo dijo, Frozert se mostró confundido- se organizará un Torneo de Artes Marciales entre casi todos los Universos existentes, y vengo a reclutarte para el Torneo.

Frozert se mostró un poco interesado, ya que no esperaba que para eso el viniera a buscarlo…una idea se le cruzo en la mente.

-Lo siento, no me interesa…pero habrá una manera en que participe- dijo Frozert con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Alex, aunque el ya empezaba a imaginárse la respuesta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleamos, siempre nuestros combates quedan inconclusos o en empate... si logras al menos derribarme, entonces participare en ese Torneo, pero si yo te derribo, entonces no lo hare, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas mi reto?- explico Frozert mientras se ponía en posición de duelo.

-Muy bien, acepto- acepto Alex seriamente, y tratando de concentrase por lo que vendría.

Alex y Frozert empezaron a comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro, siempre viéndose fijamente.

-Como muestra de buena fe, te dejare que tú dispongas las reglas de nuestro combate- dijo seriamente Frozert, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que amable- le contesto seriamente, estuvo reflexionando cual estrategia podría funcionarle mejor, asique el tomando una decisión…

-Que sea una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin poder volar, ni transformarse, ni de energía Ki- dicto las reglas Alex.

-Que aburrido, pero de acuerdo, aceptare tus condiciones-dijo Frozert encogiéndose de hombros, para luego colocárse en guardia de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, al mismo tiempo que cada un esperaba pacientemente que movimiento haría el otro, Frozert dio un salto y ataco con una patada que Alex bloqueo con su brazo, para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro de su atacante, pero Frozert lo detuvo con una mano y lanzo un golpe más.

Rápidamente, Alex movió su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el golpe y girando con rapidez logro lanzar a Frozert por los aires, el mencionado logro girar en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque en una poderosa patada, lo que hizo que Alex lo contratacara con un puñetazo, ambos golpes colisionaron, para después ambos comenzar una gran colisión de golpes, los golpes eran tan potentes que hasta se producían varias ondas de choque en el lugar, en un momento, Frozert se lanzó hacia Alex pero el mencionado se hizo de lado y lanzo un golpe contra la espalda de Frozert, quien por poco cae, pero se sostuvo con sus manos y le dio un poderoso coletazo a Alex en la cara.

Alex retrocedió un poco por la potencia del golpe, pero aún no estaba vencida y mucho menos podría perder, ya que tiene que admitir, pero Frozert sería un gran aliado para el Torneo de Poder, aunque a pesar de que peleaban solo cuerpo a cuerpo, no dejaba de ser complicado.

Alex y Frozert estuvieron un momento recuperándose, para luego lanzar un golpe al mismo tiempo, haciendo que de nuevo un nuevo choque de golpes y patadas comenzaran entre los dos, seguían ambos en su enfrentamiento que inesperadamente, Frozert dio un giro rápido y ataco con una patada, misma que Alex evito con mucho esfuerzo, para luego el contratacar con un golpe en el rostro, quien Frozert contraataco con un puñetazo al estómago, parecía que ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro.

-¡Veo que has mejorado!- dijo Frozert un poco sorprendido, mientras seguía tratando de derribar a Alex.

-¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, aunque eso no lo dudaba para nada!- admitió también Alex, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien dicho, o no puedo quedarme también atrás y a pesar de que sea muy bueno nuestro combate, pero…¡no perderé ante ti!-declaro con determinación Frozert , lanzando un golpe más contra Alex, dándole en la cara, pero el logro detener el brazo de Frozert y de un rápido movimiento, lo lanzo contra el suelo, parecía que Alex iba a ganar, pero inesperadamente, Frozert sujeto a Alex de su ropa y lo jalo con él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo exactamente al mismo tiempo…

-Es un empate-dijo Alex en el suelo y respirando un poco agitado.

-Parece que si…je, siempre acabamos igual-dijo Frozert también en la misma condición que Alex.

-Bueno, como lograste también tirarme, ¿háblame acerca de ese Torneo? - menciono Frozert mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Alex sonrió contento al ver que logro convencerlo para que participe en el Torneo de Poder, ahora solo quedan 3 guerreros.

-Frozert, lograremos ganar el Torneo- menciono Alex mientras extendía su brazo y formaba un puño, Frozert lo vio confundido, pero a los pocos segundos sonrió y le correspondió el saludo.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo.** **Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Si se preguntan si Frozert es de la misma especie o raza que la de Freezer, la respuesta es si. Solo que por el momento, Frozert esta en su primera forma.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	13. 11- Inicio del Entrenamiento

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Una enorme, pero enorme disculpa por la gran demora que me está llevando el actualizar la historia. Pero con el corto tiempo que tengo libre y que me deja mis estudios Universitarios, pues si se me llega a dificultar el escribir. Pero como compensación por la demora, aquí les traigo el capítulo más largo que haya escrito, incluso superando enormemente a todos los demás capítulos de cantidad de palabras.**

 **Y no solo eso, sino que me he esforzado mucho el escribir unos combates que apreciaremos más adelante.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Cap.11. Inicio del Entrenamiento y del Conflicto en el Equipo.**

En el Universo 16, en una aldea costera, más preciso en una casa cualquiera. Una Nekko, de apariencia de un tigre, ya muy avanzada de edad, se movía tranquilamente en una mecedora que estaba sentada, en sus ojos cansados solo podían ver el cuarto donde se observaba a ella misma, cargando varios trofeos y reconocimientos de Torneos de Artes Marciales que ella participo en el pasado.

Ella también observaba las fotos de sus hijos y de sus nietos, todos sonriendo, todos siendo una familia feliz…

En un momento, la señora sintió un aire helado pasar casi de su lado…para luego cerrar un poco sus ojos.

-Mi momento llego, je…no tengo ninguna queja, he reído, llorado, sufrido, llena de satisfacción por los logros que hizo y que hicieron mis hijos y nietos…-hablo ella tranquilamente a sí misma, una vez que los volvió abrir sus ojos, solo pudo ver un poco, y lo único que observaba era el cómo unos grandes ojos la observaban, los ojos eran extraños, ya que eran como dos flamas color azules. Pero a ella no le afecto, ni siquiera tuvo miedo, solamente cerro sus ojos, para aceptar lo inevitable…

-Guarda silencio, descansa…-se escuchó como una voz femenina le hablo a la mujer, la voz tenía una clase de misterio envolviéndola, ya que incluso se escuchaba un poco su eco. Pero a la vez, era suave, tranquila y a la vez, llena de compasión.

-Márchate en paz…-dijo otra vez la voz, antes de escucharse como la señora soltaba su último suspiro que daría en vida…

(0)(0)(0)

Podemos ver en el espacio exterior, como una nave espacial volaba a una impresionante velocidad. Y en el interior de esa nave podemos ver que estaban Alex y Frozert. Mientras que el primero mencionado se encontraba manejando su nave, el segundo se encontraba de brazos cruzados y en su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

-Conque este Torneo se decidirá el destino de nuestro Universo, ¿verdad? - dijo Frozert levantando una ceja.

-Correcto, y es por eso que necesitamos a los guerreros más fuertes para competir en el Torneo.

-Hm…ahora comprendo porque querías que viniera, aunque si me hubieras dicho desde el principio de lo que implicaba este Torneo, hubiera aceptado- dijo Forzert seriamente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto confundido Alex.

-No…tienes razón, hubiera querido pelear contra ti de todas maneras- confeso el mientras se encogía de hombros, Alex solamente rodo los ojos divertido.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, uno donde los dos no se hablaban, hasta que Frozert se percató de un detalle.

-¿Sabes si…

-¿Ira Phoniex al Torneo?, obviamente, después de todo, es el Saiyajin más fuerte que existe- termino Alex la pregunta de Forzert, lo que hizo que el mencionado rodara los ojos fastidiado.

-Hug, genial- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-¿Aun no arreglan sus problemas?, porque no me sorprende, de ser el mejor G.S.P. que alguna vez existió, uno que sin duda serias en el futuro el Líder…uno a quien admiraba, se convirtió en alguien que usa métodos radicales, crueles, extremistas y que asesina a todo criminal que se encuentra en su camino, sin importa el nivel de su delito…- hablo seriamente Alex, mientras volteaba a verlo un poco. Frozert solo se rio un poco por lo que escucho, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Tu sabes exactamente del porque lo hago…del porque ahora mato a la peste que existe en el Universo- dijo seriamente Forzert- además, yo pensé que la persona que entreno junto a mí en la academia, quien fue mi rival, mi compañero, mi amigo, a quien consideraba como a un hermano, me iba apoyar en mis decisiones…

-¿Qué decisiones?, ¿el cortarle la mano a un criminal para sacar una confesión?- cuestiono el, mientras recordaba un poco el pasado.

-Y logre sacarla, resulto culpable- se defendió Frozert un poco tranquilo.

-Sí, ¿pero después de que lo confesara, era necesario cortarle la otra mano? - menciono algo molesto Alex.

-Para evitar que cometiera más delitos y que aprende su lugar en este Universo. Si.

Antes de que Alex pudiera de nuevo hablar, sonó un sonido de su nave.

-Ya estamos por llegar al planeta de Yoshimi Sama…oh antes de que hagas alguna locura, quiero avisarte que…

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, vio que Frozert no estaba en el lado del copiloto. Antes de que comenzara a buscar, vio como Forzert a una sorprendente velocidad, el volo hacia el planeta.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- menciono Alex algo divertido y negando la cabeza. Se percató que no podía aterrizar su nave cerca donde Frozert iba a aterrizar, ya que necesitaban espacio grande para entrenar y no quería que su nave resultara explotada, asique decidió apartar en un lugar retirado, ya que también no tenía preocupación de que se la robaran y aprovechaba ese momento para poderse cambiar de ropa.

-No va pasar nada si me tardo unos minutos- menciono Alex a sí mismo.

(0(0)(0)

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?!- se escuchó un grito colérico en el planeta de Yoshimi. El quien fue quien dio el grito era Hop, recordaba que hace solo poco, ella se encontraba en su departamento tranquilamente acostada en su sofá, cuando de repente, en un movimiento rápido, Alex le puso una esfera en la parte superior de su pecho, y antes de que supiera que le sucedía, ya se encontraba en este planeta.

Hop observaba con atención que el Planeta era algo pequeño, y solo observaba que desde la distancia un enorme palacio estilo oriental.

-Maldito Alex…juro que me las va a pagar- hablo entre dientes Hop molesta, y antes de que pudiera cuestionarse más, pudo ver el cómo Yoshimi e Hykari caminaban hacia ella.

-Tu…exijo saber quién eres tú y dónde estoy- hablo molesta y desconfiada Hop a Yoshimi, mientras la señalaba con uno de sus dedos. Ah Hykari le molesto la forma en como Hop le hablo a Yoshimi, pero la mencionada no se mostró ofendida.

-Descuida, no hace falta ser de esa manera- hablo tranquilamente Yoshimi, pero Hop seguía manteniéndola señalando con el dedo.

-No has contestado mis preguntas, ¿Oh acaso eres sorda? - menciono Hop burlescamente, y siguiéndola señalando. Provocando que Hykari se cruzara de brazos.

-No soy sorda. Y para tus preguntas, soy Yoshimi y estas en mi planeta.

Cuando lo dijo, a Hop se les abrió enormemente sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a bajar su dedo. Ya que apenas al escuchar su nombre, supo de inmediato que a quien le estaba hablando era a la Diosa de la Destrucción.

-Oh…ya veo…-menciono Hop mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada, para evitar que Yoshimi e Hykari vieran que sus ojos comenzaran a reflejar temor, temor por comprender que prácticamente insulto a la Diosa de la Destrucción. Aunque Yoshimi si lo noto.

-No temas, no te hare daño- hablo ella de manera tranquilizadora- solamente quiero que sepas que alegra que hayas decidido participar en este Torneo que tendremos- cuando acabo, vio que Hop aún seguía mirando el suelo, y se le ocurrió algo para llamar su atención.

-Qué curioso, si eres idéntica como Alex me hablo de ti…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Él le hablo de mí?!- exclamo Hop sorprendida, pero a la vez emocionada, pero al percatarse el cómo hablo. Ho se aclaró su garganta.

-Quiero decir…¿el que dijo sobre mí?- menciono ahora seriamente y tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-No es importante por el momento, concéntrate en entrenar y conocer a tus compañeros, iré a ver a Alex, que he presiento que ha aterrizado un poco lejos de aquí, a ver si logro reclutar a alguien más- comentó Yoshimi lo último a Hykari, lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que Yoshimi camino lejos, solo quedaron Hop e Hykari.

-Entonces…¿Tu eres mi compañera?, je no eres nada especial- menciono con burla Hop a Hykari, lo que ella volteo a verla.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Ya escuchaste, siento un nivel mediocre en tu interior- menciono Hop mientras se reía un poco, Hykari solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hykari- hablo ella seriamente, y tratando de no escucharla o caer en las provocaciones de Hop, para no iniciar un combate innecesario. No era porque el poder de Hykari era bajo, sino porque ella sabía perfectamente como ocultarlo a la perfección, el que mantuviera un bajo nivel de poder, era para engañar a cualquiera que pudiera desafiarla, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ella lograba acabar con ellos rápidamente o conectar un golpe sumamente potente.

-Pues yo no digo lo mismo, me encantaría rasgar todo tu rostro…pero supongo que acabaría contigo- menciono Hop mientras se reía algo sádica. Hykari no dijo nada, solamente se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a volar hacia donde estaba su alumna, el joven Saiyan e Yiang. Ya que al parecer ellos se movieron a un lugar totalmente plano de la tierra.

-¡Hey!, ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!- exclamo Hop molesta, pero como vio que Hykari no le hizo caso, Hop apretó sus colmillos de enojo y de su mano derecha, hizo que sus uñas se comenzarán a extender hasta que se volvieron filosas garras y muy largas.

-Atacar de espaldas no tiene ninguna pizca de honor, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una sucia criminal…

Hop escucho como alguien le hablo de atrás, y cuando volteo su cabeza, vio a quien estaba detrás de ella sorpresivamente, pero luego su mirada se reflejó enojo. El quien estaba a su espalda era Frozert, quien la miraba fríamente…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 7**

En la Tierra, mas precisamente en una aldea por el continente asiático, podemos contemplar un gran templo, ese templo le pertenecía al Guerrero Z, Ten Shin Han, que hace solo unas pocas semanas abrió su propio dojo, donde el enseñaba el arte de controlar la energía Ki.

Actualmente, el mencionaba se encontraba viendo como sus discípulos trataban de expulsar energía Ki, aunque los mencionados no lo podían lograr.

-Bajen la cintura y centren su fuerza debajo del ombligo, concentren su Ki- dio instrucciones Te Shin Han a sus discípulos. Ellos asintieron su cabeza, y trataban de expulsar su Ki. El entrenamiento era visto por un aburrido Maestro Roshi, el hombre quien es conocido como el humano más fuerte de todos y también entre los guerreros es conocido como el ¨Dios de las Artes Marciales¨….aunque por todas las mujeres que lo han conocido, lo conocen por ser el viejo más pervertido que ha existido en la Tierra.

-Sabía que tenías muchos discípulos, pero no espere que todos fueran bien hombres…-menciono el Maestro Roshi decepcionado al no ver a una chica entre los discípulos de Ten.

Los discípulos por más que lo intentaran no podían expulsar Ki. Despues de unos segundos, todos dejaron de intentarlo.

-Es imposible- menciono un discípulo.

-Maestro, enséñenos por favor- suplico otro discípulo.

Ten asintió con la petición, y a los pocos segundos de concentrar energía, logro expulsar energía Ki. Todos sus discípulos lo observaban con asombro y admiración. Ten dejo de concentrar, para volver a verlos.

-Practiquemos en su postura.

-Si.

-¡Te Shin Han!- Ten escucho como alguien le hablo detrás suyo, cuando volteo, pudo ver a su amigo Chao, que venía acompañado por una joven.

-A llegado alguien, dice que quiere ser tu discípula- presento Chao a la chica. Ten miro fijamente a ella, lo que la joven comenzara a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la joven con nerviosismo.

-¡AL FIN!- se escuchó una voz eufórica llena de alegría y de emoción.

Ten, Chao y la joven voltearon para el lado donde escucharon el grito, que provino del Maestro Roshi que corría hacia ellos, luego él se puso en medio de Ten y la chica.

-¡Una chica joven y linda!- exclamo el Maestro Roshi con emoción y alegría, aunque al estar muy cerca de la chica, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Y sobre todo, suave y radiante!- siguió con emoción el al empezar a bajar la mirada, hasta que vio detenidamente el pecho de la chica. Ella se dio cuenta, asustada se cubrió su pecho con sus dos brazos, pero solo provoco que su parte intima se notara más…

-¡OH SI!, ¡esto era lo que esperaba!- exclamo con emoción el maestro Roshi, para luego caer al suelo. La chica solamente podía sonreír de una manera demasiada incomoda por la situación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Ten seriamente, tratando de obtener información de la chica…y tratando de que este momento se volviera más incómodo de lo que ya empezaba a surgir.

-Yurin- se presentó la chica.

-¿Tienes experiencia?.

-No, ninguna.

-¿Entonces porque quieres unirte a mi Dojo?- pregunto con más seriedad Ten, Yurin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Este…bueno…escuche que es bueno para mantener la figura- contesto ella dando una sonrisa inocente, procurando ocultar sus verdaderos motivos.

-¿Mantener la figura?...entonces no eres bienvenida a mi dojo, aquí solo se entrena a gente que aspira a ser un Artista Marcial- declaro Ten seriamente a la petición, pero en un momento, el Maestro Roshi se levantó del suelo y vio a Ten seriamente.

-No seas tan estricto- dijo el maestro Roshi a Ten, dejando al mencionado, a Chao y a Yuri confundidos. Luego el maestro Roshi se voltea a Yuri, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué haría, el maestro Roshi agarra y carga a Yuri.

-Eres más que bienvenida, te mostrare todo lo que necesitas para comenzar- dijo el Maestro Roshi con amabilidad a Yuri mientras caminaba lejos de Ten y Chao, pero ella comenzó a preocuparse al estar atrapada por el brazo del anciano, que comenzaba asustarla.

-¡Es…Espere!, ¡Yo…quiero que me en…enseñe el Sensei Ten Shin Han!-declaro Yuri con miedo y preocupación, incluso levanto sus brazos a Ten para que la ayudara, pero el solamente observaba extrañado como el Maestro Roshi se la llevaba.

-Amabilidad y cortesía también enseñamos aquí- hablo el Maestro Roshi, y mientras hablaba puso una de sus manos en la parte del trasero de Yuri…

-¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA!- grito Yuri espantada al sentir el contacto…

-Maestro Roshi…-hablo preocupado y penado Ten, ya que no le parecía nada extraño el cómo se comportaba enfrente de las chicas, en especial si son jóvenes y hermosas.

Pero cuando él tenía intenciones de que Yuri no se quedara traumada, pudo sentir como un impresionante Ki y a la vez conocido, caí desde el cielo. Ten se voltea para atrás, esperando a su invitado. Quien cayó del cielo y era Goku.

-Hola Goku, ha pasado tiempo- dijo Ten con amabilidad, lo que Goku sonriera amistosa mente.

Mientras que eso pasaba, a varios de Kilómetros. Podemos ver en una zona montañosa como se azotaba fuertemente la lluvia, era tan fuerte que inclusive todas sus nubes eran de color oscuras, señal de que no parara hasta de un largo tiempo…

Pero de golpe se alza una fuerte energía, que se dispara al cielo, eran tan poderosa que se despejaron todas las nubes. Esa energía fue enmendada por Son Gohan, que actualmente se encontraba entrenando con Piccolo, y después de un intenso entrenamiento y pelea con el mencionado, Gohan adquirió un gran poder y se transformó.

Su forma era muy diferente al Súper Saiyan ordinario, dado que el iris de sus ojos y su cabello no cambia de color, los cambios más notables son el gran mechón negro en la frente y sus ojos marcados, así como una acentuada musculatura. Su Ki tampoco no presenta cambios, es similar a la que emite en su forma base. Era su forma de Estado Definitivo, su transformación que había adquirido gracias al Antepasado Kaio Shin y que, con el paso del tiempo, lo perdió. Pero ahora, lo ha vuelto a recuperar, el poderoso guerrero que derroto a Cell y casi logro acabar con Súper Buu, ha regresado.

Piccolo observaba la transformación de Gohan con sorpresa, para luego verlo con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Piccolo, prepárese, porque no me contendré- declaro Gohan seriamente. Lo que Piccolo acepto el reto que él le dio.

Piccolo dio un grito, para luego usar la técnica de clonación y de esa manera, varias copias suyas aparecieron alrededor de Gohan, cerrando de esa manera cualquier vía de escape. Varios clones se lanzaron al ataque, pero a Gohan no le preocupo, se mantuvo totalmente tranquilo y esperándolos pacientemente, para luego a solo centímetros, pegarles a los clones y estos desparecían mientras conforme Gohan los golpeaba.

Varios otros clones dispararon Ki hacia Gohan, y este los repelió sin dificultad. Uno de ellos aprovecho que Gohan se distrajo y lanzo un golpe, pero Gohan lo vio y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, le corta un brazo quien lo ataco. Pero no desapareció como esperaba.

Gohan abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ya saber lo que significaba, ya que al clon de Piccolo que le corto el brazo, se agarró adolorido su extremidad cortada, y todos los clones comenzaron a desparecer. El Piccolo que le corto el brazo era el original…

Antes de que Gohan pudiera hablar y preguntarle el cómo se encontraba, Piccolo solto una risa.

-Muy bien Gohan, así se hace- hablo Piccolo seriamente y complacido, mientras Gohan lo observaba confundido.

-Si luchas de esa manera, no perderás ante los enemigos de los otros Universos- cuando lo dijo, Gohan sonrió feliz, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle por sus palabras, no se dio cuenta que el brazo cortado de Piccolo paso detrás de su espalda y el mencionado le disparo. Gohan grito de dolor y Piccolo lo sostuvo, mientras que regeneraba su brazo perdido.

-Todavía sigues bajando la guardia…-señalo Piccolo seriamente y un poco molesto- Asumiste que el combate ya había terminado, te descuidaste y fuiste absorbido por Buu- señalo Piccolo, lo que Gohan escuchaba seriamente y a la vez se regañaba en el interior por cometer los mismos errores.

-Aunque…lo de bajar la guardia viene de tu padre…y no solo de él, sino de todos los Saiyajin. Escúchame Gohan, ignora la arrogancia que caracteriza a los Saiyan y nunca bajes la guardia o te confíes en el Torneo. No importa que tan fuerte seas, nunca subestimes o menosprecies a tu oponente- ordeno Piccolo seriamente mientras que ambos se observaban de enfrente. Gohan se sorprendió por lo que escucho, para luego ver a quien consideraba como un maestro y una clase de segundo padre seriamente.

-¡Si Sr. Piccolo!- exclamo Gohan decidido, Piccolo sonrió levemente, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció para luego su rostro reflejar seriedad.

-¡En guardia!.

-¡Si Sr. Piccolo!.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 11**

En un planeta lejano de todos los demás, podemos que era un pequeño planeta, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, es que tenía una forma extraña. Ya que aparte de que debajo tiene una pirámide boca abajo, el planeta tiene la extraña forma y temática de una pancarta cirquera. Solo en su exterior tenía unas pocas palmeras e incluso había varios globos flotando alrededor del planeta. Muchos creerían que hay vivían unos fanáticos del circo…y la verdad, no estarían del todo equivocados, ya que justo hay habita un payaso. Pero no cualquier payaso, sino que se trataba del Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 11, Vermouth.

Y hablando del mencionado, él se encontraba relajado sentado en un cómodo sofá en el interior de una de las pancartas. El Dios se encontraba entretenido haciendo rodar una pelota en uno de sus dedos y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todo eso lo haci, mientras era acompañado por Kai y Marcarita. Kai sabia por que su compañero Dios se encontraba relajado, ya que recordaba que Toppo casi ya ha logrado reclutar a todos los guerreros necesarios para competir en el Torneo del Poder. Solo quedaba un guerrero…un guerrero que, sin duda, solo con el podrían ganar fácilmente el Torneo…pero tenía una enorme duda.

-Vermouth, ¿crees que sea buena idea dejar este asunto a las Tropas del Orgullo? - pregunto seriamente Kai, lo que se ganó una mirada confundida del mencionado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?, las Tropas del Orgullo son nuestro mayor equipo de justicia que existe en nuestro Universo- pregunto Vermouth aun haciendo girar la pelota que tenía en su dedo.

-Sí, lo son. Pero podríamos también reunir a otros guerreros fuertes que habitan nuestro Universo, ya que algunas tropas del Orgullo que tenemos, tal vez no podrían ser rivales para algunos guerreros de otros Universos. Como ese Son Goku del Universo 7. También he investigado a todos los demás Universos, y descubrí que existe un guerrero del Universo 6 que es capaz de usar el Salto del Tiempo, otro del Universo 10 que ha logrado dominar la técnica de las Fintas de Energía Interna y, sobre todo, he escuchado que en el Universo 16 existe un misterioso guerrero que lo llaman…- antes de que Kai terminara de explicar su motivo de su pregunta, Vermouth levanto su mano, en señal de que guardara silencio. Al cabo de su acción, el Dios de la Destrucción, elevo la pelota que tenía en su dedo al aire, para luego el soplarle y apenas lo hizo, la pelota exploto y salió un montón de pétalos de Rosa.

-Que hermoso…-menciono Marcarita mientras observaba como los pétalos descendían al suelo, Kai observaba un poco extrañado, solo un poco. Cuando casi todos los pétalos descendieron al suelo, solo quedo un último que empezaba caer, pero Vermouth lo atrapo con dos de sus dedos.

-Para ganar el Torneo del Poder, solo se requiere derrotar a todos o sobrevivir hasta el final, ¿verdad? - menciono Vermouth tranquilo, mientras volteaba a ver a su Angel.

-Si.

-Je, no importa quienes sean o sus habilidades o cuantos son o que inclusive si todos los Universos hagan alianza de eliminarnos a nosotros primero…con Jiren de nuestro lado, será imposible que perdamos- declaro Vermouth con seguridad y confianza.

-¿Crees que venga?- pregunto Kai seriamente, ya que Jiren era el último en ser reclutado. Aunque en el exterior se observaba serio, en el interior estaba preocupado de que su máximo campeón no participe en el Torneo del Poder.

Vermouth se mostró serio ante la pregunta, para quedarse reflexionando un poco. Pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió ante los dos, y soltaba el pétalo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Jiren es alguien que busca la verdadera justicia, siempre ha evitado matar a los criminales, no importa el nivel del crimen que se haya cometido, él está en contra de los principios de matar, algo extraño porque el…bueno, no importa-dijo Vermouth seriamente, para luego cerrar sus ojos-es muy probable que no quiera participar si averigua lo que le pasara a los Universos perdedores- antes de que Kai pudiera hablar, Vermouth soltó una pequeña risa, sonrió ampliamente y volvió abrir sus ojos.

-Sin embargo, Jiren tiene un deseo que ha añorado por años, un deseo que hará lo que sea para poderlo cumplirlo, y me refiero que hasta incluso renunciará a sus ideales para poderlo tenerlo…esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad para convencerlo-agrego Vermouth sonriendo.

-Ya veo, eso quiero decir que lo seduciremos, usara el premio de las esferas como cebo para el- menciono Marcarita mientras sonreía con algo de malicia.

-No lo veas de ese modo mi bella Ángel, es más como…darle la oportunidad de darle lo que más desea en toda su vida-dijo Vermouth, para tratar de suavizar sus palabras. Para luego ver a sus dos acompañantes de manera algo decidida, pero a la vez siniestra.

-El definitivamente participara…

(0)(0)(0)

Mientras que eso pasaba, en otro Planeta lejano, podemos ver como una ciudad era atacado por una especie de cangrejo gigante de tamaño colosal, quien también lo acompañaban otros cangrejos de tamaño normal, quienes no dudaban en atacar a los ciudadanos.

Por suerte, la ciudad estaba siendo protegida por un miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo, quien la estaba protegiendo era una mujer humanoide, de estatura y complexión promedio, su piel es de color lavanda, ojos amarrillos, orejas puntiagudas, cabello liso, pintado de color rosado, pintado sus labios de color morado, y unos pendientes verdes en sus orejas. Su vestimenta era el de las Tropas del Orgullo.

-¡Todos corran, evacuen la ciudad!- dio indicaciones ella, mientras disparaba energías de Ki hacia los cangrejos pequeños, pero mientras le disparaba a unos cangrejos, no se dio cuenta cuando el colosal la ataco con su pinza. Ella solamente pudo subir sus brazos en modo de protección, pero la fuerza de la pinza fue tan grande que ella salió disparada al muro, provocando que se generara mucho humo.

Cuando se dispersó el humo, la Tropa del Orgullo, se levantó del suelo, aunque fue un poco tambaleándose.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!, ¡Parece que aún no entiendes nada!, ¡soy invencible!- exclamo el cangrejo con mucho ego.

-¡Las Tropas de Orgullo no están de acuerdo!-expreso una voz desde lo alto.

La Tropa del Orgullo sonrió al mirar hacia arriba y ver quien llego.

-¡Toppo, Dyspo, Kahseral!-grito la mujer contenta al ver a los mencionados.

-Sentimos la tardanza Cocotte, estábamos ocupados en otra misión-explico Topo y Cocotte solo sonrió.

-Al menos ya están aquí- bromeo ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Más Tropas de Orgullo?, no importa, ¡acabare con ustedes!- grito el cangrejo mientras se lanzaba el a la batalla.

-¡Justice Flash!-invoco Topo disparándole su ataque, dándole justo en el rostro del cangrejo, momento que sus compañeros aprovecharon para golpearlo. Provocando que este cayera.

-¡Imposible!- dijo un cangrejo pequeño impactado.

-¡Nada es imposible para las Tropas de Orgullo malvado!- hablo Toppo detrás del cangrejo, para luego explotarlo con una carga de energía.

El cangrejo una vez recuperado del ataque de las Tropas del Orgullo, vio con preocupación y con horror como ellos cuatro empezaban acabar rápidamente con sus subordinados. Pero su preocupación se convirtió en una risa, una risa que las tropas se dieron cuenta.

-¡De que te ríes!- grito Dyspo molesto.

-¡Tontos!, ¡Yo no puedo perder!.

-¡Ya lo veremos malvado!- exclamo Kahseral mientras se lanzaba al ataque, seguido por sus compañeros. Pero el cangrejo escupió una misteriosa mezcla pegadiza, que atrapo a los cuatro.

-¡Demonios!, no puedo moverme- dijo Cocotte mientras trataba de moverse.

-¡Sigan intentándolo!, ¡La justicia no pude ser destruida!- exclamo Toppo tratando también de escapar de la trampa pegadiza. Al verlos, el cangrejo se rio mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Se los dije, yo soy invencible!- sentencio el con maldad. Pero de repente, un destello de luz se vio en el cielo, parecía un cometa por la gran velocidad que volaba, mismo que comenzaba a descender a mayor velocidad, debido a que se encontraba estaban de espaldas el cangrejo, no se dio cuenta de lo que se acercaba, solo las Tropas de Orgullo se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Cocotte confundida.

-¿Acaso es…

-Es él- termino Kahseral la pregunta de Dyspo, y Toppo solo se mantenía en silencio.

Mientras el cangrejo se reía, el cometa con fuerza se impactó fuertemente en su cabeza, fue tan intenso el golpe que inclusive atravesó la misma tierra, todos escuchaban como se hundían más y más en el fondo del planeta, cuando de pronto, el cangrejo apareció fuera de la ciudad, con una enorme herida en la cabeza, y el cometa perdió poco a poco su energía, solo para ver que no era un cometa, sino más bien una Tropa del Orgullo, pero no era cualquiera, se trataba nada más y nada menos de Jiren.

Jiren lanzo otro golpe al cangrejo, elevándolo al cielo. Para finalmente, el disparar un rayo de captura al cangrejo, su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse lentamente, hasta que finalmente quedó atrapado en una capsula de contención, misma que la Tropa del Orgullo tomo y guardo en su cinturón.

Una vez acabado, la Tropa vio como sus otros cuatro compañeros se acercaron a él, todos lo observaron impactados y asombrados.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Jiren- dijo Cocotte mientras le sonreía al mencionado.

-¡Llegaste en el mejor momento!- menciono también Dyspo.

-Creí que estaba en otro planeta completando otra misión-menciono confundido Kahseral.

-La misión termino satisfactoriamente, por lo que pude venir aquí a ayudarlos-aclaro las dudas Jiren.

-¿Viniste volando?-pregunto Topo sorprendido.

-¿No utilizaste ninguna nave?- pregunta también asombrada Cocotte.

-Es más rápido emplear el Ki-explico Jiren, hecho que provoco que sus compañeros quedaran más que sorprendidos.

-Increíble-dijo Dyspo sin poderse creer hasta donde llegaba el poder de Jiren.

Topo se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Jiren, realmente era impresionante ver como alguien tenía un poder abrumador, pero recordó sobre el Torneo del Poder.

-¡Jiren! ¡Me alegra que nos hayamos reunido lo más pronto posible, hay algo que tengo que…

-Espera-dijo Jiren mientras lo interrumpía- antes debemos asegurarnos que los habitantes se encuentren a salvo.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

En el Planeta de Yoshimi, podemos ver cerca del lago que se encontraba en medio del Planeta. Takeo y Zoe se encontraban viéndose fijamente y un poco retirado de ambos, se encontraban viéndolos Yiang e Hikari. Cuando las dos últimas mencionadas notaron que ambos jóvenes no iban a solucionar sus discusiones con palabras, decidieron que ambos tendrían un combate. Lo que ambos aceptaron

-Les recuerdo las reglas; no podrán volar y ganara el quien haga rendir a su oponente o que ya no pueda continuar- dijo seriamente Yiang a los dos. Lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaban un poco a calentar sus cuerpos.

-Hola Hykari, ha pasado tiempo- hablo una voz suave detrás de la mencionada e Yiang, aunque no tuvieron que voltearse para saber quién era, ya que se puso de lado de ambas. Quien llego era un pequeño pez de color gris, que estaba en un pequeño acuario en la parte superior de un cetro.

-Que tal Pez Oráculo- correspondió el saludo Hykari mientras lo volteaba a ver un poco.

-¿Ya van a iniciar?- pregunto el Pez mientras señalaba a Takeo y Zoe, dejando en claro que ya sabía sobre el Torneo del Poder.

-Sí, y la verdad espero que este combate les ayude a ambos para dejar de lado sus conflictos- hablo seriamente Yiang. Lo que sus dos compañeros asintieron, señal que esperaban lo mismo. Mientras hablaban, Takeo y Zoe terminaron de calentar.

-Jeje, hora de recibir una lección, planita- dijo con burla Takeo, mientras se tronaba sus puños y se ponía en posición de combate. Zoe lo vio furiosa, pero luego suspiro para relajarse, para luego sacar una liga y comenzar a amarrarse su cabello.

-Tienes razón, es hora de recibir una lección, mono- dijo burlescamente Zoe, lo que Takeo se molestó. Takeo coemnzo a acumular energía y dando un grito, se transformó en Súper Saiyajin.

-Con la primera fase puedo vencerte, asique siéntate honrada que te derrotara con la fase uno- dijo Takeo un poco serio. Lo que Zoe solo negó con la cabeza.

-Típico…-dijo decepcionada Zoe, lo que se ganó una mirada confusa de Takeo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Es típico que ustedes siempre subestiman a su rival y que se transformen para intimidarlos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con tu sermón?- dijo Takeo confundido y molesto, ya que se percató que Zoe quería decirle muchas cosas. Zoe cerro un momento sus ojos, y decidió decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-Yo no tengo que transformarme o convertirme a una nueva fase para poder pelear contra guerreros que no podría vencer…ya que no tengo la necesidad- dio su punto de vista Zoe, haciendo molestar a Takeo.

-¿Sabes algo?, yo siempre he creído en una cosa…existen dos clases de guerreros; están los que son razas que tan solo al nacer, tienen buen poder y habilidades de combate. Y si fuera poco eso, tienen habilidades únicas, como los Saiyajin, que su rasgo genético les permite aumentar su poder después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales, mientras más graves las heridas, mayor poder tendrán y que su instinto también les ayuda, ya que logran percibir los momentos decisivos para obtener la victoria…-explico Zoe su punto de vista.

-Je, lo sé y por eso somos la Raza más fuerte que existe- dijo Takeo un poco arrogante e inflando su pecho con un poco de superioridad y orgullo. Pero solo provoco que Zoe lo viera molesto y entre cero sus ojos.

-Y existen los otros guerreros que tienen que entrenar y trabajar arduamente para llegar al nivel en la que ustedes solo han llegado por solo nacer- dijo seriamente Zoe, para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

-Te demostrare que el trabajo duro siempre derrotara al talento natural- dijo Zoe seriamente y de manera decisiva. Takeo solo sonrió maliciosamente, para luego finalmente lanzarse a Zoe. Dando inicio al combate.

Una vez que se lanzó, Takeo balanceo su pierna para darle una patada, pero Zoe la esquivo haciéndose de lado, luego ella intento golpearlo, pero Takeo la bloqueo. Una colisión de golpes empezaba a surgir con más fuerza, ya que se notaba que ambos no pretendían perder contra el otro.

Mientras que ellos seguían en el duelo. Yiang, Hykari y el Pez Oráculo tenían sus opiniones.

-Parece que ambos están casi igualados- dijo de manera analítica Yiang.

-Se nota que ambos tienen espíritu de guerreros- dijo el Pez al ver la gran colisión que seguían enfrentado ambos.

Antes de que Hykari diera su opinión, el báculo de Yiang comenzó a brillar, ella lo examino, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-En un momento regreso, parase que Chan Sama se le ha ocurrido a un guerrero que podríamos llevar al Torneo- dijo Yiang a sus acompañantes.

-¿Y quién es?- pregunto Hykari.

-No lo sé, parece que él quiere decirle también a Yoshimi Sama. Asique si me permiten, ire a verla- dijo Yiang antes de que comenzara a caminar a buscar a la mencionada.

Una vez lejos, el Pez Oráculo volteo a ver a ver a Hykari.

-Dime Hykari, ¿Ya aceptaste la propuesta para convertir en la nueva Diosa de la Destrucción?

-No Pez, la verdad, no creo ser capaz de llevar esa gran responsabilidad y además, quiero seguir viviendo mi vida como mortal- contesto Hykari tranquilamente.

-Je, si tú no eres capaz de ser Diosa, entonces yo no soy un pez que puede predecir el futuro- bromeo el Pez Oraculo, haciendo que Hykari riera un poco. Pero antes de continuar con su charla, escucharon un fuerte golpe, haciendo que voltearan a ver el combate.

Zoe se elevó al aire, para luego su cuerpo caer boca arriba. Zoe se encontraba en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe que recibió en su mandíbula. Takeo rápidamente se acerca a ella, toma las piernas de Zoe, mete una de las suyas entre las de ella, luego las cruza. Para luego girar rápidamente, haciendo que Zoe gire también quedando boca abajo, pasando una pierna por encima de él, para finalmente Takeo arrodillarse.

Zoe al sentir como se expandía un gran dolor en sus piernas y en la espalda, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido de sufrimiento y cerro sus ojos por el gran dolor que comenzó a surgir por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo te sugiero que te rindas, esta llave a derrotado a muchos guerreros callejeros, incluidos Saiyajins. Peleaste bien, pero esto acabo- declaro Takeo, antes de aplicar más fuerza en su llave. Zoe en su dolor trataba de buscar una salida rápido, ya que sentía como su cuerpo se doblaba dolorosamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Ella canalizo energía Ki y la lanzo al rostro de Takeo, pero el mencionado solo movió un poco la cabeza para esquivarlo.

-No eres la primera que intenta eso- dijo Takeo mientras la volteaba a ver abajo.

-Yo no…intente darte- dijo entre cortada Zoe. Antes de que Takeo supiera de lo que se refería, la misma energía cayó del cielo dándole casi de enfrente. Por el dolor del disparo, Takeo se alejó de Zoe. Mientras que la mencionada se encontraba recuperando el aliento, Takeo observaba con asombro como ella, a pesar de que le aplico su llave, una llave que siempre lograba rendir a sus rivales, aun lograba mantenerse en pie. Aunque eso sí, Takeo vio como las piernas de Zoe temblaban un poco por el dolor causado, solo un poco más y la victoria sería totalmente suya, pensó en una manera de poder terminar con ella de un solo golpe y finalmente encontró una.

-Te felicito, ya que si puedes ser una buena compañera para el Torneo- dijo Takeo mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Zoe simplemente se le quedo viéndolo mientras aun trataba de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Pero ahora, prepárate. Ahora te enseñare una transformación genial, espero que seas capaz de soportarlo- sentencio Takeo mientras la señalaba, para luego empezar a reunir energía Ki. Zoe espero pacientemente para cualquier sorpresa que el pudiera lanzarle. Aun reuniendo energía, Takeo comenzó a mostrar grandes diferencias en su cuerpo, ya que comenzó aumentar toda su musculatura, demostrando que estaba ganando mucha fuerza. Ya una vez que dejo de acumular energía, observo a Zoe de manera desafiante.

La forma nueva que adquirió, tuvo varias opiniones de Hykari y del Pez Oráculo.

-Parece que él logra llegar al Súper Saiyan Tercer Grado- menciono analítica Hykari.  
-Si…pero el hacer esa transformación, se condenó a sí mismo- dijo el Pez con firmeza, ya sabiendo lo que ocurrirá.  
Takeo se lanzó al ataque de Zoe, balanceando su brazo, Zoe espero con paciencia, se hizo de lado rápidamente, esquivando el ataque. Takeo no paro y siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, pero no logra conectar ninguna. Zoe vio una oportunidad, y elevándose un poco al suelo, le conecto un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula de Takeo, el ataque fue inesperado, que el mencionado la recibió directamente, provocando que se cayera al suelo y que Zoe se alejaba de él.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo darte?, con tu dolor en las piernas, debería de ya vencerte-se preguntó Takeo mientras respiraba agitadamente, y trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero no lo consiguió.  
-¡Cometiste un gran error al haber usado esa transformación!-declaro Zoe más tranquila y viéndolo seriamente.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Takeo.

-Esa transformación es inútil para una batalla, es verdad que te da un gran poder, pero al crecer tanto sus músculos, pierde velocidad. Ese es un factor que también es muy importante para una batalla y con esa debilidad cualquiera puede vencerlo- hablo Hykari seriamente mientras se cruzaba los brazos y cerraba sus ojos. Pero eso sí, ella se lo dijo a sí misma, ya que Takeo y Zoe estaban concentrados en su combate.

-¡Ustedes siempre creen que lo principal para ganar un combate es con la fuerza bruta!, pero existe más factores para ganar, como las habilidades, la inteligencia, estrategias, velocidad y entre otros factores pueden hacer la diferencia de ganar o perder- explico Zoe mientras acumulaba energía, pero principalmente comenzó acumularse en su brazo derecho, incluso de su brazo comenzó a soltar unas chispas eléctricas de color amarillento violeta.

-¡Yo aún no estoy vencido!- grito Takeo molesto mientras se paraba de una rodilla y la otra aún estaba en el suelo, para luego colocar sus manos en posición del pecho para llevar sus brazos a una posición trasera de modo que las manos estén colocadas en posición inversa, comenzando a cargar una onda de ki de color violeta, para luego colocar las manos en posición horizontal y apuntar a Zoe.

-¡Shredder Galick!- grito Takeo lanzando un gran rayo de energía hacia Zoe. Ella no se inmuto, ya que aún seguía comenzando acumular energía, una vez acumulada suficientemente energía, su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar, como si fuera una intensa luz estelar.

-¡Kite Impactrueno!- grito Zoe mientras levantaba su brazo derecho hacia el rayo de Takeo, luego de su brazo, se disparó una pequeña bola de energía esférica violeta con luz intensa, que era rodeada de destellos eléctricos amarrillos, tenía la apariencia de un pequeño cometa.

El Cometa de Zoe y el Rayo de Takeo colisionaron y parecían que estaban parejos, pero sorprendentemente, el cometa de Zoe entro en el rayo y comenzó a viajar en el interior del Rayo. Takeo se quedó impactado con el ataque, que el cometa salió del rayo y colpeo a Takeo. Una vez que lo golpeo, Takeo sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, y finalmente, el cometa exploto.

Cuando el cometa exploto, se creó una gran cortina de humo, cuando esta se despejo. Podemos ver como Takeo cayó al suelo, y el color de su cabello, como sus músculos volvieron a la normalidad. Señal que ya no podía continuar.

-¡Fin del encuentro!, ¡La ganadora es Zoe!- exclamo Hykari y a la vez contenta por presenciar un gran combate y que su estudiante gano. Zoe escucho el anuncio, sonrió contenta, para luego sentir el dolor de sus piernas y también el lanzar su ataque más poderoso, la dejo exhausta, provocando que ella cayera de rodillas. Zoe trataba de recuperar el aire, y mientras seguía arrodillada, vio como la mano de su maestra se extendió a ella.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Hykari mientras le sonreía, Zoe le devolvió la sonrisa, para acepar la ayuda. Una vez de pie, Zoe se empezó a sobarse en la parte de su espalda baja.

-Fue un gran combate, has peleado muy bien- dijo Hykari mientras sonreía con orgullo a su estudiante. Para Zoe, el ver esa sonrisa llena de orgullo, no pudo pedir mejor recompensa que la que ya estaba recibiendo.

-Gracias Maestra, por cierto, ¿sabrá si pronto el estudiante de Yiang Sama?, me encantaría que me diera uno de esos masajes milagrosos que dice que da- bromeo Hykari mientras aún seguía sobándose la espalda.

-Pues Yiang me dijo que lo iba a recibir, y siento su poder en movimiento, no tan lejos donde estamos. Ven, te lo presentare- dijo Hykari mientras caminaba hacia donde sentía el poder de Alex, seguido de Zoe, aunque ella caminaba un poco más lenta.

Cuando amabas estuvieron caminando unos minutos, vieron a Alex caminado en dirección al interior del hogar de Yoshimi. Pero conforme más avanzaron, observaron que el cargaba algo entre sus brazos…no, más bien, a alguien estaba cargando…

 **(0)(0(0)**

 **(Minutos Antes)**

No se supo en que momento comenzó, pero Hop al ver a Frozert, se lanzó al ataque contra el mencionado. Frozert retrocedió ágilmente hacia atrás, Hop dio una sonrisa, para luego desparecer de la vista de Frozert, para a los pocos segundos reaparecer detrás de él. Hop balancea su pierna para darle una patada en la cara, pero Frozert despareció antes de que ella pudiera conectar el golpe, las orejas de Hop se movieron hacia la derecha al captar un sonido, ella rápidamente salta a la izquierda, aterrizando en sus cuatro patas y justo a tiempo, ya que Frozert apareció desde el aire y su golpe conecto a la tierra, quebrantándola un poco. Hop sin esperar ningún momento, corre en sus cuatro patas hacia él, y lanza un corte de sus garras, pero Frozert logra esquivar a los pocos segundos, y aprovechando la corte distancia, él logra conectar una patada en la espalda media de Hop. Ella rodo por el suelo por la intensidad de la patada, pero logro que su cuerpo parara al clavar sus garras al suelo. Hop en el suelo apretó sus colmillos por la intensidad del golpe, y por la furia que sintió al ver como Frozert la provoco al hacer señales de que la esperaba. Hop se levanta y trata de patearlo, pero el contrarresto con otra patada, ambos guerreros comenzaron una colisión de golpes. Mientras seguían en la colisión, Frozert giro rápidamente, para luego balancear y golpear con su cola la mandíbula de Hop. Ella comienza a rodar un poco al suelo por la intensidad del golpe, una vez que paro, ella levantando su cuerpo un poco del suelo, comenzó a recuperar el aire. Pero mientras lo hacía, Hop sintió algo extraño que tenía por la boca. Llevando una de sus manos a su boca, observo su mano nuevamente, y lo que observo era un líquido azul verdoso. Era su sangre. Apenas el verla, Hop vio con mirada asesina a Frozert, mientras que el mencionado la observaba fríamente.

-Jamás creí que te encontraría en este lugar- menciono seriamente Frozert.

-Pues ya somos dos, tampoco pensé que encontraría a una peste como tú- menciono Hop enojada.

-La única peste que hay aquí eres tú. Tu junto con los demás criminales que existen por todo el Universo, ¿Oh qué?, ¿Creíste que ibas a escapar de mi cuando mataste a esas personas en el Planeta Onix?- cuestiono el seriamente.

-Pues…si logre escapar de ti, además, ellos se lo merecían- menciono Hop mientras sonreía y se reía un poco. Todo eso para molestar a su adversario, que, si logro su propósito, ya que Frozert mostro gestos de molestia, para luego relajarse un poco.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas y de esa manera, te acabare de una manera rápida y sin dolor, porque claramente si peleo enserio contigo, te daré una muerte muy agónica…justo la muerte que toda la peste se merece…- explico fríamente Frozert, mientras se reflejaba un poco sus ojos rojos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿me estas llamando débil?!- exclamo Hop furiosa. Pero como contestación, Frozert se quedó callado, era clara la respuesta para ella. Hop apretó otra vez sus colmillos de la furia que sentía en el interior, para luego levantarse del suelo.

-Te arrepentirás al considerarme débil, además, yo no soy quienes abandonan una pelea.

-Parece que no comprendes lo que estás diciendo…bueno, te demostrare un poco de lo que hablo- menciono fríamente, para luego empezar en acumular Ki en su cuerpo. Hop vio una oportunidad de atacar, lanzando de su mano un rayo de su energía, dio directamente a su oponente, creando una gran cortina de humo. Ella rápidamente corre hacia la cortina, mientras balanceaba su mano derecha para conectarle sus garras. Pero cuando comenzaba a balancear su mano, la mano izquierda de Frozert emergió, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de Hop. Ella hizo un gesto de molestia y dolor al sentir el agarra, y vio con extrañeza que la mano de Frozert estaba diferente. Una vez que se dispersó el humo, Hop vio con asombro como el color de su piel se vuelve totalmente rojo opaco, con secciones púrpuras sobre su cabeza, hombros, antebrazos, abdomen y piernas, además de que sus cuernos desaparecen por completo. Frozert paso a su forma original.

-Yo siempre guardo esta forma para asuntos extremos, pero para mostrarles donde pertenecen psicópatas como tú, puedo hacer excepciones- menciono Frozert fríamente.

Antes de Hop reaccionara, Frozert con su otra mano, dio un fuerte gancho directo a su estómago. Hop al sentir tremendo golpe, tosió un poco de saliva y se les abrió enormemente sus ojos. Luego Frozert uso su otra mano que la tenía agarrada para lanzarla al aire. Hop en el aire, empezó a caer al suelo, pero como buen felino que era ella, logro aterrizar en el suelo en sus cuatro patas. Frozert corrió directamente a ella, pero Hop dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras comenzaba a acumularse energía de la punta de sus garras. Una vez suficientemente acumulada, Hop paro y apuntándolo con sus dos manos, ella dio un grito y expulso de sus garras unos rayos en forma de agujas filosas que se dispararon a Frozert. El observaba los disparos, pero levantando su dedo, empezó a disparar hacia las agujas, haciendo que comenzaran a explotar, creando otra cortina de humo. Hop espero pacientemente que su contrincante saliera del humo, y otra vez, sus grandes orejas capotaron el sonido de sus pisadas.

-Ya eres mi presa- expreso Hop sádicamente, mientras que entraba a la cortina de humo. Apenas entro a la cortina, esta se dispersó rápidamente, por la gran colisión de golpes que tuvieron Frozert y Hop. En medio de la colisión, Hop de nuevo balancea sus garras para poder arañarlo, pero justo Frozert logro esquivarlo a los meros segundos, el acumulo energía en la parte de sus dedos y le disparo a Hop, como ambos estaban cerca el uno con el otro, Hop no logro esquivar el disparo que conecto en su…

-¡Aaahhh!- grito de dolor Hop, para rápidamente dar un giro hacia atrás, pero apenas el aterrizar al suelo se tambaleo, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caerse. Ya que Frozert le disparo justo en su tobillo derecho, ella bajo su mirada para ver la herida, donde vio cómo su pantalón y parte de su banda de púas comenzaron a ensuciarse de su sangre, provocado por la herida. Pero al estar concentrada en su dolor de la pierna, no se percató que Frozert apunto a ella con su dedo índice, el comenzó a lanzarle disparos a través de su dedo. Hop al estar herida de su tobillo, solamente pudo recibirlos. Algunos le cortaron parte de sus mangas, otros un poco la cara, otros en su estómago, en sus piernas, por todo el cuerpo empezó a recibir daño. Hop solamente pudo poner sus brazos en forma de cruz, para evitar que le dieran más en su rostro. Al cabo de varios segundos en el que Frozert atacaba rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de clemencia. Frozert paro, una vez parado el ataque, Hop llena de cortes, y heridas, cayó de rodillas rendida y agachaba su cabeza. Mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder aguantar el dolor, tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento por los ataques que recibió. Sus tosidos eran dolorosos y lo único que tosía era sangre, también si la expulsión de esa sangre ya no era suficiente, también salía sangre de su boca, y de casi todo su cuerpo donde recibió las heridas.

Hop solamente escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, para luego escuchar cómo se detenían casi enfrente de ella.

-De esta manera es como deben estar los de tu clase, de una forma patética y rogando por clemencia, una clemencia que no les dan a los pobres inocentes que son víctimas de ustedes- dijo fríamente Frozert mientras observaba como Hop trataba de recuperar el aliento, parecía que quería hablar, pero parecía que le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Qué dices?, no te entiendo con tus gemidos.

-Vete…(huh)…a la…(huh)…mierda…-insulto Hop sin aliento, mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente, mientras levantaba su cabeza para verlo y para sellar el insulto, ella levanto su mano derecha y le enseño el dedo de en medió. Frozert escucho y la vio con asombro, pero ese asombro rápidamente se convirtió en furia, que lo mostro al apretar sus dientes y que una vena se le marco en su rostro.

-¡AHORA SI ME LO PAGARAS!- grito colérico Frozert y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Hop, él pensaba que una vez que él le rompiera la nariz, a ver si ella lo volvía a insultar. Pero antes de que se lo conectara, alguien detuvo sorpresivamente el golpe. Los dos observaron que el quien detuvo el golpe fue Alex, quien miraba seriamente a Frozert. El mencionado ya no tenía la ropa que se puso antes de que se encontraba a Hop, ahora tenía su característica ropa de la Policía Espacial Galáctica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto seriamente el a Frozert, aunque eso sí, en sus ojos mostraba enojo.

-Solo me encargo de esta criminal, escapo de mi antes, pero ahora no- respondió Frozert con simplicidad.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que ella hizo, pero ahora es nuestra compañera para el Torneo del Poder- cuando lo dijo, Frozert lo vio asombrado y confundido, ya que no podía creer lo que escucho.

-¿Desde cuándo le pedimos ayuda a criminales a que protejan a la gente inocente?, ¿Oh que a ellos les importa algo más que no sean el dinero, el poder o ellos mismo?-pregunto Frozert- ¿Y quién más sigue?, acaso se pedirá que participen ahora Violadores o Piratas Espaciales o Conquistadores.

Cuando pronuncio eso, Alex apretó más el puño agarrado de Frozert, haciendo que el hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Te recuerdo que situación estamos, y si la acabas, corremos el riesgo de no encontrar a alguien más poderoso para competir en el Torneo…además, Yoshimi Sama fue quien pidió que participara, ¿Acaso quieres ir encontrar de la Diosa de la Destruccion? - menciono el mientras lo observaba molesto y le soltaba la mano. Alex y Frozert se vieron fijamente, ambos parecían no inmutarse con el otro. Frozert sabía perfectamente lo que sucedió entre su ex hermano y esa Nekko…era esa una de las razones por la cual también torturo de más a ella…no solo provoco que la persona quien observaba tuviera cicatrices permanentes en todo su rostro…sino más…

Ambos estuvieron fijamente viéndose, hasta que unos segundos que se sintieron horas, Frozert cerro sus ojos y se des transformó de su forma original, para volver a su primera etapa.

-Una vez que acabe el Torneo del Poder. Ella será castigada por sus crímenes, te guste o no- dicto Frozert seriamente, para luego alejarse de ellos dos. Alex observo como su rival y antiguamente hermano se alejaba.

-¨Al menos él se comporta de esa manera con los criminales y villanos que existen en los Universos. No me quiero ni imaginar si esa crueldad la empleara para lastimar a gente inocente, sería una clase de Tirano o Emperador del Mal¨- pensó Alex seriamente. Luego soltó un suspiro cansado, para luego voltear a ver a Hop con preocupación.

-Hop, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Alex preocupado, mientras ponía una de sus manos suavemente en el hombro de ella.

-No…tenías que…(huh)…ese pedazo de…(huh)…mierda…era…mi…(huh)…presa… -respondió Hop cansada, aun sin aliento y tosía algo de sangre. Hop trato de levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera saber que sucedía, Hop sintió como una mano se puso alrededor de su espalda y otra en la flexión de sus rodillas, para luego ya no sentir como sus rodillas ya no tocaban la tierra. Y en vez de eso, sintió como su cuerpo se ponía algo acostada. Hop abrió sus ojos al comprender lo que sucedía. Alex la estaba cargando.

-Te llevare adentro para tratar las heridas- contesto Alex suavemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar y tratando de evitar agarrar uno de las cortadas que Hop tenía en casi todo su cuerpo. Ella no supo que decirle, por instinto quería decirle que podía caminar sola, pero la verdad, estaba gozando el momento.

-¿Oye?- menciono suavemente Hop, llamando la atención de Alex.

-¿Si?

-Te ves muy tonto con ese uniforme…-susurro cansada Hop y a la vez divertida, logrando que Alex rodara sus ojos.

Mientras que Alex iba cargando a Hop en sus brazos y en dirección del hogar de Yoshimi. Frozert observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

-No te entiendo Alex…simplemente no te entiendo…ella es solo una sucia criminal…una que te hirió más de una forma-menciono Frozert mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De seguro que te sientes muy orgulloso por tus acciones, incluso por todos tus asesinatos, ¿verdad, Frozert?.

Frozert escucho como alguien le hablo por detrás, pero no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber quién era. Después de todo, el gran nivel de Ki, junto con esa voz, no era nada difícil para reconocerlo.

-No son asesinatos, es justicia…una justicia que tú nunca comprendes, Phoniex- menciono Frozert seriamente sin voltear atrás a Phoniex. El mencionado solamente negó con la cabeza. Había mucho que platicar.

(0)(0)(0)

-¿Hola?, me ayudan…por favor- dijo un adolorido Takeo que se encontraba en el suelo, el ataque de Zoe lo dejo totalmente entumido del cuerpo, razón por la cual no se podia mover. En el suelo observo como el Pez Oráculo paso a su lado.

-Ey, pececito, una ayudita por aquí- pidió Takeo mientras le levantaba la mano.

-Un momento, voy a recibir a los nuevos guerreros que llegaron. No te muevas- pidió el amablemente, mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ey!, ¡Espera!- grito Takeo en el suelo. Pero el Pez Oráculo no le hizo caso, dejándolo solo.

-Demonios…

(0)(0)(0)

En una ciudad poblada, en medio de la lluvia, un Okami corría desesperadamente entre los callejones, empujando a todo quien se ponía en su camino. Llego a una esquina para recuperar el aliento, volteo un poco atrás mientras se aseguraba que nadie apareciera por donde llego.

-Los quienes huyen de la muerte, vivieron su vida, inmóviles…- dijo la misma voz femenina misteriosa apareciendo de repente del lado del Okami. El grito lleno de pavor, para volver a seguir a correr.

\- Todos son siempre presas del destino…-dijo la voz para luego, como misteriosamente apareció, desapareció. El Okami seguía corriendo entre los callejones, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, el trataba desesperadamente de subir, pero era inútil. Volteo atrás para ver si no estaba, por suerte no. El suspiro aliviado, pero cuando pestaño, observo aterrado que esos ojos en forma de llamas vivas, lo estaban observando.

-Tu próximo bocado, querida bestia…- dijo la voz femenina, para gran espanto del Okami. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió como una respiración fría estaba sobre su cabeza. El Okami volteo hacia arriba, pero solo para observar como unos ojos en forma de flama lo observaban, solo que la diferencia era que las flamas eran de un color rojo intenso.

-¡COMIDA!- rugió otra voz misteriosa, pero a diferencia de la femenina, esta era completamente diferente. Ya que su voz era gruesa, profunda, cruel, sádica y macabra. Lo único que se parecía a la anterior, era que también se escuchaba su eco y que estaba envuelto de misterio.

Antes de que el Okami reaccionara, la bestia se lanzó hacia el para empezar a atacarlo. Mientras que el Okami gritaba de sufrimiento y exclamaba por ayuda y piedad, que parara esta tortura, pero no le hicieron caso…

-El cómo mueres, demuestra el cómo fue tu vida…-menciono la voz misteriosa femenina, mientras solo observaba todo….

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 7**

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grito Yurin enojada al ver como todo su plan ha fracasado.

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¡Me esforcé para aprender brujería! ¡QUE RABIA!- hizo ella un pequeña rabieta.

-Ya está bien-dice Ten tranquilamente, llamando su atención

-¿Q… que? –confundida, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza, para verlo con molestia.

-¡Me lo pagaras, calvo de tercer ojo!, ¡entrenare más y la próxima vez si te hare pedazos!- declaro Yuri, mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera!, si quieres entrenar ¿Por qué no vienes a mi Dojo?- invito el sonriéndole, para gran sorpresa de Chao, de algunos de sus estudiantes que escuchaban todo y sobre todo, de Yuri.

-¿Quieres que… entrene en tu Dojo? –menciono Yuri sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-No importa cuál sea tu motivación, no hay duda de que quieres hacerte más fuerte-dice Ten sonriendo.

-¿Qué me dices?, así podrás pelear contra mí. Yuri se le quedo viéndolo sorprendida, pero se dio de nuevo la vuelta, para que pudiera ocultar mejor la emoción que sentía en el interior.

-Qué remedio, si insistes me convertiré en tu discípula.

-Sí, te entrenare a fondo….pero antes, discúlpate con los otros discípulos y la gente del pueblo- menciono Ten con seriedad, Yuri gruño un poco, pero luego suelta un suspiro, para después darse de nuevo la vuelta para verlos a todos.

-Yo…me disculpo por todo, lo siento- hablo Yuri con sinceridad y hacia una reverencia.

-Al final todo salió bien-dice Goku parándose detrás de Ten, al contemplar todo. Ten quedo un momento en silencio, para luego voltear a ver a Goku.

-Goku, respecto al Torneo del Poder creo que participare.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- exclamo Goku emocionado y contento.

-Sí, esta vez mis discípulos trajeron problemas al pueblo, pero con mi parte de los diez millones de Zeny puedo pagar las reparaciones- menciono el, mientras observaba el desastre y destrucción que causaron sus discípulos, tal vez no lo hicieron a propósito, pero eso no quitaba de que ellos lo provocaron.

-¡¿Diez millones de Zenys?!-exclamo Roshi emocionado mientras los observaba- ¡Yo también me apunto!.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tenemos a los Diez Guerreros! –grito Goku con emoción, ahora solo quedaba esperar para que diera inicio el Torneo del Poder.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 11**

Una vez asegurados que los ciudadanos se encontraban a salvo, Toppo le platico a Jiren sobre el Torneo del Poder, y sobre las consecuencias que tendrían el perder.

-Me niego- contesto Jiren seriamente a Toppo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Toppo impactado, mientras que Kasheral, Dyspo y Cocotte se mantuvieron en silencio, quedaron asombrados y preocupados que el mejor miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo quedara fuera del Torneo donde se decidirá el destino de todos los habitantes de su Universo.

-¿Por qué no quieres participar Jiren?, ¡Te necesitamos!- exclamo Cocotte preocupada y asustada.

-Mientras no estemos, el Universo 11 puede ser víctima de ataques, y yo no pienso dejarlo abandonado solo por participar en una ridícula competencia-explico Jiren su punto de vista.

-Si ese es el problema, los miembros jóvenes que quieren convertirse en Tropas de Orgullo pueden encargarse de protegerlo mientras no estamos-dijo rápidamente Dyspo.

-Además, solo nos iremos menos de una hora- también apoyo Cocotte.

-Jiren, esto es más que una competencia, si perdemos, todo nuestro Universo será borrado, junto a todos sus habitantes, incluyéndonos-explico Toppo. Jiren analizo las palabras de sus tres compañeros, volteo a ver a Kasheral, para ver que decía, pero vio como el mencionado volteo a ver hacia el otro lado, al parecer, él tampoco estaba convencido de participar en el Torneo.

-Sera lamentable lo que nos pase, y aunque quiero asegurarme que prevalezcamos, no pienso ser el causante de la destrucción de otros Universos solo para que nosotros nos salvemos- Jiren lo menciono con tono serio. Dejando a los otros miembros impactados.

-¡Pero Jiren, si nuestro Universo es borrado, todas las vidas que hemos salvado también se perderán! ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa? -cuestiono Toppo tratando de no alterarse y aún más cuando vio que Jiren se quedaba en silencio.

-Comprendo porque te niegas, Jiren-dijo una voz desde lo alto donde ellos estaban. Los cuatro voltearon hacia arriba, y pudieron ver que era Vermouth, quien venía acompañado de Marcarita y de Kai. Toppo, Kasheral, Dyspo y Cocotte observaron a los tres llegados con sorpresa, mientras que Jiren observaba al Dios de la Destrucción con seriedad.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Vermouth?- cuestiono Jiren con seriedad.

-Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena el costo, el premio al mejor guerrero, son las Súper Esferas del Dragón, que son capaces de cumplir cualquier clase de deseo, ¿ahora lo comprendes? –Vermouth explico con seriedad y algo de malicia, mientras que Jiren no mostraba ninguna emocion.

-Gana el Torneo del Poder, y aparte de que salvaras al Universo 11, obtendrás el deseo que tanto has estado anhelando. ¿De verdad desaprovecharas esta oportunidad que te estoy dando? - cuestiono el mientras levantaba una ceja. Apenas termino de hablar, Jiren permaneció en silencio, mientras todos sus compañeros esperaban su respuesta en silencio.

Jiren quedo analizando las palabras escuchadas, pero no tardó mucho en tomar una decisión…

-Si algo pasa en el Universo 11, entonces regresare, esa es mi condición-declaro Jiren a Toppo. Lo cual el mencionado soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo-acepto Toppo la condición, mientras que Kasheral, Dyspo, Cocotte e inclusive Kai, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Maravilloso, bienvenido al Torneo del Poder, Jiren-dio la bienvenida Vermouth , mientras sonreía de manera algo siniestra y tétrica.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Y también si quieren que continúe lo más pronto posible esta historia, háganme lo saber ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	14. 12- Equipo Casi Completo

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Cap.12. Equipo Casi Completo.**

En el Universo 16, en la base central de la Policía Espacial Galáctica, podemos presenciar como Phoniex se encontraba en su oficina y el de brazos atrás de su espalda observaba las estrellas. Hace solo poco que fue a tratar de reclutar a la Nekko que Yoshimi Sama pidió, pero desgraciadamente, ella se negó en participar, diciendo que no creía ser capaz de lograr derrotar guerreros de gran poder. Y en vez de regresar al Planeta de Yoshimi a dar malas noticias, recordó a unos miembros que son de confianza, listos habilidosos y, sobre todo, fuertes para competir en el Torneo del Poder. Asique ahora él estaba esperándolos a que se presentaran.

-Líder, le informo que la oficial Nova y el oficial Gamma van en camino a verlo- hablo Maya a través de la bocina.

-Sí, gracias Maya- contesto Phoniex activando la bocina para hablarle. Luego estuvo un momento pensativo, para luego volver presionar el botón.

-Maya, ¿sigues hay?

-Si, ¿Qué más necesita?

-Oh, nada. Solo quiero informarte que puedes irte más temprano.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédula Maya- pero…hay mucho…

-No te preocupes por el trabajo. Por todos tus años de dedicación y lealtad, te mereces más que solo un día irte temprano. Ve a ver a tu madre y salúdala de mi parte- contesto Phoniex.

-Gua…muchas, ¡muchas gracias Phoniex!, ¡se lo agradezco mucho! - exclamo Maya emocionada, para finalmente cortarse la comunicación. Phoniex asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, quiso darle a ella un momento con su ser querido, por si llegaran a perder el Torneo….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura y surgió del piso, para luego colocarse en posición de firmes.

-¡Nova presentándose al deber señor!- exclamo la recién llegada, mientras se presentaba y le daba un saludo militar. Nova era una chica alienígena de aspecto humano, de complexión delgada, cabello largo anaranjado hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel azul cielo, ojos verdes azulado, pinta labios de color rojo. Su vestimenta constituye de la misma ropa que los demás miembros de la G. S. P., que es una ropa de color gris completamente, a excepción de un pechero de metal de color blanco, solo que el pechero le llegaba a la mitad de su torso y le daba la forma de su pecho. En su lado derecho de su pecho, tenía su placa.

Sabes que eso no es necesario Nova- dijo un poco apenado Phoniex, ya que siempre ella lo saludaba muy formal.

-¡La Regla No. 21, Sección 10, Párrafo O.; Dice que todo miembro de la Policía Espacial Galáctica tiene que saludar siempre formalmente a su Líder, que en este caso es usted!- dijo formalmente Nova mientras seguía en su posición de saludo. Phoniex solo suspiro, ya que él ya sabía cómo ella era.

-Por favor, siéntate…es un asunto muy urgente- ordeno Phoniex mientras señalaba una silla vacía. Cuando Nova escucho como su Líder hablo tan neutral, supo que el asunto era muy serio. Asique se sentó y antes de que pudiera hablar, se escuchó la puerta de Phoniex hacer ruido.

-Adelante Gamma, puedes pasar- dijo Phoniex mientras se volteaba a ver las estrellas. Cuando lo dijo, un Metalman entro a la oficina, aunque eso sí, tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar bien. Él era una máquina de color plateado, ojos azules ovalados, tiene un tubo en la cabeza, cuanta con dos clases de "ventanas" en su pecho, en las cuales se ve en el interior que tiene lava. Su mano derecha son 4 tenazas retráctiles mientras que su mano izquierda es de dos pinzas gigantes también retráctiles. Sus pies son grandes y cuadrados de color azul, al igual que lo son sus antebrazos y pecho.

-¿Cho-po?- hablo el Metalman a Nova, que los dos observaban como su Líder les daba la espalda.

-No Gamma, yo tampoco se cual misión nos quiere dar nuestro Líder- le susurro Nova a él, parece que si logra entender lo que dice. Fueron varios segundos donde un hubo ningún ruido de parte de nadie, lo que provocaba una sensación de incomodidad

-Antes que nada, les agradezco que hayan llegado lo más pronto posible. Ya que se trata de un asunto muy serio- hablo seriamente Phoniex para luego voltearse y sentarse en su silla.

-No hay problema Líder, después de todo. La Regla No 231, Seccion…

-Cho po…-el sonido de Gamma que soltó se sonaba irritado.

-¡¿Cómo que ya voy a empezar otra vez?!- grito Nova enojada viendo a Gamma- ¡Para tu información, conocer cada párrafo de nuestro Reglamento es muy importante!. Ya que eso puede marcar la diferencia entre nosotros, los criminales y Frozert- hablo con enojo Nova, pero la mención del ultimo nombre, lo dijo casi con repudio.

-Por favor, guarden silencio- interrumpió Phoniex, al darse cuenta que iban a comenzar una discusión y porque ella le recordó al Agente desertor. Nova y Gamma asintieron, de forma de disculpa.

-Bien…antes de comenzar…necesito que ustedes se enteren de una gran verdad- dijo seriamente Phoniex viendo fijamente a los dos…

 **(0)(0(0)**  
 **Universo 10**

En el Planeta Sagrado, Gowasu estaba sentado en su mesa de jardín que tenía una taza de té frente a él, mismo que ya debía estar frío por el paso del tiempo, él se encontraba muy serio. Reflejaba su cara tranquilidad. Pero en el interior estaba preocupado y asustado por el Torneo del Poder y sobre todo…

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡No sé en que basarme para escoger a los guerreros! - grito Gowasu desesperado, al parecer, el Universo 10 aun no tenía ningún solo guerrero que los represente y eso es malo porque solo quedan unas miserables horas, seis para ser exactos.

-No puedo escoger a otro sinvergüenza como Zamasu-dijo con pesar él y mientras se recargaba en su mesa. Pero mientras reflexionaba, recordó que, por las acciones de su ex discípulo, Dashinkan ahora tenía mucho más vigilado a todos los Kaioshin y ahora ya no les tenía la misma confianza que antes. Y lo peor, es que sus compañeros siempre se lo recuerdan.

-¿No crees que estás pensándolo demasiado?, ese es tu defecto-Gowaso escucho como alguien le hablo, y al alzar la mirada y girar a su derecha, vio a Ramoosh caminado hacia él, junto con Cus.

-¿Mi defecto?-pregunto Gowasu-no entiendo de que hablas-.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza- dijo Ramoosh seriamente.

-P…pero el destino de nuestro Universo está en juego, ¡Y eso nos incluye!- dijo alterado Gowasu, pero Ramoosh se mostraba con la misma tranquilidad.

-Usas demasiado la cabeza, utilizaste la cabeza para escoger a ese idiota de Zamasu y mira lo que provocaron sus acciones y que al mismo tiempo, tú también tuviste la culpa por escogerlo como discípulo. Cambia tu forma de pensar; usa el cuerpo y no la cabeza…en vez de la lógica guíate por el instinto- explico Ramoosh.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-dijo confundido Gowasu.

-¡Usa los músculos!- exclamo el Dios para luego el hacerse un lado y justo en ese momento un hombre de aspecto tonificado y mucha musculatura en todo su cuerpo, piel un poco rojiza, clavo, nariz grande, cachetes grandes. De vestimenta tiene una bufanda grande rojo alrededor de su cuello, brazaletes dorados en las muñecas y tobillos y una toga blanca que tenía en sus piernas y que le llegaba a la mitad de las mismas. Y detrás de él, se encontraban otros guerreros que tenían unas gabardinas con capuchas que los cubrían de todo el cuerpo.

-¡Le presento a los guerreros del Universo 10 escogidos por Ramoosh Sama. Para competir en el Torneo del Poder!- presento Cus sonriendo.

-¡WOW! –Gowas exclamo sorprendido y se levanta al ver que su compañero Dios ya logro a reclutar a todos los guerreros.

-¡Yo soy Murichim! Y estos son los miembros del Universo 10. Es un placer, seremos un gran equipo - se presentó el mientras presumía sus músculos.

-Gowasu, es hora de usar los músculos- hablo Cus divertida.

-Usar mucho la cabeza no funciono, en ese caso confía en tu cuerpo-dice Ramoosh

-Mmmm ¿Usar los músculos?, bueno…si no puedo elegir los guerreros yo mismo, es inevitable –menciono Gowasu un poco desconfiado, pero ya faltaban pocas horas para el Torneo y si Ramoosh los escogió personalmente, debió de haber sido por buenas razones.

-¡Cuento contigo Murichim!. El destino de todos los habitantes del Universo 10 esta su sus…

-¡Un momento por favor! –interrumpió Murichim al Kaio, para luego sacar entre su toga un reloj y lo miraba- ¡Es la hora chicos!.

-¡Si!-exclamaron todos los guerreros encapuchados, para luego sacar unas latas y comenzaron a beberlas. Una vez que pararon todos, Murichichim volteo a ver a Gowasu.

-Una disculpa, pero mantener un cuerpo musculado requiere un control estricto de toma de proteínas- explico el, mientras volvía a beber sus proteínas.

-¿Qué me dices, Gowasu?, son confiables ¿Eh?- exclamo Ramoosh orgulloso y comenzando a reírse. Pero Gowasu miraba ya desconfiado a los guerreros, él ya había visto el gran poder de Goku y de los otros dos guerreros que conoció cuando paso lo de Zamasu. Y para ser honesto, dudaba mucho que Murichim y los otros podrían vencerlos.

Pero mientras que todos tomaban de sus proteínas, uno de los guerreros encapuchados guardo su lata y ahora saco un relicario. Para luego abrirlo y ver su interior.

-Descuiden, no les fallare…-dijo el de manera decidida y sus ojos reflejaban determinación. No tenía permitido perder el Torneo de Poder. Simplemente, no puede perder…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

Luego de varios minutos donde Phoniex les explicaba muchas cosas a ellos…

-Haber…déjeme ver si entendí…-hablo Nova mientras paraba con el relato de Phoniex.

-Usted nos ha dicho que de verdad existe más de un Universo, y nosotros habitamos en el 16, y que la Diosa de la Destrucción, Yoshimi Sama, al igual que el Dios de la Creación, Chang Sama. Y no solo usted los conoce, también Alex los conoce y no solo eso, sino que él es entrenado por un Ángel y que también es la Asistente de Yoshimi. Y solo hace unas horas, el los acompaño al hogar de Zenon Zama, que es nada más ni nada menos que es el ser que está por encima de todos los Universos, incluyendo Dioses. Donde se celebró unos combates de Artes Marciales entre dos Universos, donde fueron combates de exhibición para un Torneo mucho más grande donde competirán la mayor parte de los Universos. Y la razón por la que se celebra es porque de esa manera, Zenon Zama decidirá que Universo se mantiene, porque los perdedores serán eliminados por completo. Y usted quiere que participemos en representación del Universo 16- explico de nuevo Nova lo que escucho.

-Aja…-contesto Phoniex asintiendo con la cabeza. Gamma estaba shockeado por toda la información dada y en especial por la consecuencia del perder. Pero Nova se mostraba tranquila.

-Ok…ahora comprendo por qué nunca se le puede encontrar a Alex fuera de una misión…y también él porque es muy fuerte- dijo Nova con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa poco a poco fue borrándose para ser remplazada por una expresión de terror, para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Gamma fue rápidamente a socorrerla, y Phoniex solo se levantó de su silla y colocarse de lado de ellos. Luego de unos intentos de Gamma de despertarla, Nova despertó para rápidamente levantarse.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL UNIVERSO SERA ELIMINADO?!- exclamo con pavor y al mismo tiempo con furia Nova.

-Me temo que es verdad….

-¡Pero…pero….EL NO PUEDE ELIMINAR A TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS ASI COMO ASI!, ¡¿QUÉ PASARA CON TODA LA VIDA YA EXISTENTE?!.¡¿QUE CLASE DE TARADO DECIDIO ESO?!. ¡¿Y ENCERIO USTED PARTICIPARA SABIENDO LO QUE PASARA CON LOS ENEMIGOS DERROTADOS?

Phoniex se quedó callado con lo que escucho, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Yo tampoco estoy conforme en competir…pero tengo que hacerlo porque es mi deber como Líder de la G.S.P…ustedes tienen opción de escoger…necesito ya saber su decisión. Si van a competir en este Torneo, quédense aquí, pero si deciden lo contrario, hay esta la salida…y no se preocupen, no habrá ningún resentimiento, claro, si logramos ganar- declaro Phoniex seriamente mientras señalaba la salida de su oficina. Nova y Gamma estaban reflexionando lo que escucharon, Nova no sabía que decir…el cargar con un gran peso de esa magnitud en los hombros…era demasiada…

Pero en un momento, Gamma avanzo con firmeza para quedar enfrente a su Líder y bajo la mirada para verlo.

-¡Chopo, Cho po. Choo Poooooooo!- el hablo con sus sonidos a Phoniex, pero su voz estaba llena de decisión y entusiasmo. Incluso el alzo sus brazos y soltó humo a través de su tubo.

Phoniex asintió con su cabeza y luego vio a Nova. Ella al escuchar esas grandes palabras de Gamma, que fueron inspiradoras para ella, ya no tuvo nada que pensar.

-Gamma tiene razón. También es nuestro deber como miembros de la G.S.P…je, es increíble que dudara para poder salvar a todas las vidas de nuestro Universo…está bien, yo también participare en el Torneo- dijo Nova con decisión. Phoniex solamente sonrió.

(0)(0)(0)

-No son asesinatos, es justicia…una justicia que tú nunca comprendes, Phoniex- el mencionado solo negó con su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, palabras que provienen del quien fue un gran miembro de la organización. Nova, Gamma y el llegaron solo uno o dos minutos y descubrió que Frozert fue reclutado para competir en el Torneo. Sabía que sus Dioses iban a reclutar a guerreros fuertes y capaces para competir en el Torneo, pero la relación entre ellos dos no era nada…amigable.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de justicia es la que tú haces?!, ¡Solamente te bajas a su nivel!- bramo furiosa Nova mientras señalaba a Frozert.

-Hm…veo que ustedes dos también competirán en el Torneo…espero que si sepan lo que está en juego- expreso seriamente Frozert mientras su vista quedaba en Nova y Gamma, era obvio que ignoro el comentario de Nova.

-¡Claro que sabemos lo que este Torneo implica!, ¡Después de todo, el Reglamento dice en la sección…!.

-Ja, parece que no has cambiado nada, Nova. Sigues siendo la misma obsesionada con esas estúpidas reglas que no conducirán a nada- hablo con burla Forzert. Nova apretó sus dientes con furia y tuvo intenciones de lanzarse contra él, pero Gamma lo impidió al agarrarla de los hombros, aunque el mencionado la detenía, se notaba que Gamma también estaba enojado al ver a Forzert.

-Solo eres un monstruo…-hablo entre dientes Nova y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Gamma.

-Me han llamado de muchas maneras; monstruo, despiadado, asesino, bestia, salvaje, mal nacido, tarado…-enumero Frozert mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego volverlos abrir- pero las buenas personas me han llamado grandioso, valiente, magnifico, y, sobre todo. Un Héroe…

-¡¿Héroe?!, ¡Eras un héroe cuando cumplías y estabas en la G.S.P., pero ahora solo matas a cualquier criminal que encuentras!.

-Pero como se lo dije a Alex. Yo no me considero uno, solo soy un vigilante que se asegura de eliminar a toda la peste que existe en el Universo- declaro Frozert ignorando lo último que escucho. Y la manera tan fría y sin remordimiento de sus acciones, solo provocaba que la sangre de Nova creciera más e incluso Gamma se enojó, por como salía humo a través de su tubo.

-Gamma…-el mencionado escucho como Phoniex le hablo seriamente- presiento que ustedes van a ser recibidos, vayan.

Gamma no dijo nada y se llevó a Nova, que ella tenía intenciones de soltarle y decirle una que otra palabrota a Frozert. El mencionado solo los vio a los dos alejarse, para luego solo él y Phoniex quedarse solos.

-Tú tienes tantas reglas, y piensas que eso te podrán salvar- dijo Frozert seriamente.

-Si las tengo. Pero solo hay una que destaca de todas- hablo neutralmente Phoniex.

-Oh si…ya se cual es. La Regla Sagrada e Inquebrantable. La Regla que hace que la G.S.P. sea tan débil- dijo muy enojado Frozert al recordar un poco el pasado.

-Una Regla que tú en un tiempo, la empleabas y creías en ella- recordó Phoniex mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ambos estuvieron observándose fijamente, hasta que Phoniex vio el pasto del planeta, más en específico, la sangre azulada que se derramo de Hop.

-Ella a pesar de que sea una criminal. No había razón alguna de hacerle eso. Ya estaba derrotada- explico seriamente Phoniex, refiriéndose a Hop.

-Hm…yo solo le mostraba lo que sucede si anda por ese camino. Se lo merecía, en especial por como ella…- dijo seriamente Frozert.

-Tal vez. Pero ella no ha tenido ningún juicio para decir eso…además, dudo que quisieras que Alex se aleje más de ti.

-No lo comprendo para nada. A pesar del daño que ella le hizo tanto físico como en el interior…la sigue protegiendo- hablo molesto Frozert. Phoniex guardo silencio, porque él ya sabía de lo que se refería. Pero, aunque quería aclarar este asunto, había un asunto de suma importancia.

-Forzert…a pesar de todos nuestros problemas. Es obvio que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo…pero, el Torneo del Poder es algo que pone en peligro a todo nuestro Universo y es por eso que es vital importancia hacer de lado las diferencias y volver a trabajar en equipo, ¿Qué dices? - dijo Phoniex mientras se acercaba a Frozert, para después, extenderle la mano. Frozert se mantuvo serio en todo momento, para después el estrecharle la mano.

-Espero que nuestros otros compañeros sean capaces de soportar la presión que implica el perder el Torneo- advirtió Frozert serio.

-¿Presión?, ¿presión de qué?- pregunto una voz casi a lado de ambos, cuando voltearon, vieron que Takeo los observaba extrañados.

-Ug…bueno, de todas maneras, tenías que enterarte…-dijo Phoniex mientras agachaba la cabeza.

(0)(0)(0)

En el interior del Templo de Yoshimi, que tenía aires japoneses, ya que sus pisos eran de madera, puertas y deslizantes de papel y marcos de madera. Donde Hykari y Zoe estaban en un pequeño jardín que estaba en el centro del Templo, donde resaltaba una fuente y un gran árbol de durazno con pétalos rosados. Ambas se encontraban sentadas apoyadas debajo del árbol. Mientras que Hykari se encontraba de brazos y pies cruzados y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Zoe se notaba que miraba en específico un cuarto. Estuvieron ambas esperando varios minutos, hasta que del cuarto donde Zoe estaba viendo, salió Yoshimi e Yiang. Zoe rápidamente se levantó y fue con las dos mencionadas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Zoe preocupada.

-Descuida. Ya logré curarla de todas sus heridas y cortes producidos del enfrentamiento que tuvo- le contesto Yiang con una sonrisa, lo que Zoe suspiro de alivio, para después agachar su mirada.

-No comprendo del como ese sujeto le pudo causar eso en un simple entrenamiento…-susurro entre dientes Zoe.

-El tiene mucho dolor por una terrible tragedia que le paso- le contesto Yoshimi seriamente, para luego soltar un suspiro- dile a Hykari que a ambas las esperamos en el comedor.

-¿Por qué?.

-Ya que hay todos ustedes se conocerán, y también daré un anuncio importante- le contesto amablemente Yoshimi. Zoe le dio una pequeña reverencia para luego irse a donde estaba su maestra. Todo ante la mirada de Yoshimi e Yiang.

-Me informa el Pez Oráculo que Phoniex ya logro reclutar a dos miembros para el equipo. Y que él se dirige ya al comedor con ellos. Y Takeo ahora fue a ver Phoniex y a Frozert para darles el aviso- dijo Yiang a su Diosa, pero ella no le contesto, ya que se quedó viendo una pared, pero a diferencia de las demás era que estaba lleno de marcos fotográficos colgados, pero se quedó viendo una en específico. Yiang se dio cuenta que foto estaba viendo.

-Ella estaría orgullosa por como ella se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa- dijo Yiang con una sonrisa. Yoshimi le devolvió la sonrisa, para comenzar ambas a caminar, pero antes de hacerlo, Yoshimi puso su mano en la foto.

Con Zoe, ella llego con Hykari que seguía en la misma posición de antes.

-Maestra, Yoshimi Sama dijo…

-No hace falta. Logre escucharlas- le contesto Hykari abriendo sus ojos, para luego levantarse. Una vez que ambas estaban dispuestas a caminar, Zoe noto algo extraño en el árbol, se acercó un poco a verlo. Y cuando lo vio, su mirada reflejaba asombro y sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hykari extrañada por ver las facciones de Zoe.

-Uh…oh, nada, nada, es solo que…mire- dijo Zoe mientras señalaba una parte del arbol. Hykari se asomó a la dirección donde estaba apuntando Zoe y lo que vio fue que, en el tronco del árbol, está grabado un símbolo y letras. Pero no cualquier símbolo y letras, ya que estaba tallado un corazón y dentro de la imagen estaban la letra ¨T¨ y ¨Y¨.

-¨T + Y¨…¿sabe de quienes son las iniciales maestra?- pregunto Zoe con interés, pero cuando vio a Hykari, observaba los gradados melancólicamente.

-¿Maestra?- pregunto confundida y preocupada Zoe, logrando sacar a Hykari de su mente.

-Oh…si, perdón Zoe…es solo…recordaba un poco el pasado- contesto ella nostálgicamente, para luego soltar un suspiro- vamos al comedor.

-Si…sobre eso…¿usted…?

-Si se dónde está. Sígueme- contesto Hykari mientras empezaba a caminar así el comedor, seguida de Zoe, aunque volteo por última vez a ver de nuevo el grabado.

(0)(0)(0)

Alex y Hop se encontraban en el cuarto donde anteriormente Yoshimi e Yiang salieron. Ambos se encontraban callados, bueno, más bien Hop, ya que se enteró por accidente lo que pasara si perdían. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo y Hop tenia agachada la mirada para evitar verlo.

-Hop, vamos, háblame...-pidió Alex amablemente, pero la mencionada solo se cruzó de brazos y por sus facciones se notaba enojada.

-Ok, ¿quieres que lo diga?, bien- dijo el derrotado mientras se levantaba para estar de pie-Soy un completo idiota.

-¿Y?- pregunto Hop enojada, esperando que dijera más.

-Debí de haberte dicho toda la verdad.

-¿Y?.

-Aumentare el doble de la cantidad de Unidades acordadas por mi estupidez…

-¿Y?.

-Y…de alguna manera te lo recompensare…

-¿Y?- dijo Hop ahora estaba vez con tono de malicia y divertida.

-Y…no solo el equipo te necesita, sino todo el Universo.

-Creo que esa palabra no es la que estoy buscando- dijo Hop con burla, haciendo que Alex soltara un suspiro y le diera una sonrisa divertida.

-Ok, de verdad te necesito- dijo Alex un poco resignado- siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya, ¿verdad?

-Años de experiencia- contesto Hop mientras se encogía de hombros, para luego extenderle la mano a Alex- ahora se un caballero y ayúdale a esta dama a levantarse.

Alex asintió con la cabeza, pero el dándole un fuerte tirón, ambos terminaron con los cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Cuando Alex se iba a disculpar por el movimiento brusco, Hop se le pego más al cuerpo, y usando uno de sus dedos le agarro la barbilla e inesperadamente, Hop con su lengua verdosa, le lamio la mejida izquierda de él, donde se encontraban sus cicatrices.

-Perdón por lo que te cause- hablo suavemente Hop en la oreja de Alex, para después darle un tierno beso en la misma mejilla. Él ya estaba totalmente perplejo con la acción de ella y se quedó aún más por la disculpa de ella que sonaba sincera.

-Y por el golpe.

-¿Golpe?, ¿Cuál…?

Alex fue interrumpido cuando Hop le conecto un potente rodillazo en su abdomen, causando que le sacara el aire por completo.

-Vamos a ver a nuestros compañeros y también quiero saldar cuentas pendientes con ese estúpida lagartija- declaro Hop mientras se reía divertía y caminaba hacia la salida. Mientras que Alex luego de recuperarse del golpe también salió del cuarto.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, y al cabo de unos minutos. Ellos dos llegaron a una sala espaciosa donde ya se encontraban todos los demás. Aunque eso sí, Alex saludo cordialmente a Nova y Gamma.

-Milagro, ya aparecieron…-menciono sarcásticamente Frozert seriamente y molesto, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de casi todos los presentes.

-Cho po- le llamo la atención Gamma.

-Él tiene razón- dijo Nova apoyando a su amigo, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Frozert.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Zoe a Hykari. Y la mencionada le susurro algo al oído. Zoe abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Todos calmados- dijo seriamente Phoniex, mientras que los dos recién llegados se sentaron. Y de pie se encontraban Yoshimi, Yiang y el Pez Oráculo.

-Antes que nada. Quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por haber decidido participar en este Torneo que se celebrara dentro de seis horas- dijo Yoshimi mientras les daba una reverencia respetuosa a todos.

-Descuide, después de todo. ¡Esto es más que perfecto!, ¡Ya que ahora tendré un mejor título que del guerrero más fuerte de los Universos!, ¡El salvador del Universo! Y lo mejor, todos los Universos me temeran mi nombre al pronunciarlo o de pensarlo- exclamo Takeo emocionado y se inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

-¿Y cómo planeas que los Universos te teman cuando después serán eliminados por completo?, genio- hablo con burla Zoe, provocado que Takeo la mirara molesto.

-Pues yo espero que haya muchas presas…-expreso Hop mientras se reía siniestramente.

-Ok…ella sí que está un poco…- Nova paro con lo que estaba a punto de decir por la mirada de Alex.

-Por favor, todos cálmense- les llamo la atención Yiang mientras golpeaba el suelo con su báculo. Cuando guardaron silencio, dejando de nuevo hablar a Yoshimi.

-Como se darán cuenta, aún queda un miembro por reclutar. Pero Chang Sama ya nos contactó a nosotras, diciendo que encontró ya al guerrero perfecto para cerrar el equipo. Pero queda retirado el lugar, y es por eso que nosotras no estaremos durante unas cuantas horas- dijo Yoshimi mientras se señalaba así misma y a Yiang- Ustedes usaran tres horas para poder entrenar sus habilidades y conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de sus compañeros. Una media hora será para comer y las dos horas y media restante se usarán para que descansen y se conozcan más.

-Me parece a mí buena idea- dijo Hykari mientras sonreía a Yoshimi. Lo que la mencionada se la devolvió.

El Pez Oráculo me informara cualquier problema que surja. Asique si tienen una importante pregunta, díganla.

-¿Yo tengo una?- dijo Takeo mientras alzaba la mano.

-¿Si?.

-¿La comida será Pizza?, ya que yo la adoro, en especial la Pizza Planeta- dijo Takeo con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo preferiría una Sopa Ramen…-dio su punto de vista Alex.

-Chop poo- exclamo Gamma mientras daba su opinión.

-Yo dudo que den copas de lava- menciono Nova divertida- yo preferiría algo ligero para comer. Como una fruta.

-La comida aún no está decidida, pero se considerarán lo que piden- anuncio el Pez Oraculo divertido.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- pregunto Yiang a todos, pero nadie las tenía.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos. Ah pero antes de irnos. Queremos anunciar quienes serán los Co-Lideres del Equipo del Universo 16- anuncio Yoshimi seriamente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la escucharon, ya que, si sabían que tendrían a un capitán, pero nunca pensaron que tendrían de más.

-Luego de analizarlos mucho mejor, hemos decidido que serán los tres guerreros que representen mejor el Valor, la Sabiduría y la Fuerza. Es por eso que cuento con ustedes para guiar al Universo 16 a la victoria; Alex, Hykari y Phoniex- apenas lo dijo, Yiang golpeo el suelo y ella junto con Yoshimi se envolvieron en una intensa luz, para después ver como esa luz desaparecio.

Los tres mencionados tenían diferentes pensamientos; Alex no podía creer lo que escucho, Hykari solo sonrio y le daba una reverencia, y Phoniex solo se mantuvo neutral. Todos los demás estaban en de acuerdo en que ellos los guiaran…

-Espero que no lo arruinen…-hablo molesto Frozert, y cruzando se brazos.

-Bueno, yo pensé que me darían el puesto de líder a mi…pero, supongo que están bien- menciono Takeo un poco modesto- aunque el nombre de Alex es muy raro…- susurro para él un poco divertido, pero Hop le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- cuestiono enojado Takeo.

-Porque se me antojo- respondió Hop seria.

-Tienes suerte de ser condenadamente sexy…-menciono el molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Me agrada ella- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa.

-¿Cho po?.

-Si Gamma. Es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento- declaro seriamente Phoniex.

-¿Me pregunto quién será el ultimo guerrero?- pregunto Alex a Hykari.

-Yo ya tengo una idea…-le contesto ella neutralmente.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 6** **  
**

En el Planeta Sadala, mas especifico, en medio de un solitario desierto se encontraba Kyabe y Caulifla. Ya que, aunque Kyabe accedió en demostrarle la fase del Super Saiyajin a ella, lo menos que quería es también demostrárselo a los miembros de la pandilla de ella.

-Entonces te mostrare lo que es un Súper Saiyajin-dijo Kyabe seriamente a Caulifla, mientras que ella se encontraba flexionando sus rodillas.

-Está bien, ¡pero hazlo de una vez!-dijo Caulifla desesperada

-Oh…si…discúlpeme…

Luego Kyabe comenzó a acumular energía y dando un fuerte grito logro transformarse. Provocando que Caulifla se sorprendiera y quedara fascinada.

-Esto es el Súper Saiyajin- presento Kyabe sonriendole.

-¡Puedo sentir un gran poder impresionante!-exclamo ella emocionada y rápidamente se levanta- ¡Enséñame a cómo hacerlo! ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Ehhhh…la verdad es que lo aprendí hace poco de un hombre llamado Vegeta –excplico Kyabe nervioso mientras retrocedía nervioso y se des transformaba- …no sé cómo enseñarte la sensación que necesitas señorita Caulifla. Pero hagamos una prueba.

-¡SI!

-Ca…cabeza de chorlito- susurro Kyabe nervioso, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Caulifla molesta.

-No dije nada…majadera…-volvió a decirlo el nervioso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito furiosa Caulifla- ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!, ¡¿Quieres provocarme?!- exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a Kyabe y apretaba sus dientes de la furia que sentía.

-No…espere… -pidió Kyabe asustado por como ella lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Rápidamente él se aleja y después de tranquilizarse de susto, se aclaró su garganta- sintio algo, ¿algo diferente?.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Caulifla molesta y se llevaba sus manos a sus caderas.

-Pues… quería extraer la energía de tu ira, pero…

-¿Y por eso intentabas hacerme enojar? –pregunta Caulifla sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-¿Y no estaba enojada?- dijo el un poco molesto.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-¡Perdón!-pidió rápidamente una disculpa Kyabe.

-¿Acaso siempre tienes que enojar siempre que te transformas?- pregunto ella mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-No, te acostumbras solo hay que concentrar la energía en la espalda. Como a esta altura-explico Kyabe mientras apunta en la parte alta de la espalda

-Por ahí hubieras empezado. Empecemos- dijo ya tranquila ella.

-No es algo que se logre tan fácil. Usted no ha concentrado su energía hasta sentir un hormigueo, ¿Oh si?

-Claro que no- contesto Caulifla, para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a concentrar su energía. Aunque Kyabe tenía intenciones de detenerla, ya que dudaba que lo lograra, decidió que la dejaría intentarlo. Ella empezó a concentrar todo su poder en su espalda, hasta que logro liberar todo su poder, comenzado a verse la transformación de Súper Saiyajin. Logrando sorprender a Kyabe.

-¡Así! ¡Sigue así Señorita Caulifla!- empezó a darle ánimos él.

Caulifla siguio concentrándose pero luego de un momento, vuelve a la normalidad un poco agotada pero al mismo tiempo, emocionada por casi lograrlo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Vas muy bien-dice Cabba orgulloso.

Caulifla sonríe para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y volviendo a concentrarse. Luego dio un poderoso grito, que al mismo tiempo logro transformarse.

-¡Increíble! Lo conseguiste muy rápido, no puedo creerlo-exclamo Kyabe asombrado y al mismo tiempo emocionado.

-Je, lo hice bien verdad- dijo orgullosa y un poco arrogante Caulifla- siento como un gran poder fluye por mi cuerpo.

-Señorita Caulifla. De verdad eres genial.

Caulifla siguió admirándose por el gran poder que ahora tenía, de verdad le parecía totalmente fascinante. Luego de su mano crea una bola de energía.

-¡Aquí voy!- exclamo ella mientras lanzaba el rayo al cielo liberando una enorme columna de energía que fue tan poderoso que inclusive empujo a Kyabe. Una vez que paro el ataque, Kyabe se levantó un poco.

-Es mucho poder…para…ser la primera vez…-susurro Kyabe anonadado por semejante poder de ella, si tan solo ese poder lograba alcanzar al llegar a la primera fase, no podía imaginarse ahora si lograba conseguir la fase que uso su maestro.

-Vaya no deja de sorprenderme ese gran poder. Seguro que te derrotaría en solo unos segundos- opino Caulifla divertida y a la vez retadora a Kyabe.

-Tal vez…si sea posible-respondió el nervioso.

-¿Y cómo se vuelve a la normalidad?.

-Deja ir la energía de tu espalda- contesto Kyabe. Caulifla suspira, deja de concentrar energía y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Una advertencia. Es muy agotador el mantener la transformación, en especial cuando no está uno acostumbrado, así que ve con cuidado- Caulifla cierra los ojos al escuchar el aviso.

-Le dejare mis datos para que me contacte si decide participar.

-No es necesario- contesto ella.

-¿Eh?.

-¡Porque voy a participar!- contesto ella mientras abría sus ojos y le sonreía.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamo Kyabe emocionado

-Además, llevare a alguien conmigo- Kyabe se confundió con lo que escucho y antes de que le preguntara, Caulifla se voltea de lado.

¡Kale!, sé que estás ahí escondida, ¡sal!.

A los pocos segundos, detrás de una roca sale una chica joven, de piel morena, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes iris grisáceas de color carbón y pupilas negras puras. Su cabello tiene la forma de varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás y amarradas con una cinta, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su cara. Su vestimenta constituye de un atuendo rojo granate con una falda que deja descubierto el área de su abdomen, además de unas pantimedias de color negro, también usa unos brazaletes dorados, un par de zarcillos en sus orejas, y un cinturón en el área de su cintura.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Cabba confundido, ya que la chica se notaba rápidamente que era muy timida.

-Ella es mi protegida, Kale, también es Saiyajin-presento Caulifla sin dejar de verla.

-¿Saiyajin?-pregunto Kyabe confundido ya que la chica no lo parecía para nada.

-¡Kale! Intenta hacerlo tú también-dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa.

-Yo…pe…pero…yo…no…pue…puedo…-tartamudeo Kale con miedo.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

En un solitario bosque, donde todo su alrededor proyectaba un ambiente macabro y misterioso al mismo tiempo, dos figuras misteriosas estaban posando en una rama de los árboles. Por la oscuridad no podemos presenciar como son, pero lo único que vemos son sus ojos; Unos ojos que se asemejaban a llamas de color azul y otras de color rojo intenso.

-Estoy aburrido. No hay ninguna presa a cuál cazar, nada de comida- dijo con aburrimiento la voz macabra- Kytsuny. Cuéntame una historia

-Claro mi querido Yajū, ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente? - hablo la voz femenina, que ahora sabemos que se llama Kytsuny.

-Ya sabes cuál- contesto Yajū mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Kytsuny.

-Muy bien. Existió hace millones de años. Un ser tan antiguo que incluso el ya existía antes que el tiempo, espacio y la vida misma. El ser era de piel blanca alba y pelo negro. De él, todos siempre se escondían y huían.

-¿Y porque lo hacían?.

-Porque todo ser mortal tenía que encontrarse con él, para enfrentarse a su prueba final, que es la más dura de aceptar y por eso lo evitaban.

-¿Y cuál es esa prueba?.

-Aceptar su mortalidad…-sentencio Kysuny tranquilamente.

-Je, cobardes, nunca comprenderán que sus míseras vidas tienen fecha limite- dijo con burla Yajū. Ella solo se quedó callada, para luego seguir con su relato.

-Pero con el paso de los milenios, el comenzó a experimentar uno de los peores sentimientos de los mortales. La soledad…

-¿Entonces el que hizo?

-El ser tomo su arma y él se partió así mismo en dos, justo a la mitad. Para así siempre tener un amigo.

-Me encanta la historia- dijo Yajū contento del final.

-A mi también- dijo contenta Kytsuny.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos?- pregunto Yajū, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, pero siempre le encantaba preguntarlo, así como a Kytsuny.

-Eternamente- contesto Kysuny- Jamás uno…

-Sin, el otro…-finalizo Yajū.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Y también si quieren que continúe lo más pronto posible esta historia, háganme lo saber ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


	15. 13- Universos

**Otra vez bienvenidos, sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **DBS, no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **¿Sorprendidos?, como ya estamos a casi nada de comenzar con el Torneo, la inspiración me invadió estos días, je,je,je,je…**

 **La finalidad del fic, es para entretener y divertir al lector.**

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap.13. Universos.**

 **Los Últimos Preparativos para el Torneo del Poder.**

En lo que era en el Templo de Zeno Zama, ambos seres supremos decidieron jugar en lo que transcurría el tiempo para que diera inicio al Torneo del Poder.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! –gritaron ambos Zeno, cuando el del futuro gano, el agarra un martillo de juguete y rápidamente lo dirige hacia la cabeza del Zeno del Presente quien se pone un casco para protegerse. Ambos vuelven a dejar sus juguetes.

-¡Piedra papel o tijera! –ahora el resultado fue diferente, el del Zeno del Presente agarra el martillo y el del Futuro se pone el casco para protegerse.

-Esto es muy aburrido-dijo el Zeno Zama del Presente.

-Sí, es muy aburrido- estuvo de acuerdo el del Futuro.

-Oye, oye-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para a los pocos segundos, aparecer Dashinkan Sama.

-¿Si? ¿Me llamo?

-Este juego ya nos aburrió- dijeron ambos Zeno mientras dejaban los juguetes.

-Además, mi bracito ya está cansado.

-Cuéntanos algo interesante.

-Muy bien, les contare las noticias más recientes acerca de los Universos-contesto Dashinka mientras sonreía y extendía su mano.

-Cuéntanos/Cuéntanos- exclamaron ambos emocionados. De la mano que extendió el, creo una esfera luminosa, y de ella mostraba a todos los 13 Universos existentes.

-Comencemos con el Universo que tuvo la idea de que el magnífico evento se lleve a cabo. El Universo 7. Ya logro reunir a sus guerreros para el Torneo.

-¡El Universo de Goku! –dice Zeno del Presente emocionado

-¡Que emocionante!-dice Zenondel Futuro emocionado y ansioso de verlo.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 7**

-Buen trabajo Señor Goku. Hemos logrado reunir a todos los guerreros –dice Shin contento mientras ponía una foto en un pizarrón, junto con la de los demás quienes irían al Torneo. En la pequeña sala se encontraban Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Bills, Whis y el Antepasado.

-Goku, has hecho un buen trabajo -dice Bills contento.

-No fue nada-contesto Goku tranquilo, pero al poco tiempo, recordó a cierto Príncipe Orgulloso

-Esperen…¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Vegeta?- pregunto el confundido.

-Vegeta dijo que iría a entrenar en el Templo de Kami Sama- le contesto Gohan seriamente.

-¿Se fue a entrenar solo?, que desconsiderado –exclamo Goku ofendido y un poco molesto.

-Pues lo hizo, porque tú lo has estado ignorando.

(0)(0)(0)

Y mientras que eso pasaba, vemos como en el Palacio Sagrado, Vegeta estaba a punto de entrar a lo que era la habitación del Tiempo.

-Espera- Vegeta se detuvo cuando Mr. Popo le hablo- si vuelves a destruir la habitación. Estara prohibido tu entrada.

Vegeta lo escucho, pero el simplemente lo ignoro y entro a la habitación. Una vez dentro, el Orgulloso Príncipe cerro un momento sus ojos.

-Yo seré el único sobreviviente de este Torneo. El único que ganara. Y será proclamado como el más fuerte de todos los Universos…¡El Poderoso Vegeta!- bramo el mientras exclamaba en voz alta y pasaba a la transformación Blue.

(0)(0)(0)

-Mmm…ahora, ¿Cómo voy a entrenar? - pregunto Goku sin saber qué hacer.

-Si quieres podría invocar tu poder oculto, podrías aumentar tu poder y alcanzar niveles inimaginables-propuso su idea el Antepasado

-¿Enserio?.

-Me parece una brillante idea-dice Bills sonriendo.

-Antepasado, con su debido respeto, invocar el poder potencial requiere de 25 horas, es imposible que termine antes del Torneo- dice apenado Shin.

-Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado-dice el Antepasado.

-Entonces no servirá-dice Goku decepcionado.

-Fueron falsas esperanzas-dice Whis mientras observaba a Bills

-Que decepción…de haberlo sabido, hubiéramos dejado que alguien más reclutara a los otros…-menciono Bills molesto.

-Sr. Whis…¿puede entrenarme antes de que empiece el Torneo? – pidió Goku mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

-Sí claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias. Cuento contigo. Comencemos- hablo Goku emocionado y sonriendo.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

Dashinkan dejo de proyectar lo que sucedía en el Universo 7, para luego ver a ambos Zenon. Ambos se encontraban emocionados y felices.

-Ah Goku le está yendo muy bien -dice Zenon del Presente sonriendo- Ya hay que empezar con el Torneo.

-Sí, que empieza ahora- también estuvo de acuerdo el Zenon del Futuro emocionado

-Zeno Zama, comprendo su emoción, pero debemos de cumplir con las promesas- dijo amablemente Dashinkan-A diferencia del Universo 7, algunos Universos tienen problemas reuniendo a sus guerreros.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron ellos sorprendidos.

-Sí, véalo usted mismo- dijo el mientras mostraba en el orbe a los siguientes Universos…

 **(0(0)(0)**

 **Universo 4**

-Quitela Sama, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepa quiénes irán al Torneo del Poder?!- exclamo Kuro molesto y asustado. No hace mucho que el llego para saber cómo estaba yendo en el reclutamiento y se entera que Kitela no se ha concentrado.

-Qui, Qui, Qui, no te angusties Kuro. Ya se quienes irán al Torneo. Por el momento contamos con; Ganos, Dercori, Monna, Damon y Gamisala. Y una amiga de Ganos.

-Oh, ya veo…-dijo ya más tranquilo Kuro- y de seguro que se encuentran entrenando, ¿verdad?

-La verdad, no-Cognic respondió seriamente.

-¿No?.

-No, la amiga de Ganos, Caway, ella se está encargando del resto de reclutamiento. Ya que le pedía a los demás un encargo importante- aclaro las dudas Quitela, para gran asombro y espanto de Kuro.

-¡¿Pero Quitela?!, ¡Que sucede con el Torneo!, ¡¿Deberían de estar entrenando?!- exclamo molesto Kuro.

-No te preocupes, el encargo es para el Torneo y será para que tengamos una ventaja ante todos los demás Universos- respondio Quitela confiado.

-¿Y qué seria?...

-Tener sabiduría Kuro, Pura y valiosa sabiduría Qui,Qui, Qui- sentencio Quitela con una mirada siniestra. Cognic no decía nada. Mientras que Kuro se llevó una mano a su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente.

-Yo espero que haya alguien más peor que nosotros…-susurro Kuro nervioso y se limpiaba su cabeza del sudor que su cuerpo estaba generando. Pero a él se le hacía muy difícil el pensar que haya alguien que le vaya peor que a ellos en el reclutamiento…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 9**

Desde su planeta, Rou observaba con furia como toda una ciudad estaba siendo destruida y donde reinaba el caos.

Y justo en ese planeta, los ciudadanos corrían de miedo por sus vidas, ya que era atacado por un grupo de delincuentes que disparaban a todos lados, destruyendo la ciudad…o lo poco que había en ella.

-¡¿Qué están esperando sabandijas?!, ¡Entregue todo su dinero!- exclamo el líder, mientras que volvía a dispar- ¡El Rey de esta Ciudad soy yo!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!.

Y encima de uno de los edificios más altos, se encontraban viendo todo el caos Sidra, Mojito y el Trio Peligroso.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Mojito molesto.

-De verdad, lo lamentamos…-dijo Basil apenado.

-Hicieron todo este revuelto cuando les dijimos que destruirán el Universo si llegáramos a perder- dijo Lavander nervioso.

-Quieren abandonar este Universo y escapar a otro-dice Bergamo seriamente. Apenas al escuchar eso, Mojito apretó sus dientes de enojo.

-Excluyendo a ellos, ¿Ah cuantos guerreros ya han reclutado? -pregunto Sidra mientras volteaba a verlos. Haciendo que los tres hermanos se pusieran nerviosos.

-Pues… a nadie. Solo somos nosotros-respondió Bergamo neutralmente. Mojito los mira muy mal.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron los tres hermanos mientras agachaban su cabeza, para evitar las miradas que les deban Sidra y en especial, Mojito.

Sidra se enojó con lo que escucho, ya que solo quedaban muy poco tiempo para el Torneo.

-¡HAKAI!- grito el mientras extendía su palma a la ciudad, y a los pocos segundos, la misma fue eliminada, junto con todos sus habitantes.

-Este planeta ya no sirve, vayamos a otro-ordeno Sidra al Trio, lo que ellos asintieron.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-Solo piensan en sí mismos- declaró decepcionado Dashinkan por ver a ambos Universos- abecés los Dioses pueden llegar a cometer errores, al igual que los mortales.

-Oye, ¿Que Universo crees que ganara? - pregunto Zeno Zama del Presenta a su versión del Futuro.

-Yo creo que ganara el Universo de Goku- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Pero el Universo 6 también es muy fuerte-dice Zeno del Presente, ya que aún recuerda ambos Universos tuvieron su pequeño Torneo.

-Exacto-dice Dashinka, provocando llamar la atención de ambos- Ambos Universos forman una pareja, así que sus poderes se rivalizan mutuamente…-respondió el, mientras que empezaba a proyectar el Universo pareja del 7…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 6**

En medio de la lluvia, a mitad de la noche en una ciudad, mas precisamente en un oscuro, solitario y sucio callejón, había un sujeto usando una vieja capa para cubrirse de la lluvia, pero luego escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a él, lo que provoco que volteara hacia la dirección en donde los escucho.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos- dijo una voz entre las sombras, para que a los pocos segundos mostrarse ante la poca luz que había en ese callejón, revelando a Hit, el Sicario Legendario.

-¡Hit! – exclamo el encapuchado, quien era Frost, el rápidamente se levanta y trata de escapar pero pasa una patrulla cerca, obligándolo a no salir.

-Tranquilo. Tenemos un asunto pendiente- menciono Hit con voz severa y a la vez neutral.

-¿Acaso…acaso vienes a ejecutarme?- dijo Frost asustado y acercándose a él lentamente, para luego caer de rodillas enfrente de él.

-Ya no importa, adelante, mátame si quieres, yo nunca podría vencer a alguien tan fuerte como tu…-declaro el derrotado, pero Hit no dijo nada, es más, lo observaba con desconfianza.

-Sé que cualquier intento será en vano…-susurro el, pero repentinamente, de su brazo salió disparado una pequeña aguja, pero Hit logro esquivarla fácilmente solo moviendo su cabeza.

-¡Kyyyyyaaaa!- grito Frost antes de lanzarse a golpear a Hit, para luego atacar con su cola, pero Hit los esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Yo no moriré!- exclamo Frost mientras seguía intentando golpearlo, pero en unos segundos, Hit logro parar su ataque al agárralo de su cola.

-Maldición…-maldijo Frost molesto y ya agachando su cabeza para evitar ver el golpe que le daría Hit, pero pasaban los segundos y el Sicario no hacía nada…

-Fui en serio por un momento-dijo Hit mientras le sonreía y lo suelta- haz mejorado, convertirte en un fugitivo por tanto tiempo ha fortaleció tu espíritu de supervivencia…

-¿Por qué no me matas? –pregunto Frost confundido.

-El Dios de la Destrucción me pidió que te invitara-dijo Hit seriamente, provocando que Frost lo mirara sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

-Zeno Zama ha organizado un Torneo de Artes Marciales, has sido elegido como uno de los diez representantes del Universo 6, tu tenacidad para vivir será útil. Es lo que decidieron.

-Ahora lo entiendo…

-Ven conmigo. Si te rehúsas, te matare en este instante- sentencio Hit, pero Frost solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No me negaría, será un placer participar. Además de que será una oportunidad para redimir mi honor…-declaro Frost con una sonrisa, pero la realidad es que quería entrar para tener la posibilidad de vengarse del Saiyajin que lo humillo hace tiempo.

-Y olvídate de usar tus agujas venenosas, cualquier trampa y te eliminaran.

-Eliminarme…-dijo el mientras observaba la aguja que estaba en la punta de su cola. Se quedó pensando lo que dijo, se quita la aguja y la tira lejos.

-Andando…-dijo Hit mientras se voltea para darle la espalda a Frost.

-Sí, estoy preparado para sacrificarme por mi Universo- dijo Frost mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

-Quítate de la aguja de tu talón-dijo el sin verlo, para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Así que te distes cuenta- declaro Frost mientras se reía y sonreía con malicia.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 11**

En un elegante Restaurante de uno de los Planetas más poblados del Universo, podemos presenciar como Topo y Dyspo se encontraban en una barra donde estaba pegada a la ventana donde se podía ver la ciudad. Ambas Tropas del Orgullo estaban con trajes elegantes por el lugar, y estaban esperando a que apareciera Kasheral. Ya que al final, el ultimo mencionado decidió no participar en el Torneo, y acordaron Topo y Dyspo con el General hablar en el Restaurante donde se encontraban.

Pero pasaban los minutos y el no aparecía, incluso Dyspo ahora comía unas golosinas en una pequeña copa y Topo solo estaba viendo su copa, enserió que no podía pensar en comer si todo su Universo se encontraba en peligro.

-Ya se está tardando…-dijo Topo, llamando la atención de Dyspo- mejor me comunicare con él..-dijo el para luego ver una clase de comunicador en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Kasheral!, responde- dijo Topo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, volvió a intentar varias veces, pero finalmente, ambas Tropas escucharon como se activaba el comunicador de Kasheral.

- _¡Estoy en medio de una importante misión!, ¡No iré hasta acabarla!-_ se escuchó la voz de Kasheral, y cuando lo escucharon, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta.

-¡Nuestro Universo está en peligro!- exclamo Dyspo molesto, pero eso sí, procuro decírselo en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado.

- _¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Pero antes tengo que salvar una importante vida que tengo enfrente de mí!, ¡Y si no la salvo, nunca me lo perdonare!-_ contesto Kasheral. Y antes de que Topo y Dyspo le contestaran, notaron que el General justo acabo de explicar su motivo de su retraso, apago su comunicador.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Acaso se desconectó?- pregunto Dyspo sin poder creer lo que hizo Kasheral.

-No podemos hacer nada. Y si su retrasó es por salvar una vida, entonces es aceptable- dijo Topo en defensa de su amigo.

Y justo con Kasheral. Él se encontraba dentro de un complejo de electricidad abandonada y acompañado de él estaban dos niños, él estaba agarrado fuertemente de unos peligrosos cables eléctricos, los niños lo observaban desde abajo y casi en la cima se encontraba un pequeño gatito y aunque la fábrica estaba abandonada, la electricidad aun fluía por los cables, lo que lo convertía en un lugar peligroso.

-Si salto o vuelo para agárralo, corro el riesgo de asustarlo más y causaría una desgracia…-menciono Kasheral mientras seguía analizando todas las posibilidades que tenía para rescatarlo y devolvérselo a los pequeños.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-El Universo 11, el Universo que desafío a Goku después de que acabaran los combates de exhibición, es uno de los favoritos para ganar entre los demás Dioses, los amigos de Toppo son guerreros fuertes, superando por crese lo común y tienen un gran carácter- hablo Dashinkan, mientras dejaba de proyectar el Universo 11.

-Que interesante-dice Zeno Zama del Presente emocionado.

-Entonces ellos también podrían ganar-dice Zeno Zama del Futuro.

-Sí, y en especial porque tienen un mortal que su poder es inigualable entre los demás de su Universo…sin embargo, la pareja del Universo 11, el Universo 2, llamó mi atención por haber dado a conocer sobre el Torneo del Poder a sus habitantes y por las poderosas guerreras que habitan en el...

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 2**

En el mismo teatro donde se estaban llevando las audiciones para el Torneo del Poder. Mas precisamente afuera estaba caminado una chica de entre los dieciocho a veinte años de rostro delgado, ojos casi curvos de color celeste pálido, largas pestañas, contextura delgada, piel blanca y cabello de color lima y sombras verdes, utiliza un par de auriculares o cascos de color blanco y una vincha naranja. De vestimenta tiene un vestido rosa, cinturón blanco y usa pantimedias de color negro que terminan en sus zapatillas rosas.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente hasta el teatro, ignorando el hecho que estaba saltándose toda la fila de quienes querían adicionar para el Torneo.

-¿No lo estarás confundiendo con una audición para idol? –pregunto una travesti a la chica, deteniéndola. La travesti junto con su amiga eran las primeras que estaban en toda la fila.

-¡Esto es para un Torneo de Artes Marciales! –exclamo su compañera molesta.

-¿En qué estás pensando?.

-¿Me están hablando a mí, Brianne de Chateau? –pregunto ella tranquila, para luego voltearse a verlas de enfrente- yo soy más fuerte que ustedes-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡FORMATION! – grito ella mientras alzaba su puño para después tocar su auriculares o cascos, para que de estos empezaran a liberar corazones rosas- Brianne, Brianne ¡Bri-bri-anne!- casi todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente de rosa, los corazones comenzaron a tocarla, provocando que su cuerpo empezara a transformarse. Su contextura ahora se volvió grande y muy redonda, piel casi verdoso claro. Su vestimenta ahora era un vestido rojo y verde sin mangas con una enagua muy gruesa debajo, guantes y botas amarillas y una gorra de goma con una protuberancia similar a una antena.

-¡Mandando amor y felicidad para todos! ¡Ribrianne! –exclamo ella mientras hacia una maro metas y luego posar -¡Transformación completa!, ¡Prepárense, es hora de su castigo!, ¡Que este sentimiento los alcance! – dijo ella a las trasvesti, para luego ella empezó a hacer una clase de danza, donde empezó a formar un corazón- ¡Pretty Cannon! –exclamo ella mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía rosado en forma de corazón a ellas.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritaron ella mientras recibían el ataque, causando una explosión no muy fuerte.

-Niños, no intente esto en casa-dijo ella mientras sonreía y guiñaba su ojo de una manera coqueta.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-¡SI! –gritaron ambos Zenon emocionado alzando la mano, pero el Zeno del Futuro vio como el del Presente levanto su derecha, asique lo corrige.

-No olviden que en cada Universo existen mujeres fuertes-declaro Dashinka con una sonrisa.

-No puede esperar para verlas pelear- dijeron ambos Zeno emocionados.

-Ahora el siguiente es el Universo 16. Ellos también ya lograron casi reclutar a su equipo, y ahora sus Dioses encargados van a reclutar al último miembro…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 16**

En un solitario bosque, donde todo su alrededor proyectaba un ambiente macabro y misterioso al mismo tiempo. Donde solo las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento era la única iluminación. Todo el ambiente cambio cuando un cometa intenso de color amarrillo empezó a recorrer su camino, hasta llegar a la superficie.

La luz dejo de brillar, para ver quienes llegaron eran Yoshimi e Yiang. Ambas analizaron lo que observaba el ambiente de su alrededor…

-Parece que Chang Sama se refiere a ellos- declaro Yiang seriamente, mientras volteaba a ver a Yoshimi.

-Si…pero dudo que quieran participar en el Torneo- respondió ella- aunque si nos vendría bien su ayuda…

-Pues olvídalo ya…-una voz se escuchó dentro del bosque. Ambas voltearon a dirección de donde vino, y quien apareció era Chang. El mencionado aparte de que se notaba serio, se notaba en sus ojos preocupación.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Yiang.

-Hablo con el…ella…ellos…-hablo Chang confundido, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza- ¡Bueno!, la cosa es que ya les pedí que participaran en el Torneo. Pero solo convencí a él, pero no a ella…-declaro el frustrado.

-Hm…entiendo- dijo Yiang pensativa y llevando su mano a su mentón. Pero Yoshimi se mostró serie y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del bosque.

-Esperen aquí. Yo iré a verlos- declaro la Diosa de la Destrucción seriamente.

-Permítame acompañarla Yoshimi Sama- pidió Yiang.

-No. Sabes perfectamente como son ellos. Tengo que ir solamente yo- contesto Yoshimi. Yiang al pensarlo un tiempo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Buena suerte Yoshimi- deseo Chang mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias Chang- contesto ella mientras devolvía el gesto. Para después empezar a caminar al interior del bosque. Ella durante minutos estuvo caminado durante vario tiempo en línea recta y mientras caminaba, una gran niebla se empezó a proyectar alrededor de ella y también comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de una ocarina…

 **(** **youtube/** **watch?v=JezkAKrg30E)**

-Están cerca- declaro Yoshimi seriamente, mientras seguía su camino. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, escuchaba el sonido de la ocarina más cerca, y siguió así hasta que la ocarina paro. Y cuando Yoshimi ya no escucho la música, ella cerro sus ojos.

-Sé que están hay Kytsuny e Yajū- hablo neutralmente ella mientras volvía abrir sus ojos y voltear un poco hacia la izquierda.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras, entre las sombras de los arboles tétricos se manifestaron los dos seres mencionados.

-Un gusto volver a verte de nuevo. Yoshimi- hablo suavemente Kytsuny.

-¡¿Ah que has venido aquí?!- exigió una respuesta Yajū.

-Tranquiló mi querido Yajū…-menciono Kytsuny.

-Creo que ya saben el por qué hemos he venido aquí- dijo Yoshimi amablemente, pero a la vez seria.

-Sí, el tonto del Kaio ya nos habló del Torneo- hablo Yajū seriamente, para luego mostrar entre la oscuridad unos afilados y enormes colmillos-…Y a mí sí me encantaría una buena casería. Comida fresca…

-Pero yo la negué. No quiero ser parte de esa competencia- dijo Kysuny suavemente y al mismo tiempo, seria.

-¡Y SI ELLA NO VA!, ¡YO TAMPOCO! - declaro Yajū enojado.

-Pues, eso es más que obvio- menciono Yoshimi un poco divertida, pero luego voltear su cuerpo para verlos mejor.

-Al menos dejen de ocultarse entre la oscuridad…- declaro Yoshimi seriamente.

-Yoshimi. Nosotros somos…

-¡LA OSCURIDAD!- termino su dialogo Yajū, para luego escuchar el sonido de unos pasos y quedar enfrente de Yoshimi, dejando ver su apariencia de ambos.

Kysuny era una Kitsune, su pelaje era totalmente blanca alba, sus patas delanteras y traseras eran de color negro. Cabello extenso del mismo color que su pelaje y tenía una máscara que la cubría por completo su rostro, con excepción de sus ojos asemejadas a unas llamas de color azul. Y caminaba en la punta de sus pies. Ella no tenía ninguna vestimenta, pero su pelaje la ayudaba a cubrirla por completo. Mientras que Yajū, aparte de contar sus ojos que se parecían a unas llamas infernales, él era una criatura que se asemejaba a un depredador creado de las más aterradoras pesadillas que jamás se podían crear, ya que tenía una mandíbula gigantesca, donde se apreciaba enormemente sus colmillos largos y extensos, donde en su boca se podía oler un horrible olor a putrefacción y a sangre. Él no tenía pies o manos, ya que solo era como una clase de sombra que se manifestaba detrás de Kytsuny.

-Deberías de estar agradecida. Yoshimi. Ya que si quisiéramos convertirnos en los seres más poderosos del Universo 16. Entonces hubiéramos destrozado a Chang- declaro Yajū siniestramente. Y mientras lo djo, Kysuny se puso casi cara a cara con Yoshimi. Era más que claro que ellos sabían que si el Kaio o el Dios de la Destrucción mueren, el otro también sufrirá el mismo destino.

-¿Y de verdad lo harían?- reto Yoshimi mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Solo paso unos pocos segundos cuando Kytsuny negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo haríamos. El Dios de la Destrucción y el Kaioshin son sumamente importantes para todos los Universos- confeso ella mientras se encojia de hombros.

-Aunque sería divertido…-hablo divertido Yajū. Yoshimi solo suspiro, para luego verlos nuevamente.

-Sera mas difícil de lo que pensé…-pensó ella resignada…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-Vaya, parece que ellos han decidido en reclutarlos…esa no me la esperaba-menciono Dashinka sorprendido, ya que los conocia.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Zeno Zama del Presente.

-Dinos, dinos…-dijo interesado el Zenon Zama del Futuro.

-Ellos son Yajū y Kytsuny- respondió Dashinkan con voz neutral.

-¿Yajū?...- pregunto el del Presente confundido.

-¿Kysuny?...-también dijo confundido el del Futuro.

-Ambos están separados, pero nunca divididos, ellos representan las personalidades de la muerte en el Universo 16. Kytsuny les ofrece una vía de escape rápida para los mortales que acepten su destino, llevándolos de manera segura y pacífica al otro Mundo. Mientras que Yajū, caza violentamente a quienes huyen de su final y una vez atrapados, les proporciona un final violento con sus fauces implacables. Muchos mortales piensan que ellos son un mito, un cuento para que los niños se vayan a dormir, pero algo si es muy seguro. Todos los mortales deben elegir el verdadero rostro de su muerte….

-¡Gua!, ¡Que increíble y aterrador!- declaro emocionado el Zeno Zama del Futuro.

-Sera muy emocionante ver a uno de ellos participar en el Torneo-dice el Zeno Zama del Futuro.

-¡Si!.

-Ambos participaran- dijo Dashinka con una sonrisa, para gran confusión de ambos.

-¿Pero…acaso no…?.

-¿Sobraría uno?...

-Aunque muchos pueden decir que ambos son diferentes. En realidad, son considerados como uno solo. Después de todo, son las dos personalidades de la muerte. Siempre estarán divididos, pero nunca separados, como ellos suelen decirlo.

-¡Ya queremos verlos en acción!- declararon los Zenon al mismo tiempo emocionados.

-Si, a mí también me interesa verlos en acción- reconoce Dashinka mientras asentía- Ahora hablaremos de otro Universo. El Universo 3, que, a pesar de ser considerado un Universo espiritual, sus Dioses prefieren usar el poder de la Tecnología y la mente…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 3**

En un Planeta donde debajo tenía una pirámide egipcia inclinada, y en la parte superior estaba un templo totalmente hecho de metal. Ese era el Planeta del Dios de la Destrucción, Mosco. Y justo en una de sus habitaciones, el mencionado Dios estaba acompañado por Campahri y Ea. Frente a ellos, se encontraban los guerreros que representaran su Universo en el Torneo del Poder.

-BIP, BIP, BIP- Mosco hace unos sonidos que nadie logra comprenderlo o entenderlo, con excepción de Campahri.

-Mosco Sama dice; El Universo 3 se encuentra en peligro, es de vital importancia trabajar en equipo- tradujo el Ángel a todos los demás. Y un guerrero que estaba enfrente de todos salió de las sombras para hablar con los señores de su Universo.

-Sí, yo Nigrissi, me consagrare en cuerpo y alma para salir de este peligro- dijo el guerrero, que apreciamos que era un extraterrestre de piel de color azul-violeta, alto, un poco musculoso, ojos de color verde oscuro y un poco inclinados, labios de color rojo intenso, mandíbula grande y que, al abrirla, enseñaba grandes colmillos y en sus hombros poseen rayas de color rosa intenso y con destellos brillantes.

-Confiamos en ti, Nigrissi-dijo Ea sonriendo, para luego acercarse un poco al mencionado- eres el guerrero modificado más poderoso del Universo 3.

-Se lo agradezco mucho…

-BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP.

-Mosco-Sama dice: Pelea, Triunfa y Sobrevive- tradujo Campahri mientras se acerca también y se ponía a lado de Ea.

-Si. Quiero presentarles al guerrero que fue remodelado para este Torneo- presento Nigrissi mientras se hacía a un lado.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, una luz azul se vio entre las sombras en la que se encontraban los demás guerreros. Para luego esa luz apareció un Robot alto, en su cabeza circular tiene un solo ojo. Él se acercó muy peligrosamente cerca de Ea y Campahri, lo que provoco que ambos retrocedieran hasta donde estaba Mosco, y rápidamente, el robot se puso del lado de Nigrissi.

-Les Presento a la Maquina Súper Supervivencia, Narirama- presento el mientras señalaba al Robot.

-¿Y que lo hace tan especial?- pregunto Campahri.

-¿Por qué es un especialista en súper superviviente?- pregunta también Ea confundido.

-Narirama…-anuncio Nigrissi, para luego Narirama levantar uno de sus brazos.

-Él cuenta con garras de hierro, hecha de los metales mas duros del Universo –explico Nigrissi. Para luego Narirama saltar y clavar su garra en una de las lámparas de la habitación, logrando quedarse quieto.

-Aunque lo saquen fuera de la arena, esta fusión le permitirá evitar la descalificación-explico el, mientras que Narirama vuelve a pararse a su lado.

-BIP, BIP, BIP.

-Mosco-Sama dijo: ¿Y si le cortaran ambos brazos? – tradujo Campahri seriamente y también curioso para saber la respuesta. Como contestación, de la espalda de Narirama aparecieron unas aspiradoras gigantes circulares.

-Si llegara a pasar, lograra volver o pegarse a un guerrero con una poderosa ventosa –explico Nigrissi la nueva función. Narirama demuestra la habilidad al atraer todo hacia él.

-Lograra llegar hasta el final, además, como sus brazos y piernas son entendibles, barrera con todo a su paso…- Narirama se extiende sus extremidades, para luego comenzar a girar a una impresionante velocidad- Lo que presencia, es su modalidad Supervivencia. Los miembros faltantes para el Torneo del Poder, también serán remodelados. Sin duda, el Universo 3 será el sobreviviente…-declaro Nigrissi mientras sonreía a su Dioses.

Ea asiente complacido por lo que observaba. Campahri sonríe y Mosco hace sonidos seguidos, pero era claro que los sonidos representan risas de parte del Dios Destructor…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-Ahora para finalizar. Nos queda de ver al Universo 10. Ya lograron escoger a sus diez guerreros, y ahora están haciendo algo muy curioso para fortalecer el vínculo su equipo- explico Dashinkan mientras mostraba su punto al proyectar el ¨entrenamiento¨ del Universo mencionado…

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Universo 10**

En el patio del planeta de Gowasu, el mencionado junto a su compañero Dios, ambos se encontraban viendo a los guerreros que los representaran, ya que ellos se encontraban bailando y guiados estaba Cus.

-¡Yupi!, ¿Bailamos bien?-pregunto Cus felizmente y daba una vuelta y los saludaba.

-Maravilloso- contesto Gowasu, mientras que él estaba detrás de una cámara de video.

Cus sonríe y sigue bailando junto a los demás…aunque muchos guerreros no lo demostraban, pero esperaban que su baile de verdad les serviría lago para el Torneo del Poder.

 **(0)(0)(0)**

 **Templo de Zeno Zama**

-¡Ese baile es muy divertido!- declaro Zeno Zama del Presente mientras alzaba sus manos al ritmo de la música.

-¡Ya quiero que empiece el torneo!-declaro el Zeno Zama del Futuro mientras también bailaba.

-Sin duda será un evento muy interesante-dice Dashinkan sonriendo divertido de ver a los guerreros bailar, pero cambia la proyección al ver algo inquietante en cierto Universo- Vaya, algo pasara en el Universo 7- anuncio el sorprendido. Al escucharlo, los Zenon pararon de bailar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –pregunto el Zeno Zama del Presente

-¿Que le paso a Goku? –pregunto el Zeno del Futuro. Para luego ambos ver qué sucederá en aquel Universo…y lo que vieron fue como una mujer estaba en una mujer en una habitación con las luces apagadas, para después recibir una llamada que lo cambiara todo para sus guerreros…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Le mando un cordial saludo a;**

 **FanSuperAnime y a todos los demás quienes la están leyendo.**

 **También si tienen alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Y también si quieren que continúe lo más pronto posible esta historia, háganmelo saber ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos.**


End file.
